Voyage chez les Gerudo
by Yillia
Summary: "On pourrait aller chez les Gerudo ?" Link se figea, estomaqué. Zelda n'aimait pas les Gerudo, et n'aimait pas non plus voyager, et surtout pas aussi loin. Genre, à l'autre bout du monde. - Un périple un peu plus éprouvant que prévu, surtout quand les personnages commencent à réfléchir sur le bien et le mal, la vie et la mort, l'amour et tout le reste.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda s'interrompit, essoufflée, aussitôt réprimandée par Impa.

« Recommence ! Tu n'as pas le droit à une pause tant que tu n'auras pas maîtrisé ce mouvement. C'est toi qui a voulu apprendre à te battre, non ? Alors, assume un peu, et donne toi un peu plus ! »

Aiguillonnée par le ton accusateur de sa nourrice, Zelda se remit en position et raffermit sa prise sur la lourde épée qu'elle tenait. Impa eut un froncement de sourcil, peu habituée à une telle détermination de la part de son élève : après tout, cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'elle s'entraînait sans répit, pour des résultats minimes – ce qui était normal, elle venait de commencer l'escrime.

La Princesse effectua encore une fois l'enchaînement que lui avait montré la Sheikah : piqué, blocage avec la garde, deux pas de recul, dégagé, tranché. Sa position était encore très scolaire et ses mouvements trop mécaniques, pas assez fluides, mais elle s'en sortait rudement bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais touché une épée de sa vie. Elle se tourna, anxieuse, vers son professeur.

« C'est mieux, » répondit celle-ci avec une moue approbatrice. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à son élève : Impa était très avare en compliments. « On reprend demain. »

Zelda acquiesça et se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Elle posa son arme à l'emplacement qui lui était réservée sur le mur, entre deux autres d'apparence identique et se dirigea vers la porte, désireuse de piquer aux cuisines quelque chose pour se rassasier après cet entrainement qui la laissait pantelante. Impa la suivit, silencieuse, toujours perplexe. Pourquoi donc sa petite princesse voulait-elle apprendre à se battre ? Elle disposait de toute l'armée du royaume, et surtout de Link.

Link était justement aux cuisines, à l'origine simplement pour manger, mais également parce qu'il se sentait bien dans cet endroit fourmillant où l'on prêtait peu – voire pas du tout – attention à lui. Cependant, une ou deux cuisinières, sous le charme de ses longs cheveux blonds, de ses yeux bleus éclatants et de son profil angélique, s'attardaient pour lui faire la conversation de manière plus ou moins suggestive, tandis que le concerné, occupé à engloutir une quantité sans mesure de viande, leur répondait sans vraiment prendre conscience de tous leurs sous-entendus.

La blondinette se figea sur le seuil en reconnaissant le guerrier de dos. Elle soupira en remarqua la pile de viandes qui attendaient d'être englouties, et les deux cuisinières suspendues à ses lèvres – presque littéralement. Mû par son sixième sens du combat, Link se désintéressa aussitôt des jeunes femmes – mais pas de sa nourriture, il ne fallait pas rêver, quand même – pour se tourner et adresser un sourire éclatant à Zelda. Elle lui rendit, et les cuisinières échangèrent un regard avant de disparaître de mauvaise grâce. La Princesse se laissa tomber à côté de son ami et attrapa un pilon qu'elle mordit à pleines dents. Le chevalier haussa et sourcil, étonné, et Zelda se contenta de sourire. Il avala rapidement le morceau saignant qu'il était en train de mâcher, laissant une belle traînée de sang de ses lèvres vers son menton, et Zelda ne put réprimer un léger malaise.

« T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune fille hésita.

« Pas grand-chose. Des trucs de filles avec Impa. »

Le guerrier n'insista pas, et engloutit une nouvelle tranche de viande.

« Link, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Que fais-tu qui demande de manger de autant ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux rieurs.

« Je fais la guerre. Ça creuse, tu sais, le combat ! »

Zelda ne pouvait qu'approuver : elle n'avait fait qu'un misérable entraînement et elle était claquée. Alors, se battre réellement contre des gens qui essayaient de vous tuer, en plus du stress de ressortir vivant, ça devait bien vider. Et Link était, toutes catégories confondues, un surhomme. Elle avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de le voir sur le champ de bataille, et avait été estomaquée : il enchaînait ennemi sur ennemi, sans trêve, à une vitesse hallucinante, imparable, vif comme l'éclair, découpant, tranchant, une machine inarrêtable. Il était terrifiant. Une autre fois, elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir avec les yeux noirs, avec le visage déformé par la haine. Alors qu'au combat il était simplement concentré sur ses gestes, le visage lisse, il n'était pas à proprement parler destructeur. Il faisait son devoir, il exécutait une manœuvre qu'il avait toujours répété. Mais ce jour là, malgré l'opacité de la paroi de cristal, alors qu'il faisait face à Ganon, le Fléau, elle avait clairement vu ses yeux virer au noir d'encre, son visage se fermer, la haine pure déformer son visage angélique. Ganon avait rit, et le jeu d'épée de deux antagonistes étaient passé en triples croches. Malgré la reconnaissance d'avoir été sauvée, Zelda n'avait plus jamais regardé son ami de la même manière, ne pouvant plus ignorer cette part d'ombre en lui – cette part qui lui semblait dévorante.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs. A quoi penses-tu ? »

« On pourrait aller chez les Gerudo ? »

Link se figea, estomaqué. Zelda n'aimait pas les Gerudo, et n'aimait pas non plus voyager, et surtout pas aussi loin. Genre, à l'autre bout du monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Elle le dévisagea, surprise.

« Tu les aimes bien, non ? C'est ton peuple préféré ? »

« Oui, mais pas le tien ! Pourquoi tu veux voyager, tout à coup ? Pourquoi chez elles précisément ? »

Le regard de la Princesse se fit lointain.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de partir, et j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Link essaya de décrypter les paroles de son amie, mais elles sortaient tellement de l'ordinaire qu'il préféra ne pas y penser. Qui sait comment il pourrait les interpréter, quels rêves et autres illusions il pourrait se construire sur les mots de la Princesse… Il acheva sa collation et passa une jambe au-dessus du banc pour bien lui faire face.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir de partir avec toi, peu importe où. Toi, moi, Epona, Fenrir et quelques monstres. Mais tu es la Princesse. Non mais je veux dire, tu dois avoir des devoirs, et le royaume, et… »

Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras du guerrier, qui se tut aussitôt.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. » Par ailleurs, autre chose la chiffonnait : « Et qui est Fenrir ? »

Son ami la regarda un moment, étonné, essayant de déterminer si elle était sérieuse.

« Qui est Fenrir ? Zelda… Je… Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et Link sourit.

« Bon, alors, il faudra que je te le présente. »

Zelda décida d'abandonner, et posa une autre question.

« Quand partons-nous ? »

Link réfléchit un moment.

« Maintenant ? »

Zelda eut un hoquet.

« Mais les provisions ? Le matériel ? Les chevaux ? »

« Et bien ? »

« … »

Zelda eut un grand sourire.

« Non, tu as raison. Maintenant. Je veux voir comment tu vis. »

Link lui lança un drôle de regard, une certaine perplexité mêlée de curiosité, et se leva. Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers les écuries, s'arrêtant cependant sur le seuil des cuisines, quêtant quelque chose que Zelda ne vit pas tout de suite. Impa apparut soudain devant eux, et la Princesse se trouva admirative devant le chevalier qui avait su déceler sa présence. Ces deux là, comme d'habitude, pouvaient se comprendre sans un seul mot et la blondinette supposa qu'il lui demandait l'autorisation. Impa se tourna alors vers la Princesse qui se rappella ce qu'elle avait demandé il y a quelques heures. Elle sourit et dit :

« Ecoute, on a qu'à dire que la trame du temps s'arrête maintenant et qu'elle reprendra quand je rentrerais. Comme ça, le lendemain de mon retour sera le lendemain d'aujourd'hui, et je n'aurai manqué aucun entrainement. Ça te va ? »

Impa haussa les sourcils, amusée, et croisa de nouveau le regard de Link. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la Sheikah tandis que celui de Link était éclatant. Zelda supposa qu'elle lui avait donné la permission puisque peu après ils étaient tout deux dans les écuries. Link scella Epona et harnacha le cheval préféré de la Princesse, un étalon du nom de Destan à la robe blanche immaculée. Le guerrier attrapa également toutes ses armes, boucliers, arcs et autres différents types de flèche et ils s'élancèrent en direction des portes de la citadelle, salués par les gardes.

« Link ! »

Celui-ci, grisé par la perspective d'un long voyage uniquement avec celle qu'il aimait, n'écoutait plus, enivré par le vent, la nature, l'excitation qui bouillonnait dans son sang.

« Link, bon sang, attends moi ! »

Confus, le jeune homme tira sur les rennes d'Epona, qui frustrée, rua.

« Chut, chut, la, ma jolie, tout va bien. »

Zelda arriva à sa hauteur, décoiffée, les joues rougies.

« Eh, j'ai perdu l'habitude, moi ! »

Link lui sourit, rayonnant, et son amie fut déroutée par ce feu qui semblait s'être allumé en lui.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers l'immense forêt d'Hyrule qui s'étendait devant eux, et la Princesse haussa un sourcil, sans ajouter un mot cependant. A l'entrée de la forêt, Link siffla, et au loin, il y a eu un hurlement qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : des loups. Elle tourna son regard vers le jeune homme à ses côtés, débordant d'assurance et de joie de vivre, et décida que non, décidemment, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant, il capta son expression paniquée et la rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des loups. »

Elle eut un hoquet, sidéré.

« Quand même ! C'était un hurlement de loup, ça ! »

« D'un loup, oui. D'un seul loup. »

Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait, Zelda décida d'abandonner, toute concentré qu'elle était sur le visage finement ciselé, le sourire rassurant et les yeux pétillants du guerrier. Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, leurs chevaux toujours au trot, il se redressa, banda son arc et tira dans les arbres. Un magnifique oiseau, un héron, s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, sans un cri, une flèche en travers de la gorge. Tout était allé trop vite pour la jeune femme, qui ne pu qu'exprimer son ébahissement avec un léger « wow » qui n'échappa pas aux fines oreilles de Link, dont les joues se teintèrent légèrement. Il ne ralentit cependant pas la cadence, laissant la carcasse où elle était.

« Tu le laisses là ? »

« De quoi ? L'oiseau ? »

Zelda, perplexe, acquiesça. Elle avait du mal à croire que Link pourrait tuer pour le plaisir.

« Fenrir va s'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. Avec un peu de chance, un autre de mes amis sera dans le coin aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en aura besoin. »

« Besoin de quoi ? »

« Bah, du héron. Il peut chasser aussi, hein. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais même pas s'il mange. Ni même s'il dort. »

« Mais qui ? »

« Quelqu'un qu'il faudrait que je te présente aussi, avant que tu n'essayes de le transformer en charpie. »

Il rit, et Zelda se contenta de sourire. Link l'étonnait. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais trop demandée tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant les six mois qu'il avait passé à sauvé le monde, ni après pendant les deux ans où il avait disparu, avant de refaire surface pour lui demandé d'habiter au château et encore moins avant ses dix ans, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la citadelle pour devenir chevalier. En fait, Zelda ne connaissait rien de la vie de son ami. C'était en partie pourquoi elle vouait partir avec lui : pour apprendre à la connaître et en particulier chez les Gerudo : elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il les appréciait tant alors qu'elle avait tant de mal à les supporter.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un étrange endroit au cœur de la forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas : autour d'une petite mare, un seul arbre aux feuilles roses, et des rochers noirs parfaitement ronds. Tout autour, la forêt était normale : terre, herbe, arbres aux feuilles vertes… L'eau de la mare était parfaitement limpide, et elle semblait peu profonde. Link descendit d'Epona, et ôta son harnachement qu'il posa sur un rocher, avant de se tourner vers Zelda. La Princesse observait toujours les alentours, et puis remarqua qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle sourit, et la saisit de bonne grâce bien qu'elle sache très bien descendre de cheval.

« Tu veux te baigner ou juste faire une pause ? »

Zelda scruta l'eau du regard, puis les rochers sous le soleil.

« C'est profond ? »

« Au centre, oui, je n'ai plus pied. Par contre sur les bords, ça arrive au niveau de la taille environ. »

« Je vais faire trempette alors. Cette chevauchée a réduit mes fesses en bouillie. »

Link rit, et enleva son haut de chausse, dévoilant son corps musclé. La Princesse savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour l'impressionner, mais elle ne put empêcher une rougeur brûlante d'envahir ses joues. Link le vit et ce fut à son tour de rougir.

« Oh, pardon, j'oublie tout le temps qu'on a pas la même hygiène de vie… »

« Laisse, c'est bon. Tu ne vas te baigner avec tes vêtements. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, envoyant valser ses mèches blondes désordonnées, rieur.

« Qui a dit que j'allais me baigner ? »

« Moi, pourquoi ? »

Link croisa son regard, et soupira.

« Tu es impossible. »

« Il est surtout impossible que je me baigne seule pendant que tu prends le soleil. »

« Pourquoi ça, Votre Majestée ? »

L'usage de son titre agaça prodigieusement Zelda, effet escompté par le chevalier.

« Bon sang, fait ce que tu veux ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me l'ordonnes pour faire ce que je veux, tu sais ? »

Exaspérée, la petite blonde lui tourna le dos et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour pour se glisser dans l'eau, sans remarquer qu'il se rapprochait insensiblement d'elle. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus qu'une chemise, il l'attrapa et la jeta dans l'eau, au centre, pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse en touchant le fond. Elle remonta en barbotant et crachotant, agitant sa tête pour se débarrasser de ses longs cheveux plaqués sur son visage.

« Link, bon sang, tu vas payer ! »

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas me baigner maintenant ? Pour me faire écorcher vif par une furie comme toi ? »

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avait pas balancée tel un paquet de farine dans l'eau ! »

« Qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de balancer de la farine dans l'eau ? Ça n'a aucun sens… »

« Link ! »

Son cri ressemblait plus à un rugissement qu'à un simple cri, et par mesure de sécurité, le jeune homme monta se percher dans l'arbre, vif comme un écureuil.

« Descend et viens te battre, espèce de lâche ! »

Complètement mort de rire, le jeune homme ne vit pas l'ombre qu'il l'avait rejoint et poussé, tout habillé pour son compte, dans l'eau avec Zelda. Celle-ci, perplexe, s'interrompit, tandis que Link inspirait une grande gorgée d'air, encore plus mort de rire si c'était possible.

« T'es fou, et si j'étais tombé sur Zel ? »

« Ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte… »

Link, toujours riant, sorti de l'eau et ôta le reste de ses vêtements, qu'il mit à sécher sur les rochers, et attrapa un simple pantalon de toile de rechange qu'il enfila, pensant à Zelda qui serait sans doute très gêné de le voir entièrement nu.

« On parie que je te touche les yeux fermés ? »

« Pari tenu. Où ? »

« Mmh… J'accroche ton col au tronc derrière toi. »

« Ok, vas-y. »

Link attrapa son arc et ferma les yeux. Les oreilles frémissantes – Zelda n'avait jamais vu des oreilles autant bouger que les siennes – il ajusta son tir et ouvrit les doigts. Le trait fusa, quasiment invisible tant il était rapide, et se ficha avec un bruit mat, accompagner d'un glapissement en haut de l'arbre.

« J'ai gagné. »

« Mince, je pensais que trois ans à languir au château auraient eu raison de ton habileté, mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé… »

Link s'esclaffa.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! J'ai fait quasiment six mois de front, plus diverses missions d'infiltration et d'assassinat pour le pouvoir royal… J'ai eu le temps et l'occasion de m'entraîner, crois moi ! »

Il reprit soudain son sérieux.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces trois ans ? »

« Pas grand-chose, honnêtement. »

La direction de sa voix avait changé, et Link devina qu'il s'affairait à retirer sa flèche.

« J'ai essayé de sympathiser avec le loup, mais ça n'a rien donné de probant… »

« Forcément, si tu t'obstines à l'appeler le loup, il ne va pas très bien le prendre. »

« … Et Girahim est venu me rejoindre l'année dernière. »

« Tiens ? Il est là aussi ? »

« Non, il est parti il y a deux jours apporter des cookies à Ganon. »

« Des cookies ? A Ganon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Le pauvre, il déprime un peu. Ça fait… Combien de fois, déjà ? Vingt fois ? Vingt-trois fois ? Que tu le bats, alors forcément, il commence à le prendre mal. »

« Bah s'il n'essayait pas en boucle de contrôler le monde et s'il arrêtait d'enlever Zelda, peut-être qu'on s'entendrait, lui et moi. »

« Non mais tu sais, c'est le genre de truc que tu peux pas contrôler. C'est le grand méchant qui doit foutre la merde et se faire battre par le héro, c'est tout, c'est inscrit dans son sang, on y peut rien, voilà. »

« Ouais… Tiens, ça me fait penser. »

Il se tourna vers Zelda qui écoutait leur conversation, silencieuse et perplexe, tentant de deviner l'identité du mystérieux interlocuteur de Link.

« Zelda, comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas de cookies nous ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment.

« On en a. Myriam en fait, tu dois juste ne jamais en demander. En même temps, ils partent tous comme des petits pains. »

La voix ajouta, légèrement sarcastique :

« Ah, c'est sur que si c'est toi, le beau et charismatique héro, qui lui demande de ses cookies, cette jeune femme ne rechignera sans doute pas à t'en mettre de côté. »

« Tu rigoles, mais je suis sûr que c'est ce qui va se passer. »

« Rahlala, les femmes, tellement prévisible. »

Soudain, les oreilles de Link perçurent un frémissement familier, et il s'écria exactement en même temps que le personnage inconnu en haut de l'arbre qui essayait toujours de se dépatouiller de la flèche :

« Le voilà ! »

Zelda, perplexe, se demanda de qui ils parlaient avant de voir surgir d'entre deux arbres un gigantesque loup noir, traînant le héron abattu par Link une heure plus tôt. Ce dernier se précipita vers le loup, débordant d'affection.

« Fenrir, bon sang, tu m'as manqué ! »

L'animal lâcha aussitôt le cadavre pour sauter sur son maître et le plaquer au sol, et entreprit de le lécher au visage. La Princesse, toujours dans l'eau, remarqua alors la chaîne brisée à la patte du loup, qui tintait à chaque mouvement. Alors, Fenrir était un loup ? Depuis quand Link le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi n'en n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler ?

« Hey, tu as ramené mon héron, c'est bien ! Tu peux le manger si tu veux, sinon je vais faire cuire les pilons pour Zelda et moi. Je me doute que tu as déjà chassé, et il commence à se faire tard. »

En effet, le soleil déclinait, et la blondinette commença soudain à avoir froid. Elle sortit de l'eau et se mit à sécher sur les rochers. Link, entendant l'eau bouger, se tourna vers son amie et rougit instantanément. Sa chemise, trempée, était devenue presque transparente et dessinait ses courbes harmonieuses. Zelda, en voyant Link s'empourprer de la sorte, devina aussitôt ce qui se passait, mais comme elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle décida de simplement détourner le regard. Le chevalier alla ramasser du bois mort et fit un feu, sur lequel il déposa la viande équarrie du héron, en brochettes. Puis, en attendant qu'elles grillent, il parut se souvenir de la présence de l'autre personne et tourna son regard limpide vers l'arbre.

« Eh bien, Dark, tu t'en sors ? Ou tu as décidé de rester là-haut à ruminer ta peine et ta vengeance ? »

« Gna gna gna… Non, sérieusement, comment tu as fait pour ficher cette flèche aussi profondément ? »

« Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je laisserais la flèche où elle est et je déchirerais mon col. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. »

« Ah oui, pas bête. »

Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et Dark sauta au bas de l'arbre. Zelda étouffa un cri en reconnaissant l'ombre maléfique de Link, aux yeux brûlants. Mais les oreilles fines des deux amis l'entendirent et ils se tournèrent vers elle en une parfaite synchronisation. Le blond prit la parole, nullement troublé :

« Zelda, Dark Link. Dark, Zelda, tu le sais déjà. Zel, t'inquiète, on est cool tous les deux. Dark est sympa, y a pas de soucis. »

Zelda acquiesça lentement du menton, décidant qu'après tout elle n'avait jamais eu à douter de sa confiance en son ami. Dark la dévisagea, songeur.

« C'est curieux, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Link ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le blond avec un froncement de sourcil. « Je ne lui ai rien fait. »

« A une époque, elle ne t'aurait pas cru et aurait insisté pour tu me transperce sous ses yeux, immédiatement. »

« Ah, ça… Ç'aurait été idiot, de toute façon, on ne peut pas se tuer l'un l'autre. »

« Certes. »

Les deux eurent le même sourire carnassier, et Zelda scruta Dark. Malgré sa gêne en les entendant parler d'elle de la sorte, elle était intriguée par cet être du crépuscule : il lui semblait différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu – avant de réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle n'avait entendu parler de lui qu'à travers les rumeurs et les exploits enjolivés de Link par la populace. Elle objecta :

« Mais pourtant, vous avez déjà essayé de vous battre tout les deux… »

« Oui. » Ils acquiescèrent en même temps, et Link ajouta : « C'est là qu'on s'en rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien. Alors, on a sympathisé. Et puis il y a trois ans, Dark est venu me trouver chez moi : il en avait marre d'habiter dans un trou avec Vaati à jouer aux cartes toute la journée, il avait besoin d'air, de bouger. Comme personne ne vient jamais dans ma forêt, je lui ai laissé ma maison et je suis venu au château. »

« Ah, c'est pour ça… »

Zelda ressenti une légère déception : elle avait toujours espéré que Link ne soit revenu que pour elle. Mais hors de question de lui dire, bien entendu.

« Oui, mais au final, je n'y ai pas passé tellement de temps. Entre la guerre au nord, les problèmes de bandits à l'ouest et ce monstre géant à l'est, je ne me suis pas tellement reposé.

« La guerre au nord ? Ah, c'est pour ça que Veran était furieuse ! Elle a même brisé une tasse contenant son thé préféré tellement elle était en colère contre toi. Tu as décimé son armée entière à toi tout seul, c'est ça ? »

« Son armée entière, c'est un peu exagéré, mais j'ai ai tué un bon paquet, oui. Je me suis bien amusé à la voir paniquer et essayer de me posséder. »

« Comment tu l'en as empêché, au fait ? »

Link sortit de sa tunique un pendentif que Zelda reconnut aussitôt : il portait l'emblème des Sheikah. C'était l'amulette d'Impa.

« Elle te l'a donné ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a dit que ce serait vraiment dommage si je devais me retourner contre mon peuple après avoir battu Ganon, encore une fois. » Répondit-il en riant. Puis il lui tendit une brochette : « Tiens, mange. C'est bon le héron. »

« Héron, héron, petit patapon… »

Les deux blonds fixèrent Dark, éberlués, avant d'éclater de rire devant son intervention. Fenrir se lova contre son maître, la tête sur ses genoux, et ferma les yeux. Il commençait à faire nuit et la chemise de la Princesse n'avait pas tout à fait séché, même si près du feu. Link, en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller son loup, tendit la main pour attraper son paquetage et en sortit une de ses propres chemises ainsi qu'une couverture qu'il tendit à Zelda. Puis il passa son haut qui était sec, puisqu'il n'avait même pas été mouillé, et tout les trois repus, s'allongèrent sans cesser de discuter.

« Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans cette forêt ? »

« On va chez les Gerudo. »

« Pardon ? … Pourquoi ? »

« J'sais pas, Zelda avait envie. »

Dark se tourna vers la princesse, le feu de ses yeux pétillant de surprise et de curiosité. Zelda haussa les épaules.

« Quand je disais que tu lui as fait quelque chose, Link ! Tu vas l'amener où après ? Oh, je sais ! Amène là à Ecaraille ! Ou à Faroria. Où en Akkala. Non, je sais, sur le Pollimage ! »

« Hein ? Ecraille ? Paul le mage ? C'est où ? »

« Ecaraille, » lui expliqua Link, « est un village de pêcheur de la mer du sud. Faroria, c'est la jungle du sud-ouest, où il y a Ordrac, et tu sais, la source de la force. Akkala, c'est au nord-est, c'est très joli mais il pleut tout le temps. Et le Pollimage, c'est le plus beau lac du monde, mais il est au-delà des falaises infinies, alors je ne peux pas t'y amener. »

« Au-delà des falaises infinies ? Il y a quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Dark, « tu croyais que le monde avait une fin ? On a des tas de mondes parallèles mais seulement sur quelques hectares ? »

« Oh, c'est un peu plus que quelques hectares, Dark, tu exagères. » Protesta Link. « Mais oui, en effet, il y a tout un monde au-delà des falaises infinies, au-delà de la mer du sud et au-delà du désert Gerudo. »

« Et tu es allé partout ? »

« Oh non, pas partout, mais j'ai vu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Il y a même un continent où n'habitent que des noirs ! Et un autre où les gens sont tous des Sheikah, mais par milliers. Mais tu sais quoi, Princesse ? »

Zelda, curieuse, secoua la tête, le dévorant des yeux par delà le feu.

« Il n'y a rien de magique au-delà de notre petit monde. De l'autre côté, ils vivent sans magie, sans dieux ni déesses, sans pouvoirs, sans monstres, sans tout ce qui fait notre monde. Ils se passionnent d'économie et de politique, par contre. Et, tu sais quoi d'autre ? »

« Non ? »

« Ils ont des cartes du monde entier, et même du ciel. Mais nous, nous ne somme nulle part. C'est comme si pour eux, on n'existait pas. »

« Ça alors… J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Link lui sourit, une certaine tristesse dans les yeux.

« Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va manquer de temps. Tu as déjà tellement à apprendre de ton monde, alors si en plus il faut que je t'amène au-delà des falaises infinies, on en a pour des dizaines d'années. »

« Plus tard, alors, quand je n'aurais plus le royaume à gérer. »

« Peut-être, plus tard. »

Dark intervint, très sérieux, à l'intention de Link :

« Si tu es toujours en vie. »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, où se reflétaient les mêmes sentiments tumultueux, renforcés par un sentiment d'urgence. Dark se leva en s'étirant, presque invisible dans la nuit de la forêt.

« Bon, écoutez, je vous laisse là, moi, j'ai besoin d'un bon lit pour dormir. Vous pouvez passer chez moi, si vous voulez, par contre. »

Et il se volatilisa. Link et Zelda restèrent parfaitement immobiles, semblant attendre que l'autre propose de bouger, tout en songeant secrètement qu'ils préfèreraient rester là tous les deux. Le temps passa avec le crépitement du feu qui se mourrait. Link fit remarquer, environ deux heures plus tard :

« Il faudrait rajouter du feu… »

Zelda acquiesça dans un murmure.

« J'ai un peu froid… »

« Ah, mince, je n'ai qu'une seule couverture. D'habitude, Fenrir me tient chaud. »

« Il est toujours là ? »

« Oui. »

Leurs murmures couvraient à peine le feu, et Zelda ne fit aucun bruit, même pour les oreilles sensibles de Link, lorsqu'elle se déplaça pour se serrer contre lui. Il eut un sursaut qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, mais ne dit rien. Fenrir, décidant que cette humaine était de trop, s'échappa de leur étreinte et s'allongea de l'autre côté du feu, laissant la Princesse seule dans les bras de Link. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir, craignant de gêner Zelda, mais celle-ci enfoui sa tête dans son torse. Il enroula alors naturellement ses bras autour de ses fines hanches et caressa ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Link avait pris l'habitude de dormir extrêmement peu, au grand maximum quatre heures par nuit, et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tout de suite, surtout avec Zelda serrée contre lui. Il la dévora du regard, admirant sa peau pâle, presque translucide, et elle lui sembla soudain si frêle, si fragile ainsi tapie contre lui, qu'il ressentit encore plus le besoin de la protéger, du futur comme du passé. Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, les lèvres contre sa peau au goût de pêche, humant son délicieux parfum. Zelda se réveilla, elle n'était que somnolente, mais le chevalier ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle comprit très vite qu'il la croyait endormie, et n'ouvrit pas les yeux, savourant ce contact qui, elle le savait, lui manquerait. Elle réalisa alors, au bout d'un bon bout de temps, que Link n'était plus immobile autour d'elle : ses lèvres embrassaient à intervalles réguliers, assez fréquents d'ailleurs, son cou. Ses doigts enroulaient et déroulaient une mèche de ses cheveux, et soudain elle se rendit compte qu'il la désirait. Les lèvres du jeune homme n'avaient soudain plus assez de la base de son cou, et elles se déplacèrent en remontant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Au niveau de la mâchoire, à la naissance des oreilles, il s'interrompit et s'éloigna légèrement. Zelda fit de son mieux pour paraître endormie, un peu déçue qu'il résiste aussi bien à son envie et s'arrête aussi tôt.

« Bon sang Zelda, si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

Pardon ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? La voix de Link n'avait été qu'un murmure, voire même en deçà, mais le feu s'était tu et la forêt était parfaitement silencieuse.

« Quand tu m'as proposé de partir tous les deux, j'ai cru à un rêve. Et maintenant que c'est une réalité, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée. »

« _Mais oui !_ » Eut-elle envie de crier. « _Embrasse-moi maintenant, gros bêta !_ » Ajouta-t-elle en pensée. Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien.

« J'ai tellement peur de moi-même… Et si je te faisais du mal ? Et si je n'arrivais plus à me retenir ? »

« _Aucun risque._ » Lui répondit-elle, toujours dans sa tête. « _J'ai entièrement confiance en toi._ »

Link caressa sa joue, et elle frémit, bien malgré elle.

« Tu m'en voudrais si je te volais un baiser ? Tu es tellement belle, tellement lumineuse, là, dans mes bras, juste pour moi. Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans cette étoile que tu es et qui éclaire mon ciel. Zelda… Ton nom qui roule sur ma langue est le plus doux à prononcer. Tes yeux... J'ai envie de me noyer dedans, chaque fois que tu me regardes, et même quand tu ne me regardes pas. Chaque mot que tu dis est gravé dans mon cœur, chacun de tes sourires flotte dans mon être… Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois une princesse ? Et ma meilleure amie ? »

Il s'interrompit un moment, laissant toujours son doigt glisser sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le cœur de Zelda tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'il lui semblait impossible que Link ne pût pas l'entendre. Peut-être l'entendait-il. Peut-être savait-il qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle avait entendu chacun de ses mots, et il n'en avait cure. Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle sache.

« Mais j'ai juré de te protéger. Et puis… J'ai tellement de respect pour toi… Zelda, si un jour… Si un jour je devais te dire ce que je ressens, comment réagirais-tu ? Me rejetterais-tu ? Me conserverais-tu ton amitié ? Ou alors… Zelda, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« _Oui !_ » Avait-elle envie de crier. Mais elle se tut, submergée par ses sentiments. Elle savait que le lendemain, Link n'y paraîtrait plus, et il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à sa réponse la tête froide.

« Parce que moi, je t'aime. Comme un fou. Et davantage encore. Depuis… Depuis que j'ai décidé d'aller te sauver de Ganon ? Depuis que je t'ai vu, de dos, dans le jardin, et que tu m'as demandé d'aller sauver le monde ? Depuis… Depuis toujours, en fait. Depuis que le premier Héro, là-haut, au-dessus des nuages, est tombé amoureux de Zelda, la réincarnation de la Déesse. Et toujours, de génération en génération, notre amour s'est perpétré. Enfin, je crois. Parce que comme ça, j'aurais peut-être le droit d'être amoureux de toi. Et puis, tu sais quoi ? En fait, peu importe. Parce que c'est toi, toi toute entière, ta beauté, certes, mais aussi ton courage et ta détermination, ta clairvoyance, ta sagesse, c'est tout que j'aime de toi, et c'est bien moi, pas un héritage quelconque, qui est amoureux de toi. Zelda… Peu importe si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je veux vivre en ayant toujours cette sensation de vide comblé lorsque je te vois, ma gorge qui fond et mes entrailles qui dansent lorsque tu me souris. Je veux vivre en étant comblé par le fait de t'avoir dans ma vie, peu importe comment je veux vivre en remerciant les déesses de m'avoir permis de battre Ganon et de te sauver. Je veux vivre en te sachant en vie, au pouvoir, souriante et lumineuse, adulée par ton peuple. Je veux qu'on t'aime, qu'on t'admire, qu'on te respecte, qu'on te loue, et surtout, par-dessus tout, je veux que tu sois heureuse, ma Zelda. Et si je ne suis pas celui à pouvoir le faire, alors je m'en contenterai. Je me contenterai de t'avoir sauvé la vie et de t'avoir emmené une fois en voyage, rien que tout les deux, parce que tu savais que je me languissais au château. Mais sache, ma Zelda, ma toute belle, mon aimée, que partout où j'ai voyagé, je n'ai pas rencontré de femme comme toi, de ta prestance, de ton charisme, et aucune femme ne m'a jamais bouleversé comme toi. J'ai fait plus de sacrifices pour toi que pour le reste du monde tout entier, et tu sais que je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter si cela pouvait sauver la tienne, ou ton honneur. Parce que Zelda, je t'aime. Et si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je le penserais simplement. Mais puisque tu dors… Zelda, je t'aime. »

Et, tellement furtivement qu'elle cru avoir rêvé, Link déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Princesse. Au contact, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, encore toute chamboulée par la déclaration enflammée du Héro. Il se figea, plus que surpris, totalement pris au dépourvu. Zelda se rendit compte qu'elle serrait dans son poing la chemise de Link, et qu'il avait toujours un bras autour de sa taille. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi longtemps, silencieux, parfaitement immobiles, se demandant comment réagir. Link était terrifiée et Zelda complètement paralysée. N'en pouvant plus, il rompit le silence.

« Tu as… tu as entendu ? »

« Tout. »

Peur panique du côté du chevalier. Il lui semblait que tous ses membres étaient engourdis, il ne les sentait plus, et sa gorge le brûlait, acide et piquante. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu un combat, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé, autant à la merci de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Zelda avait quatre options : lui briser le cœur, oublier, rester amis ou lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, ce qui, pour le guerrier incertain, semblait hautement improbable. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas mais qu'elle ne paraissait pas en colère non plus, il se risqua à lui demander :

« Et… ? »

Zelda cligna des paupières. Et fit une chose que jamais il n'aurait plus prévoir, mais qui aurait dû lui sembler évidente depuis le début, elle l'embrassa. A pleine bouche. Le temps que mit l'information pour arriver au cerveau de Link parut affreusement long à la princesse, mais il finit par réagir. Il lui rendit son baiser, tout en passant son deuxième bras derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et la fit basculer au-dessus de lui. Elle ne lâcha pas sa prise au niveau du torse mais de son autre main entortilla une mèche perlée du guerrier autour de ses doigts. Elle se pressa contre lui, son corps enflammé demandant le plus de contact possible avec celui, qu'elle trouvait absolument divin, du blond en-dessous d'elle. Elle avait tellement souhaité, rêvé, espéré ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se passait qu'elle chose qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé : c'était comme si Link comblait un manque en elle, un manque que, elle le découvrirait plus tard, il était le seul à pouvoir combler. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait le dévorer.

Link, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à être rassasié des lèvres de Zelda, et refusait de les laisser aller, goûtant encore et encore à leur saveur enivrante. Il avait déjà eu des aventures, mais aucune n'avait le goût brûlant, la sensation profonde et ardente de ce qu'il vivait là avec Zelda.

Elle finit par céder la première, se décollant de Link par manque d'air. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur la terre dure, sans la lâcher des yeux, souriant comme un bienheureux. Zelda aussi souriait, bien qu'un peu incertaine. Elle dévisagea Link comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il voyait ses yeux se ficher dans les siens, caresser son visage, suivre le contour de ses longues mèches. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la joue. Elle n'était pas brûlante. Elle était douce, incroyablement douce. Elle releva sa main pour ne laisser qu'un doigt en contact, et lentement, lui fit suivre un sillage invisible, savourant cet effleurement. Une de ses mèche se décrocha de derrière sa longue oreille effilée et tomba dans l'œil de Link qui sourit, avant de lever la main et de replacer la mèche à sa place. Zelda, débordant soudain d'émotions, enfouit sa tête contre la joue de Link, dans ses cheveux, battant des cils pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Link le sentit et caressa doucement sa tête. Ce fut trop pour la Princesse qui se laissa aller dans les bras du Héro.

« Link… Je… »

« Chut… Ça fait du bien, de pleurer, des fois. Il faut que ça sorte. »

Zelda hoqueta, submergée, et songea que Link avait dû pleurer aussi, à un moment ou à un autre. Parce qu'il était hylien, et qu'il était hylien de pleurer.

« Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je pleure ? »

« Evidemment que si. Mais tu as tant de raison de pleurer… »

Il lui caressait maintenant le dos, tandis qu'elle serrait convulsivement dans ses mains sa chemise, sanglotante, haletante, essayant de retrouver son calme. Elle finit par se concentrer sur la sensation rassurante de son corps en-dessous du sien, de son bras autour de ses hanches, de sa main qui effectuait de lents va-et-vient dans son dos, de son souffle dans son cou, sa respiration calme et détendue sur laquelle elle se calqua. Elle finit par se redresser, les yeux rouges, et Link l'embrassa.

« Alors, » demanda-t-il, « veux-tu me dire ce qui te mets dans de tels états ? »

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et se laissa aller, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, » assura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence où Zelda essayait essayer de trouver ses mots, ce que le chevalier compris parfaitement.

« Je t'aime, » finit-elle par dire.

Link, surpris, s'entendit demander :

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. Je t'aime, Link, Héro d'Hyrule je suis complètement et indéniablement amoureuse de toi. »

« Et c'est ça qui te fait autant pleurer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Peut-être est-ce un trop plein d'émotions accumulées qui veulent sortir. Peut-être est-ce le fait de ne réaliser que maintenant à quel point je t'aime. Peut-être de réaliser que je me sens enfin pleine, enfin complète, comme si tout d'un coup je venais de trouver la solution d'un problème auquel j'avais passé énormément de temps. J'ai l'impression que tout à coup, plein de chemins s'ouvrent devant moi, que les étoiles brillent plus fort, que chacun de mes sens est exacerbé, que je pourrais cueillir la lune rien qu'en tendant la main. J'ai l'impression que maintenant, je peux faire ce que je veux, j'ai l'impression de flotter quelque part, ailleurs, où la route des possibles est infinie, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est déverrouillé à l'intérieur de moi. »

Zelda se tut abruptement, à bout de souffle, alors qu'elle avait accéléré de plus en plus tout au long de sa tirade.

« Comme si… Non, pas comme si, parce que c'est exactement ça. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Link, profondément touché, se contenta de prendre sa main, et ce geste eut pour eux tous les mots du monde. Un silence suivit. Un long silence, tranquille, où chacun essayait de reprendre ses esprits, complètement absorbés par l'autre. Zelda finit par s'endormir, toujours la tête appuyée sur le torse de Link, et lui aussi finit par fermer ses yeux remplis d'étoiles, un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que Link remarqua fut le ciel bleu rose au-dessus de sa tête. Ensuite, il sentit que Zelda n'avait plus la tête appuyée sur son torse, mais sur son bras, et qu'elle lui tournait le dos, roulée en boule. Enfin, il vit son ombre – ou plutôt les jambes de son ombre qui pendaient d'un arbre, signe qu'il était assis sur une branche. Le chevalier reporta son attention sur sa Princesse encore endormie, se demandant s'il devait la réveiller ou non. Il se perdit très vite dans la contemplation de ses traits, laissant le temps passer, si bien que lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, le ciel était désormais bleu, et strié de nuages, et Zelda s'éveillait toute seule, battant des paupières.

« Mmh… »

Puis elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, et se retourna violement vers Link, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas disparu.

« Bonjour, Votre Altesse. » Lui lança celui-ci avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Elle secoua la tête, agitant ses cheveux défaits qui vinrent caresser par endroit la peau nue du guerrier. Link ressentit chacun de ces contacts avec une acuité décuplée et frissonna. Elle sourit à son tour, puis se détacha de lui en s'étirant, et regarda le ciel. Link croisa les bras derrière sa tête. C'était une belle journée d'été qui commençait.

Dark se laissa tomber au sol sans un bruit, sans même faire frissonner l'herbe. Il s'approcha des deux amoureux transis.

« Alors, vous allez bouger aujourd'hui ? »

Link acquiesça de la tête. Fenrir jaillit soudain du sous-bois, un sanglier entre les mâchoires. Zelda frissonna, et Link sourit d'un air appréciateur.

« Il n'a pas de limite pour le gibier ou quoi ? »

« Franchement, j'hésiterai à l'envoyer face à un ours. Mais il a bien tenu tête face à Ganon, alors bon, je suppose qu'il est particulièrement féroce. »

« Il est énorme ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Link secoua la tête sans répondre et flatta l'animal. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme deux éclats de glace, mais il rayonnait devant l'affection de son maître.

« T'as vu la longueur de ses crocs ? »

« Enfin, Zelda, il ne te fera pas de mal… ! »

Link continuait de cajoler l'animal sans paraître faire attention au sang qui maculait ses babines.

« Evidemment qu'il a des crocs de cette taille, » ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. « comment ferait-il pour se nourrir et se défendre autrement ? »

« Comme un loup normal ? »

« Il n'existe pas de loups normaux. »

Il vrilla soudain ses yeux dans ceux de Zelda.

« Est-ce que tu dirais qu'il existe un hylien normal ? »

« Non, mais… Un loup moyen, non ? »

« Justement, tous les peuples ont des spécimens plus que chétifs et d'autres plus que superpuissants. Fenrir, c'est l'élite. »

« Comme toi. » Murmura Zelda pour elle-même, mais il l'entendit. Il éclata de rire.

« Et oui, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'est rencontré : on y était destinés ! »

Dark souriait en retrait, appréciateur. Zelda secoua la tête en souriait, et se leva.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Link ne répondit pas tout de suite, apparemment occupé par Fenrir.

« … D'accord. » Dit-il enfin. Il se redressa et dépeça le sanglier. La vitesse avec laquelle il avait sortit son coutelas de sa ceinture et fini de découper la viande était hallucinante. Dark sourit.

« On dirait que tu essaies de l'impressionner. »

« Impressionner qui ? »

Link semblait perplexe.

« Zelda. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es tellement différent des autres hyliens. Enfin, pas uniquement les hyliens. Tu les surpasses tous, même sans faire exprès, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Zelda acquiesça en silence. C'était vrai. A force de le côtoyer depuis des années, elle avait fini par ne presque plus prêter attention à ses exploits, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait connu que peu d'hyliens de son envergure. Aucun, en fait. Pouvait-elle réellement ne plus voir son aura exceptionnelle, trop habituée à lui ? Non, pas vraiment. Il attirait l'œil, et continuait de toujours la surprendre. Son destin était exceptionnel, partie intégrante de lui. Parce que lui seul pouvait accomplir ce qu'il accomplissait, et avec cette apparente facilité.

Link haussa les épaules, et scella Epona.

« Bon bah, on te laisse, Dark. »

« C'est pas non plus comme si vous m'aviez pris. »

Zelda eut une bizarre envie de rire au trait d'esprit étrange de l'ombre de Link. Le chevalier blond quant à lui sourit franchement, sans toutefois rire, sans doute parce qu'il avait pensé la même chose. Ces deux-là étaient après tout la même personne. Zelda monta à son tour et ils reprirent leur chemin au travers de la forêt, Fenrir plus ou moins sur leurs talons. Juste avant de se fondre dans les ombres, Dark leur avait fait un signe de la main, et Zelda se demanda comment il avait pu changer autant. Dans ses souvenirs, Link et lui s'étaient battus plus d'une fois.

« Tu peux me montrer où c'est, chez toi ? »

Elle vit Link contracter brièvement ses doigts sur les rênes d'Epona, mais il ne répondit pas, ni ne changea quoi que ce soit à leur trajectoire. En fait, sans cette infime réaction, elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Elle entreprit donc de détailler la forêt : l'endroit était vert, lumineux, les arbres espacés et toutes sortes de plantes colorés s'étalaient sur le sol. Mais par-dessus tout, il y a avait une aura qui rendait l'endroit très étrange. La princesse n'aurait pas su décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais c'était presque comme si la forêt toute entière était vivante, avait une conscience. Soudain, Link lui murmura.

« Toi aussi, tu le ressens ? C'est parce qu'avant, c'était le domaine des fées. Elles vivaient là, et puis elles ont été chassées par les hyliens. Mais elles sont devenues la forêt puisqu'elles ne pouvaient être des fées. »

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? » Souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence, et Zelda se rendit compte qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu. Leur chevauchée de la veille lui avait semblée pus intéressante, et bien que la forêt luis emblait digne d'attention elle avait l'impression de toujours voir la même chose.

« Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ? » Demanda tout à coup la Princesse. Link se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« Parce que je n'ai rien à dire ? »

Zelda dût admettre que c'était une réponse recevable. Elle chercha un sujet de conversation.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu as rencontré Fenrir ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de le comprendre moi-même. J'attendrai d'y voir plus clair. »

« Bien, d'accord… Alors… Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait dans les deux ans entre ta victoire sur Ganon et ton arrivée au château ? »

Link prit une expression pensive.

« Rien de bien passionnant… J'ai chassé, pêché, construit des trucs et des machins… Bah, je te montrerais. Je suis parti aussi, la première année, voir une amie de l'autre monde… Oh, et j'ai passé six mois à construire un village, et j'ai démantelé un trafic de bananes… Un peu comme à l'époque où je combattais Ganon, sauf que j'essayais de toujours faire en sorte d'être rentré chez moi pour le dîner. »

« Wow… Ça a l'air cool ! »

Link lui lança un regard qui traduisait de la surprise autant que du scepticisme. Zelda poursuivit :

« Et Fenrir, tu l'as rencontré avant ou après ? »

« Avant, ça date d'une de mes précédentes vies. »

« Oh, ok. Il se réincarne, lui aussi ? »

« Mmh, je ne dirais pas ça exactement. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est. »

Zelda se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Et toi, Zel ? »

Le Princesse se tourna vers lui, un peu étonnée.

« Eh bien… Pas grand-chose non plus, je suppose. Papa a continué à m'apprendre les affaires du royaume, j'ai participé à quelques bals histoire de trouver un futur roi, mais comme tu le sais aucun prétendant n'a été retenu. La même chose que depuis que tu es arrivé, en fait. En plus ennuyant. »

« En plus ennuyant ? » Releva Link, haussant un sourcil taquin.

« Mmh, oui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de suspense ou de surprises avant que tu ne débarques dans mon quotidien. Je suis sans cesse à me demander ce que tu peux bien faire et…

« Tu m'aimes déjà tant que ça ? » L'interrompit le Héros, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Zelda se contenta de rougir avant d'expliquer :

« Je veux dire, tu as beau avoir été fait chevalier, tu es plus un électron libre. Et il n'y pas un seul chevalier, au château, qui parte comme ça pendant des semaines avant de refaire surface en déclarant qu'il a dû s'occuper d'organiser un mariage sans bananes, ou qui revient d'une 'balade' avec plus de prises que les chasseurs royaux eux-mêmes dans leurs meilleures chasses. Ou qui arrive à trembler de peur devant une poule, juste après avoir décoché une flèche en plein cœur d'une cible accrochée à un ballon les yeux fermés, ou qui… »

« Ok, j'ai compris. Je suis exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança Link avec un clin d'œil.

« Surtout horriblement vantard. » Se renfrogna Zelda. C'était vrai, elle lui faisait des tas de compliment et il… Ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité, certes, mais sur un ton… Zelda était plutôt agacée de l'insolence de son ami qui frisait les limites. Elle soupira. « Franchement, malgré tout ce que tu as d'exceptionnel, ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment si tout le monde finissait par te détester, tu es tellement imbu de toi-même ! »

« Oh, tu exagères. » Répondit Link, soudain sérieux. « Je ne suis pas imbu de moi-même. Vantard, je te le concède, mais bon, j'ai le droit à ma fierté, non ? »

« Certes, » répondit Zelda, « mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire autant étalage. Je suis sûre que d'une seule remarque tu pourrais ruiner toute l'emphase et le caractère élogieux de tous les compliments que je pourrais te faire. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des compliments. » Lui fit remarquer son interlocuteur, en détournant le regard. « Alors, j'en profite. Ça fait du bien de se sentir aussi important, tu sais. »

« Oui, je suppose. » Acquiesça Zelda. « C'est vrai que j'aime bien ça aussi. »

« Oh, et pas qu'un peu. Mais c'est vrai que tu te contentes souvent de rougir sans répondre. »

La simple mention de son rougissement suffit à colorer les joues de la Princesse.

« Oh, c'est adorable ! Rien que pour voir tes joues s'empourprer de la sorte, j'ai envie de te faire tout plein de compliments. »

« Ce serait encore mieux si tu les pensais. »

Link se tourna franchement vers elle, déconcerté.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, » répondit Zelda en fronçant les sourcils, « c'est mignon de faire des compliments, mais c'est mieux s'ils sont véridiques. »

« Mais bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Quel serait le point à faire de faux compliments ? »

« Aucun, » soupira Zelda, « si ce n'est me flatter pour m'utiliser… Ou parvenir à tes fins, en l'occurrence : me faire rougir. »

« Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ce serait te mentir, ça ne présente qu'un intérêt… Limité. » Fit remarquer le Héros, amer. « Je n'ai aucune envie de te mentir pour te faire rougir alors que je peux le faire sans mentir… »

« C'était un exemple, calme-toi. Je suis encore plus flatté que tous tes compliments soient vrais. »

Elle lui sourit, lumineuse. Link lui rendit son sourire, néanmoins toujours un peu confus par ses réflexions complexes. Il rapprocha Epona de la monture de sa compagne, avant de prendre la main de cette dernière.

« Tu es incroyable. Tu es une formidable Princesse et je suis sûr que tu feras une excellente Reine. »

Zelda sentit aussitôt le rouge qui l'avait légèrement délaissée lui remonter aux joues.

« C'était juste pour me faire rougir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Link fronça les sourcils, puis ricana.

« Tu vas rire, mais j'avais déjà oublié cette conversation, du moins son sujet. Je pensais plutôt à ta manière de voir les choses et d'argumenter ainsi. »

« Oh. » Zelda ne put rien ajouter. Puis elle réalisa et s'étrangla presque : « Comment peux-tu oublier si vite une conversation ? »

« Mais non, je ne l'avais pas oubliée… »

« Tu viens de le dire ! »

« … Je m'étais focalisé sur autre chose. »

La Princesse soupira, avant de lâcher, tout sourire :

« Des fois, je me demande comment Papa peut penser que tu ferais un bon roi. »

Il y eut un blanc. Zelda réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et lâcha les rênes d'une main pour la plaquer sur sa bouche.

« … Pardon ? » Link avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Euh, c-c-c'était… » Se mit à balbutier Zelda, désemparée. « C'est tombé une fois au milieu d'une conversation, je ne pense pas qu'il était tout à fait sérieux… Je venais de refuser le dernier prétendant et il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un susceptible de me plaire, et… »

Link, qui avait recouvré son sang-froid à une vitesse hallucinante, posa une main sur l'avant bras de la demoiselle.

« Ok, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Qu'il ait considéré l'option m'a surpris, c'est tout. J'aurai plutôt tendance à penser qu'il croirait que je finirais comme un tyran ignoble ou alors que je serais trop insouciant pour effectuer correctement l'administration d'un royaume. »

Zelda resta pensive un moment.

« Les extrêmes opposés, hein ? Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Link ne répondit pas immédiatement et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis seulement pas sûr de beaucoup aimer la paperasse… Et de manquer le voyage. »

« Peut-être viendra une époque où tu seras trop fatigué, ou que tu souhaiteras simplement te poser. » Envisagea la Princesse avec discernement.

« Peut-être. » admit Link. « Peut-être. »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'une clairière, et Link descendit d'Epona, avant de faire signe à Zelda faire de même. Elle s'exécuta, et fut surprise par l'étrange texture du sol dans cette partie de la forêt : c'était élastique, presque mou. Link lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit :

« Suis moi de près, il n'y a pas de sentier. »

Zelda s'exécuta et talonna Link qui s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivant un chemin invisible que la Princesse aurait été bien en peine de deviner. Il semblait se repérer parfaitement alors que Zelda n'aurait pas pu revenir sur ses pas, complètement perdue. Soudain, il disparut au détour d'un arbre. Zelda eut beau en faire le tour, et regarder dans toutes les directions, il était introuvable.

« Link ! » Appela-t-elle. « Link ! »

Il réapparut soudain derrière elle.

« Ah, tu es là. Je t'ai perdue, on dirait. »

Elle acquiesça, perplexe. Comment avait-elle pu le perdre et le retrouver si soudainement ? Il attrapa sa main.

« Là, comme ça, je ne te perdrais plus. »

Zelda rougit aussitôt, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils marchèrent encore un moment, la main de Zelda devenant de plus en plus moite dans celle, calleuse, du guerrier et ils finirent par déboucher sur une clairière en bordure d'une rivière. Un genre de moulin gigantesque se tenait là, agrémenté d'une roue à aube, d'un bras de préhension et d'un fourneau extérieur. Reliant la maison à un arbre, une corde était tendue, couverte de linge, et un potager s'étendait tout autour de l'habitation, entouré d'une clôture.

« Ma cabane. » Lança Link à une Zelda bouche bée.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les peintures murales, le vitrail du dernier étage du moulin, l'élégant perron surmonté d'un porche en bois soigneusement taillé, et tuilé.

« C'est toi qui a construit tout ça ? »

« Oui. » Dit Link sans plus d'émotions. Zelda se dit qu'elle pouvait retirer le qualificatif vantard à sa description du Héros. « Tu aimes ? »

« Oh oui… »

Zelda ne se lassait pas de repérer tous les détails que son œil pouvait percevoir : les pots de fleur en rang d'oignon le long du mur, rangés par taille les carreaux dans les allées du potager l'échelle qui donnait sur une porte à mi-hauteur du moulin les rideaux de la fenêtre au-dessus de la porte…

« … C'est magnifique ! »

Link émit un imperceptible soupir.

« Je suis content, alors. Tu entres ? »

Zelda acquiesça de la tête avant de se diriger vers le perron, bouillonnante de curiosité.

L'intérieur était aussi coquet que l'extérieur. Un escalier suivait le mur concave de la pièce, menant à trois étages supérieurs, de ce que lui avait dit Link. La pièce principale, où ils se trouvaient donc, était très spacieuse et lumineuse. Des outils de jardinage étaient entreposés dans un coin de la pièce (enfin, le coin formé entre le mur et une armoire). Ladite armoire était entrouverte, débordant de paperasse, de flacons et d'autres artefacts comme des pierres, des bijoux ou des insectes épinglés. Sur le mur d'en face, de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, le mur était couvert de râteliers remplis à craquer d'armes de tous types : gourdins, épées, espadons, baguettes magiques… Puis, venaient les arcs et les boomerangs, ainsi que les boucliers. Sur le mur du fond, enfin, il y avait une cuisine extrêmement bien équipée, et au centre de la pièce trônait une table avec une nappe brodée, faisant clairement référence à Hyrule : au centre, l'emblème, l'oiseau aux ailes déployées, soutenant la Triforce. Dans les quatre axes, on retrouvait les quatre peuples originaux : les Gorons, les Zoras, les Gerudo et les Kokiri. Puis, venaient en fresque tout autour le reste du monde : les Piafs, les Skimo et les Migloo, les Minish, les Mogma, les Subrosiens et les Tokay, les Tikwi ainsi que les Twilis. Un dessin était réservé à Ganondorf, d'un côté du cercle entrelaçant les créatures divines et les gardiens, et à son opposé, on trouvait Zelda. Link n'était nulle part en vue.

« Mmh… Je dois pouvoir mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. »

Zelda se tourna vers son ami qui mettait une élégante bouilloire sur les plaques en métal. Elle mourrait de faim.

« Tu n'as pas à manger aussi ? »

Link se tourna vers elle, tout en mettant le feu au petit bois de la cuisinière.

« Mmh, si, peut-être. »

Il s'approcha d'un placard mural et l'ouvrit, avant le refermer presque aussi sec. Il les fit tous ainsi et finit par sortir un paquet de biscuit du dernier.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Eh bien, apparemment, Dark a aussi l'habitude de se nourrir de résidus de monstres. »

« Oh. »

Zelda fit la grimace en s'imaginant manger un bout de bokolin grillé. Link s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil, en face d'elle, reversant la tête en arrière. La Princesse leva alors la tête et remarqua que le plafond était également couvert d'objets : un filet, des trucs qui ressemblaient à des cheveux, des fioles, des bandages, des vêtements, des paniers, des fleurs…

Soudain, la bouilloire se mit à siffler et tous les deux sursautèrent, avant d'éclater de rire devant leur réaction commune. Link se leva et alla déplacer l'eau, qu'il posa au centre de la table. Puis il prit une boule à thé dans un tiroir, ainsi qu'un pot sur le comptoir, et fourra la boule qu'il avait remplie de thé dans la théière. Ensuite, il sortit de sous le comptoir deux tasses en porcelaines, qu'il posa devant lui et Zelda. Ils attendirent que le thé infuse en discutant.

« D'où tiens-tu ces tasses ? »

« La plupart, je les ais trouvées et faites réparer, mais dans le cas de ces deux là, c'est un cadeau. »

« Un cadeau ? De qui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je serais bien en peine de m'en rappeler… » Répondit le Héros avec un petit sourire triste.

« Franchement… En tout cas, j'adore ta déco. »

« Ah ? Ca ne fait pas trop bazar ? »

Zelda secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Oh non, ça fait hyper bien ! On voit directement que quelqu'un vit là, et on a un bon aperçu de tes goûts, et ça crée une atmosphère toute particulière. »

Le rouge commençait à poindre aux joues de Link.

« Je te remercie. C'est un concentré de voyages, tout ça. »

« Et tu laisses Dark Link vivre ici ? » Demanda Zelda en suivant des yeux les étagères croulant sous les artefacts.

« Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il saccage ? »

« Qu'il saccage quoi ? »

« Bah, ta maison. »

« Non, pourquoi le ferait-il ? »

« Parce que c'est un méchant. »

« C'est avant tout mon ami. »

Zelda était un peu sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Link souleva le couvercle de la bouilloire et eut un claquement de langue appréciateur, annonçant à son amie que le thé était prêt. Il versa le liquide rouge foncé dans les deux tasses, et Zelda se trouva perplexe devant la couleur inhabituelle du thé.

« Il est à quoi ? »

« Aux fruits rouges. Je le fais moi-même. »

Zelda écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais tu sais faire plein de trucs ! »

« Euh… »

Link s'était figé, la bouilloire dans les mains.

« Merci ? »

Zelda ne put s'en empêcher : elle se leva de sa chaise – enfin de son fauteuil – et se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond… qui vira au rouge pivoine. Il se retourna et alla reposer la bouilloire sur le comptoir, avant de revenir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil toujours silencieux, et attrapa sa tasse de thé, qu'il commença à boire lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Zelda prit sa tasse à son tour, et fut agréablement surprise du goût sucré de ce thé. Elle le laissa couler avec satisfaction le long de sa gorge, savourant la chaleur diffuse qu'il lui donnait, son goût fruité sur sa langue. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua que Link la dévisageait.

« Délicieux. »

« Ah ? »

« Non, vraiment, c'est un régal ! »

« Bon, tant mieux alors. »

Link sourit et avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Ils le dégustèrent ainsi, en silence, savourant le thé comme la présence de l'autre.

Un coucou sur le mur sonna trois heures, et puisque le thé avait été fini, Link proposa de se remettre en route. Zelda acquiesça, et ils se levèrent tous les deux. En sortant, Zelda déposa un autre baiser sur la joue du Héros, qui lui rendit.

« Tu es extraordinaire. »

« Et toi formidable. Je suis contente que mon chez-moi t'ait plu. »

« Mais, comment fais-tu au château ? »

Link attrapa la main de Zelda pour se réengager dans la forêt.

« Et bien, ma chambre a à peu près cette tête. En moins fourni, bien sûr, il n'y a que trois ans de ma vie. »

Zelda esquissa un sourire et ils déboulèrent sur la clairière où ils avaient laissé Epona et Destan, qui piaffèrent en les voyant arriver. La Princesse flatta son cheval, et se remit en selle, grimaçant aux débuts de courbatures qu'elle avait. Link monta à son tour, dans un geste parfaitement fluide, et encore une fois Zelda se trouva admirative devant lui.

« Prête ? »

C'était une question purement rhétorique, mais Zelda y répondit, pour la forme.

« Oui. On peut y aller. »

Ils lancèrent leurs chevaux, suivant le sentier, et Zelda se sentit mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Décidemment, ce garçon lui faisait de l'effet.

Leur chevauchée continua encore un petit moment avant qu'ils ne sortent de la forêt pour débouler sur les plaines d'Hyrule. Rompant le silence qui les séparait, Link lança un clin d'œil à Zelda :

« Tu sais pourquoi je préfère les plaines à la forêt ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on peut aller rudement plus vite. On fait la course jusqu'à Kakariko ? »

« Euh… » Hésita Zelda un instant, sûre de perdre, mais Link était déjà parti. Elle soupira et lança Destan au galop à son tour. « Eh, attends-moi ! »

Peine perdue : le Héros était déjà hors de vue. Il grommela pour lui-même :

« L'attendre, elle est marrante ! Le but d'une course, ce n'est sûrement pas d'attendre les autres concurrents… Comment j'aurais pu gagner Epona, si j'avais dû attendre quoi que ce soit ? » Il entendit la jument renâcler doucement à l'entente de son nom et poursuivi son monologue cette fois-ci à son intention : « Eh oui, ma jolie… Tu as été une formidable compagne, tu sais ça ? Au cours de toutes ces vies à sauver Hyrule encore et toujours, comment aurais-je fait sans toi ? »

Et ce fut en récapitulant les hauts faits de la jolie jument baie silver que Link arriva largement en tête à Kakariko. Il eut le temps de réserver une chambre à l'hôtel et de trouver un endroit pour manger (le même hôtel, il n'eut pas à chercher très loin…) lorsque Zelda arriva, toute ébouriffée, en sueur et les joues rouges. En poussant la porte de l'hôtel, elle lança :

« Link, il a juste une question que je me pose. »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

Zelda se figea au surnom donné par son compagnon. Toutefois, elle repoussa quasiment immédiatement cela dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant de lui en parler plus tard, avant de répondre à son injonction :

« Pourquoi on fait escale à Kakariko alors qu'on va chez les Gerudo ? »

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Et que la nourriture y est délicieuse. Et que j'aime bien ce village. Et qu'un des marchands me doit toujours 3000 rubis du diamant brut que je lui ai vendu la dernière fois. Et puis, est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ? »

« Non, certes ! » Répondit Zelda en éclatant de rire. « Dis-moi, » ajouta-elle en haussant les sourcils, quelque peu moqueuse, « tu n'aurais pas l'intention de mettre ce village sur la paille quand même ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit Link en prenant un air faussement innocent.

« Sérieusement, la paye royale ne te suffit pas ? Tu as vraiment besoin de ruiner ce pauvre marchand ? »

« Je blaguais… » Répondit Link en soupirant. « Bien sûr que non, je lui ai fait une gracieuseté lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me payer mon diamant. Alors maintenant, je vends mes pierres précieuses chez les Gerudo : je connais une marchande qui, avec l'ajout d'un silex dans le prix, peut me faire des bijoux aux propriétés magiques. »

« Oh, c'est elle qui a fait la monture au diamant qui te permet de ne pas prendre de coups de soleil ? »

« Oui, mais comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Link, espiègle mais intrigué.

« Oh, eh bien… » Commença une Zelda cramoisie. « Je crois que c'était dans une taverne, une Gerudo qui se vantait d'avoir pu essayer cette tiare… »

Link ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire d'un air entendu.

« De toute façon, » ajouta Zelda, un peu bougonne, « tu ne la portes jamais, cette tiare. »

« Justement, » se moqua Link, « c'est pour ça que je me demandais comment tu savais. Et puis, c'est une tiare de fille. Je ne… Tu la veux ? » Demanda-t-il, pris d'une inspiration subite.

« Comment ? » Demanda Zelda, ne réalisant pas tout de suite. « Tu veux dire… »

« Je te l'offre. » Déclara Link, brusquement sérieux (Zelda commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas bipolaire). « Elle est à toi. »

« De quoi, la tiare ? » Demanda Zelda, déconcertée par son ami. Ce dernier soupira.

« Non, la joaillère. Bien sûr que oui, la tiare. Cadeau. »

Zelda devint suspicieuse. Pourquoi lui offrait-il un cadeau, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, juste parce qu'ils en parlaient ?

« Tu essaies de t'en débarrasser, avoue. Dis-moi, ça ne serait pas un autre présent de fiançailles ? »

Link se figea en se rappelant le mal fou qu'il avait eut à se dépatouiller de Ruto. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, puis eut un léger sourire.

« Bien sûr, c'est un cadeau de fiançailles… de toi à moi. » Il sortit la tiare de son sac à la contenance apparemment infinie, et la tendit vers Zelda en posant un genou au sol, toujours sans se départir de son sourire. « Ma Princesse Zelda adorée, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La blondinette sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher tandis que le peu de monde présent dans le restaurant qui ressemblait plus à un bar se tournaient vers eux. Zelda se leva de sa chaise sans toujours refermer la bouche, encore sous le choc, et resta un moment immobile, regardant Link qui ne cessait de sourire effrontément en-dessous d'elle. La Princesse se demandait si c'était une blague. Pour sa sécurité mentale, son honneur et sa réputation, elle décida que oui, et administra un grand coup dans la tête de Link de son poing fermé – ce qui ne lui fit pas beaucoup de dégâts, à peine une grimace exagéré puisqu'il comprit aussitôt sa tactique.

« Mais oui bien sûr… ! » Déclara-t-elle avec suffisance. « Je n'ai que ça à faire. Fini ta soupe, crétin. » Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire idiot de se dessiner sur son visage. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, et peu importait que ce fut une blague.

Pour la forme, Link se plaignit un peu et se montra un peu vexé de s'être fait rembarré de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher le fou rire irrépressible qui montait peu à peu en lui, ce qui déconfit un peu la Princesse en voyant à quel point il l'avait raillée. Elle murmura entre deux bouchées de pain imbibé de soupe à la citrouille :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, espèce de… de… »

Link ne releva pas son manque flagrant de vocabulaire et répondit, la voix hachée par le fou rire qu'il tentait toujours de retenir :

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Comme si le ciel t'était tombé dessus ! C'était trop drôle ! »

« Link, » répliqua Zelda, glaciale, « ne me fait plus jamais vivre une scène aussi embarrassante. Ce n'était absolument pas drôle. »

Link s'essuya les yeux avant de demander.

« Pourquoi ? »

Zelda tapa du poing sur la table.

« Parce que, c'est tout ! On ne demande pas une Princesse royale en mariage dans le restaurant d'un petit bourg de campagne, devant une soupe à la citrouille, et encore moins sur un coup de tête ! Il faut parler à Papa, faire une demande officielle, tout le tintouin… Et réfléchir aux conséquences ! Bon sang, Link, si tu m'épouses, tu deviendras Roi ! Je croyais que ce n'était pas ta tasse de thé ?! »

Link reposa la cuiller qu'il venait de vider pendant la tirade de la Princesse.

« Très bien, je demanderais ta main à ton Père à notre retour. Quant à devenir Roi… S'il le faut pour t'épouser, je le ferais. Il n'y pas de sacrifice que je ne ferais pas pour toi. »

Zelda secoua la tête.

« Je me fiche que tu sois Roi ou pas, ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu le fasses bien. Si pour toi, c'est une corvée, je ne peux pas non plus t'imposer ça. »

Link se contenta de finir sa soupe, pensif, et Zelda fit de même. Était-il vraiment sérieux avec cette histoire de demande en mariage ?

Lorsque Link fit tourner la clé dans la porte de leur chambre, le cliquetis retentissant ramena Zelda à la réalité. Elle s'était en effet perdue dans ses réflexions, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non Link voulait vraiment l'épouser, s'il se pouvait qu'il fasse un bon Roi, et sinon est-ce qu'elle avait moyen de se soustraire à sa vie de Princesse pour vivre avec lui ? Mais elle savait bien que non. Soit il devenait Roi, soit il restait un chevalier célibataire – ou peut-être se marierait-il avec quelqu'une d'autre. En entrant dans la pièce, Zelda eut à peine le temps de noter le lit double au centre de la pièce, le paravent qui délimitait la salle d'eau, l'armoire en bois à côté de la fenêtre, et la glace sur le mur avant que Link ne l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser fermement. La Princesse ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis lui rendit son baiser, admettant que ça lui avait manqué à elle aussi. Soudain, Link se sépara d'elle.

« Zelda… Tu sais, j'étais sérieux, en bas. Ce n'était pas bien de te moquer de moi. »

La blondinette sentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée sa mâchoire se décrocher, mais elle la referma bien vite, avant de dire :

« Oh, c'est que… ça me semblait tellement incongru, tellement invraisemblable, cette situation… C'est vrai quoi, ça fait trois ans que tu vis au château et tu ne connais pas les usages pour ce genre de truc ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je les connaisse ?! Ce n'est pas si courant de demander une Princesse en mariage, dans les écuries ou dans la cuisine, tu sais ! Et puis, vu le nombre de prétendants que tu as éconduits, ça m'étonnerait qu'il en reste beaucoup. »

« C'est un reproche ? » Zelda se sentait bouillir. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si elle était une Princesse et que, manque de chance, elle n'avait aucune envie de finir sa vie avec n'importe lesquels de ces imbéciles ou cupides, ou vantards, ou obsédés.

« Non. »

Les traits de Link étaient plissés, mais soudain les coins de ses yeux retombèrent et il parut vieillir de vingt ans.

« C'était un simple constat. Désolé de t'avoir humiliée. »

Et lui tourna le dos. Zelda resta un moment interdite, réalisant que c'était une dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui. Elle eut envie de s'en mordre les doigts, pour s'empêcher d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit plutôt. Elle l'avait blessé, et c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement inconfortable. Néanmoins, lui aussi l'avait blessée, mais elle ferait sa part d'excuses.

Le Héros était en train de se changer pour passer la nuit. Elle se rapprocha doucement par derrière – enfin, elle ne se donnait pas beaucoup de mal pour être discrète, parce qu'elle savait que peu importe les précautions qu'elle pouvait prendre, il l'entendrait – et lorsqu'il eut dégrafé son ceinturon de poitrine, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Il était mince, si bien qu'elle pouvait aisément faire le tour de son torse, mais elle releva plutôt ses avant bras pour le prendre par les épaules. Zelda remarqua qu'elle faisait à peu près sa taille, et elle souffla dans ses cheveux :

« Je suis désolée. »

Link resta un moment immobile, puis il releva doucement sa tête en arrière, la posant dans le creux de la gorge de Zelda.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-il simplement, mais ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur de la jolie blonde. « Ce n'est pas de tout repos, d'être amoureux de toi, tu sais. »

Les joues de son interlocutrice s'enflammèrent aussitôt, et bien qu'il ne pût pas les voir, Link ajouta :

« Ah, attends, je veux te voir rougir. »

Il se défit aussitôt de son étreinte pour lui faire face, puis l'attira à lui d'une main tandis qu'il caressait sa joue de l'autre.

« Adorable. » Murmura-t-il. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Ça t'a tant gêné que ça ? »

Zelda comprit aussitôt de quoi il parlait.

« Non, pas vraiment, j'étais plutôt flattée. C'est simplement que… ou plutôt, que ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de tête, en mode 'Oh, tiens, et si je la demandais en mariage ?' sans égard pour ce que j'aurais pu en penser. Tu sais, pour une fille, on ne rêve pas forcément de se faire demander en mariage par son amoureux dans un restaurant paumé dans la cambrousse, en mangeant de la soupe à la citrouille. »

« Eh, Kakariko n'est pas paumé dans la cambrousse ! »

Zelda leva un sourcil ironique.

« Mais ok, » murmura Link en plongeant sa tête dans son cou ('Il aime bien ça décidemment', se dit la Princesse), « message reçu. Je te demanderais en grandes pompes, un de ces quatre. »

Zelda ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de rougir en silence. Un moment passa, durant lequel ils étaient tout deux immobiles, Link entourant Zelda de ses bras et Zelda jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle appréciait le contact avec ce corps chaud, vivant, pressé contre elle, et il était plutôt rassurant de savoir qu'il pouvait lui faire un simple câlin sans pour autant vouloir aller plus loin. La confiance de la jeune femme en son ami s'en trouva renforcée, et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était confortable, de se sentir ainsi serrée contre lui ! Elle se sentait… tellement paisible, si limpide… Mais elle fut vite rattrapée par son corps, qui se signala dans un long bâillement qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle se rendit alors compte d'à quel point elle était fatiguée par cette journée, les muscles endoloris par la monte, et le cœur comme le cerveau en surchauffe de la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Link marmotta, le nez toujours pressé contre son épaule :

« Fatiguée ? »

« Crevée. » Dit simplement Zelda.

« Bon, alors, au dodo. »

Il l'attrapa avant de la soulever dans ses bras, un dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, puis la posa sur le lit, avant de réaliser qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la journée. Il soupira et lui tourna le dos, la laissant se déshabiller en toute décence. Il se glissa entre les draps du lit et fixa le plafond.

Zelda, de son côté, resta un moment immobile, ressassant la sensation très inhabituelle des muscles des bras de Link qui avaient roulés contre sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil, c'était très déstabilisant. Il était terriblement fort, et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait bien aimée être aussi forte que lui, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lancer des éclairs de lumières. Bah, elle était sans doute plus réfléchie, plus sage – après tout, elle en avait quand même la Triforce. Mais c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à demander à Impa de lui apprendre le maniement des armes : elle voulait faire aussi bien, sinon mieux, que le Héros. Elle savait bien que c'était impossible, mais étant donnés les risques qu'il prenait, elle voulait pouvoir se débrouiller s'il venait à manquer. Ce qui, elle l'espérait, n'arriverait jamais : ce serait une tragédie pour le Royaume comme pour son cœur. Sur ces réflexions, se rappelant qu'il l'attendait probablement, Zelda enleva sa veste, son surcot, sa ceinture et ses bas, ainsi que ses bottes. Elle n'était plus qu'en chemise, et entreprit de défaire les tresses compliqués qui s'enroulaient autour de sa tête avant de se mettre au lit à son tour. En se glissant sous le drap, la Princesse frôla non délibérément la jambe du Héro, provoquant un violent frisson chez ce dernier. Elle s'immobilisa, en appui sur ses coudes, lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme glisser le long de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire de bonne grâce, et répondit à son baiser enflammé tout en jouant avec la mèche sur laquelle étaient enfilées trois perles qu'elle savait aussi bleues que les yeux de leur propriétaire. Cependant la fatigue prit le dessus, elle se laissa glisser le long de son bras, éparpillant ses cheveux dans tous les sens, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Link la contempla ainsi, endormie sur lui, et ne put retenir un soupir amoureux. Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Il embrassa son front tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui montrer le lendemain.

« Encore une longue journée en perspective. »


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Zelda se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle trouva la chambre vide. Elle se releva en s'empêtrant dans ses couvertures et remarqua la fumée de l'eau chaude derrière le paravent de la douche. La Princesse passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler vaguement, consciente de l'inutilité de son geste.

« Link ? »

Sa voix pâteuse trahissait sa fatigue persistante. Mais personne ne répondit. Le blondinette se leva et sentit le parquet tiède sous ses pieds. Quelle sensation étrange. Toujours en chemise, elle passa la tête derrière le paravent. Vide. Étouffant un bâillement, elle rebroussa chemin. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elles n'étaient pas là hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? A ce moment, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée. Ecore toute embuée par le sommeil, Zelda ne reconnu personne et ne parvint pas à comprendre un traître mot de la dispute. Elle ouvrit la porte pour descendre, dans l'idée d'aller voir ce qui se passait, lorsqu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec la garde royale. Un ange passa.

« Zel ! »

La situation était pour le moins gênante : la garde royale, de toute évidence de très mauvaise humeur, se trouvait face à Son Altesse en chemise. Link sauva la situation en leur claquant la porte au nez. Toujours pas réveillée, la Princesse fronça les sourcils, se rendant obscurément compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. De l'autre côté de la porte, Link avait une discussion plutôt animée avec le capitaine de la garde au sujet de la présence de la Princesse dans cet endroit. Zelda se lava à l'eau chaude et cela la ramena à la réalité. Elle fronça les sourcils et étouffa un cri : elle venait de se rappeler le filet de sang qui coulait le long de la tempe de son compagnon. Elle attrapa ses jupes et son corset, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lacer pour se précipiter dehors.

« On est partis il y a deux jours, et le gouvernement n'a pas à vous informer des déplacements de la Princesse ! En plus, techniquement, je suis votre supérieur et elle aussi, alors où est le problème ? Nous nous rendons chez les Gerudo pour une mission diplomatique ! »

« En passant par Kakariko ? Sans escorte ? » Répondit son interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil.

« Mais cela ne vous regarde pas ! Et je suffis à la Princesse, comme escorte ! »

« Link ! »

Les deux hommes portèrent leur attention sur la Princesse qui dévalait les escaliers à toute allure. Link fut complètement hypnotisé par son allure sauvage et magnifique et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Croisant le regard du capitaine – à la fois amusé et suspicieux – il la referma bien vite.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ? »

La rougeur qui monta aux joues de Zelda le fit fondre encore plus si c'était possible. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils : la blessure était encore pire à la lumière que ce qu'elle avait entre-aperçu.

« Je te retourne la question ! Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » Dit-elle en désignant la blessure, la fureur perçant dans sa voix. Le capitaine était complètement oublié. Link eut une expression de surprise.

« Je suis blessé ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Le chevalier passa la main sur la blessure et laissa échapper une légère grimace.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas ça. »

Le capitaine de la garde observait leur manège, à la fois vexé et charmé. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux.

« Où t'es-tu fait ça ? » La voix de la Princesse était menaçante.

« Oh, je suis allé nettoyer ce que je voulais te montrer. Je me souvenais plus qu'il y avait autant de monstres. J'étais persuadé d'avoir tout nettoyé, mais ils doivent trouver l'endroit confortable.»

Zelda haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais Link n'en dirait pas plus. Le capitaine se racla la gorge. Le Princesse se tourna vers lui, le port altier et le regard soudain glacé.

« Oui ? »

La voix de Zelda trahissait toute son autorité.

« ... »

Le capitaine la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait irruption dans ma chambre ? »

L'homme s'inclina légèrement.

« Nous l'ignorions, Votre Altesse. »

Elle soupira.

« Je m'en doute. On ne vous a pas dit que cette chambre était occupée ? Vous faites irruption chez les gens vous ? »

« En fait, » répondit l'homme, mortifié, « nous faisions une perquisition. »

Zelda haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez votre mandat ? »

L'homme sortit de son sac le parchemin au sceau écarlate. La Princesse le parcourut des yeux, ses yeux s'écarquillant et sa mâchoire tombant au fur et à mesure. Elle le tendit ensuite à Link et demanda au militaire :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Toujours atrocement gêné, le fantassin répondit simplement, quoi qu'un peu effrontément :

« Rien de plus que ce qui est écrit, Votre Altesse. »

Elle se tourna vers Link, légèrement inquiète, à l'instant où celui-ci relevait les yeux du document. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Le chevalier rendit le parchemin à la Princesse et lança au détachement :

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

Il sortit son ocarina et se volatilisa. Les hommes en furent profondément impressionnés : pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient – enfin, voyaient – le sauveur d'Hyrule, et le voir utiliser les légendaires artefacts des déesses était pour le moins saisissant. Alors, les légendes disaient vraiment la vérité ? Cet homme blond aux yeux bleus, au visage angélique, aux muscles bien dessinés, à l'autorité naturelle, cet homme avait une prestance décidément magnifique et ses blessures ne réduisaient en rien cette magnificence. Les hommes se mirent à parler entre eux, ravis d'avoir pu voir le Héros et se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien digne de sa légende, échangeant des impressions. Zelda en entendit des morceaux et ne put empêcher un sentiment de fierté de l'envahir. Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le parchemin et elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Cela pose-t-il un problème, Votre Altesse ? »

La voix du capitaine lui sembla soudain atrocement mielleuse. La Princesse secoua ses longues mèches en désordre.

« Je verrais avec Link. »

« Vous semblez très proches. »

C'était une simple constatation, rien à démentir. De toute façon, Zelda n'en avait pas l'intention.

« En effet. Nos trop nombreuses réincarnations nous ont permis de nous apprendre à nous connaître très bien. »

« Trop nombreuses ? Regrettez-vous votre rôle, Votre Altesse ? »

Le regard glaçant que l'intéressée lui lança lui coupa le souffle.

« Pas le moins du monde. Je comprends la nécessité de protéger Hyrule de la sorte et j'en suis fière. Il s'agit plus d'une sensation d'impuissance. Peu importe combien de fois Link et moi scellons le Fléau, Ganon revient, et si ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas mieux. Enfin, je préfèrerais encore faire ça une éternité que de voir Hyrule sombrer dans le chaos. »

Zelda n'était pas sûre que dire qu'elle se sentait impuissante était la meilleure tactique, mais au moins cela détourna la conversation sur elle et non pas sur sa relation avec Link.

« Vous êtes très impressionnante, Votre Altesse. Votre sagesse et votre dévotion pour votre peuple sont sujets de fierté et de confiance de vos sujets. »

« Je vous remercie. »

La Princesse inclina très légèrement le menton, montrant sa reconnaissance. L'homme s'inclina en retour et Link réapparut. Zelda remarqua aussitôt sa mine soucieuse. Il dit directement au capitaine :

« Très bien. Nous allions partir dès que Son Altesse serait levée de toute façon. »

Puis il s'adressa à Zelda, qui avait comprit.

« Viens, Zel, on bouge. »

Ils remontèrent faire leurs affaires.

« Alors ? » Demanda Zelda dès que la porte fut refermée. Link eut une drôle de moue.

« Je me demande combien de temps Impa est restée absente. La situation en son absence s'est un peu dégradée. Heureusement qu'elle est là, je pense qu'elle va reprendre les choses en main. Sinon… »

« C'est le connétable ? »

Link la dévisagea.

« Oui. »

Zelda haussa les épaules avant d'y poser son sac. Link ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux tout en passant ses armes et son bouclier. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à leur arrivée dans l'écurie où il remercia chaleureusement le patron avant de le payer. Le Héros monta et fit signe à sa compagne de faire de même.

Cependant, le pas paisible de leurs chevaux ne les conduisit non pas, comme la Princesse s'y attendait, vers la sortie du village, mais plutôt vers l'arrière de celui-ci.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Mais Link se contenta simplement de descendre de cheval et d'attacher la longe d'Epona à une barrière.

« Juste là. » Dit-il avec un sourire. Non sans efforts, la Princesse détacha son regard de ses mains crispées sur les rênes pour le porter sur ce qui l'entourait : un cimetière.

« Sérieusement ? Je connais ce cimetière. »

Link lui sourit simplement.

« Moi aussi. »

Zelda lui tira la langue et il éclata de rire.

« Allez, viens, descends. »

Malgré son air vexé, Zelda s'exécuta et s'approcha de l'entrée quelque peu délabrée du cimetière.

« Ne fait pas cette tête, voyons. J'ai vraiment quelque chose à te montrer. »

Zelda le suivit à travers les rangées envahies de mauvaises herbes sans se départir de sa mine boudeuse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'emmènes au temple de l'Ombre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je t'emmènerai là ? »

Zelda ne répondit rien, se contentant de pincer les lèvres. Enfin, Link s'arrêta devant une petite tombe au bout de la dernière rangée. Le sceau royal d'Hyrule était à peine visible sous la mousse et l'érosion. La Princesse se pencha sur la tombe, tâchant d'en déchiffrer le nom.

« Je me suis toujours demandée, pourquoi est-ce que ce cimetière est aussi petit ? »

Link sortit son ocarina.

« Et bien, les habitants de Kakariko ne sont pas vraiment sédentaires… Alors, comme l'emplacement de leur village change tout le temps, leur cimetière aussi. Ils n'ont simplement pas le temps de le remplir. »

Zelda se tourna vers lui avec étonnement.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

Link écarquilla les yeux.

« Bah oui, bien sûr… ! Tu pensais que c'était lié à quoi ? »

Zelda éluda la question en reportant son attention sur la pierre tombale. Derrière elle, Link souffla dans l'ocarina une mélodie qu'elle reconnu avec surprise.

« La sérénade de l'eau ? »

Mais Link n'eut pas le temps d'affirmer ou d'infirmer cette déduction : leur attention fut accaparée par la pierre tombale qui glissa sur sa droite dans un grondement éraillé. Une petite échelle apparut.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est pourtant le sceau d'Hyrule qui est inscrit ! » S'écria Zelda, confuse.

« Mais ce n'est pas une tombe hylienne. »

Zelda lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel le Héros ne répondit pas. Il se laissa tomber le long de l'échelle, glissant sur les barreaux verticaux. Zelda décida qu'elle descendrait cette échelle plus lentement, mais plus en sécurité. Elle atterrit sur un petit bout de terre entouré d'eau, et de la lumière filtrait au loin.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Link haussa un sourcil.

« Sous le cimetière de Kakariko, où veux-tu que nous soyons ? »

Zelda secoua la tête, agacée. Link s'avança vers la lumière, et désigna l'endroit à Zelda.

« Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Zelda observa l'étrange endroit : les murs étaient blancs et bleus, soigneusement ouvragés en arabesques élégantes, les luminites bleues diffusaient une lumière éthérée. Au centre, dans le flot de lumière, une large stèle circulaire était posée sur le sol, ornée du symbole Zora : les trois cercles intérieurs de Nayru. La Princesse fronça les sourcils.

« Je… »

Link lui prit la main et fourra son autre main dans sa poche. C'était un geste que Zelda ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la pierre tombale – puisque c'en était une. Où l'avait-elle déjà vue ? Soudain cela fit ' _tilt_ ' dans son esprit.

« C'est… ! La tombe de … ! »

Link acquiesça en silence. En tournant la tête vers lui, la Princesse remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne savait que dire. Après tout, elle n'avait pas très bien connu les Zora. Elle resserra simplement sa pression sur la main de Link qui s'essuya les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait qu'elle le voie pleurer.

« Pourquoi l'avoir enterrée ici ? »

« C'est la tradition royale Zora. Dans le cimetière de Kakariko. Je n'ai jamais demandé pourquoi. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il y eut un moment de silence où Zelda se posait mille questions. Devait-elle essayer de lui remonter le moral ? Faire quelque chose, du moins ?

Puis Link sortit de son sac un médaillon que Zelda reconnut également.

« Un médaillon des sages ? Mais… où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Link ne répondit pas et le posa sur la tombe, devant une jacinthe bleue. Une vive lumière se produisit, et deux esprits se matérialisèrent au-dessus de la tombe. Les deux Zora s'observèrent un moment avec de se saluer à la mode Zora. Puis elles se tournèrent vers Link et Zelda. Ruto ouvrit grand la bouche en reconnaissant le Héros.

« Link ! »

« Hey, salut Ruto. »

« Ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être mort depuis longtemps ! »

Link sortit sa main de sa poche pour se la passer dans les cheveux.

« En effet. Je me suis réincarné, tu sais ? »

« Oh. »

La petite Zora sautillante se tourna ensuite vers Zelda.

« Toi aussi ? »

La gorge sèche, la Princesse acquiesça.

« J'ai toujours pensé que Mipha était ta réincarnation. »

L'intéressée prit la parole.

« Nous partageons certains aspects de nos âmes en effet. Nous sommes sœurs d'âmes en quelque sorte. C'est pour cette raison que l'on s'est reconnue immédiatement. »

Zelda hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle n'en revenait pas. Mipha et Ruto étaient là, devant elle… Elle pouvait leur dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce pourquoi elle avait manqué de temps.

« Mipha… »

« Votre Altesse… »

Zelda sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolée… C'est de ma faute si tu… Si tu… »

« Non, Votre Altesse. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. »

Mipha se posa sur le sol pour se mettre à la hauteur de la blonde.

« C'était le destin. Je ne suis pas morte en vain, et vous avez sauvé Hyrule. »

« Grâce à vous. »

« Princesse, j'ai été très fière d'être une Prodige à vos côtés, de piloter Ruta. J'ai été très heureuse de cette opportunité qui m'a été offerte de vous rencontrer. »

Zelda semblait vraiment sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle réussit cepedant à articuler :

« Moi aussi, Mipha, moi aussi. J'ai été très fière de te compter parmi les Prodiges, et très heureuse d'être ton amie. Tu… Depuis tout ce temps, tu me manques toujours. »

Link lui serra légèrement la main et s'adressa à Mipha.

« Merci, Mipha. Merci pour ton don. Il m'a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Je te le rends, maintenant. »

Mipha inclina la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? Une partie de moi était avec toi ainsi. »

« Ne prends pas ça pour un rejet. J'ai simplement l'impression… ça ne m'appartiens pas, tu vois ? Ce n'est pas… bien, pas naturel… de le garder. Et tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être toujours avec moi. » Ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Lentement, la sphère bleutée jaillit hors de la poitrine du Héros et vint se poser dans les paumes ouvertes de Mipha. Elle sourit à son tour.

« C'est vrai, il me manquait une partie de moi. Et je suis sûre que tu es désormais assez fort pour t'en passer. »

« Merci. » Dit encore une fois Link en inclinant la tête.

« Mais, Link… » Cette intervention venait de Ruto. « Comment on va faire pour se marier maintenant que je suis morte ? »

« Ruto, tu es une sage aussi, tu te souviens ? Les sages ne peuvent pas se marier. »

A côté de lui, Link sentit Zelda se tendre. Ruto fit la moue, puis se tourna vers la Zora rose.

« Bon, maintenant que tu reposes en paix, je peux te faire visiter l'au-delà. Tu viens ? Tout le monde t'attend. »

Mipha sourit

« Oh, merci, c'est très gentil, Ruto. »

Avant de disparaitre, elle se tourna vers Link.

« Tu vas libérer les trois autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge nouée, le Héros ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. Sur un dernier sourire, la Prodige s'évanouit dans une lumière bleue, et la salle souterraine sembla soudain bien sombre aux deux visiteurs, malgré les luminites et le médaillon de l'eau qui brillait toujours légèrement.

Ils remontèrent en silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Enfin, une fois dehors au soleil, Zelda demanda.

« Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? »

Link fit 'non' de la tête.

« C'est Impa qui m'a dit que faire. »

« Impa ? » Zelda était perplexe.

« Oui, elle m'a montré son médaillon, et elle m'a dit : 'Tu t'en souviens ?' » Link secoua la tête. « Le médaillon de l'Ombre… Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? C'était une torture, ce temple. Impa a ajouté : 'Quand je mourrai, il faudra que tu le poses sur ma tombe. Cela réunira les deux parties de l'âme scindée de mon ancêtre, la sage de l'Ombre.' Alors je me suis dit que je devrais en faire autant pour les quatre autres médaillons. »

« Quatre ? »

Link se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout qui pourrait conserver celui de Raru. »

« Donc… Il y avait le médaillon de l'eau, celui de Ruto, qui va à Mipha. Ensuite celui du feu, Darunia, qui va à Daruk. Puis celui de l'ombre, Impa donc, et celui de l'Esprit, Nabooru, qui va à Urbosa. Mais à qui va celui de Saria ? »

« A Revali. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Zelda, étonnée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais observé le médaillon ? C'est un moulin à vent. Et… Le temple avait beaucoup de courants d'air, si j'ose dire. »

Zelda fit la moue.

« Si tu le dis. Donc, il reste Raru. Au fait, où était celui de Ruto ? »

« C'était Sidon qui l'avait. Il m'a dit que Mipha le portait pour les grandes cérémonies, qu'il faisait partie du trésor royal. Je lui expliqué qu'il représentait la moitié de l'âme de son ancêtre, et qu'il fallait le rendre. Maintenant que j'y pense, Sidon aurait sans doute été content de revoir Mipha. »

« Oui, en effet. » Murmura Zelda.

« Même si je pense qu'elle fera comme tous les sages, elle enfreindra les règles pour lui parler… ! » Link rit et Zelda se tourna vers lui, scandalisée.

« Attends, ' _comme tous les sages_ '… ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Link se tut aussitôt.

« Eh bien, Saria et Ruto ont toutes les deux enfreints les règles pour me parler, alors je pense que Mipha ne s'en privera pas pour parler à son frère... »

« Ce n'est pas _tous les sages_ ! »

« Je… Je sais bien, ok ? Désolé ! » Répondit Link, un peu effrayé de froisser l'honneur de sa Princesse. Zelda rajusta son amazone en soupirant.

« Désolée de m'emporter… Quel est ton prochain objectif ? »

Link se fit songeur.

« Eh bien, le but de ce voyage n'est-il pas de se rendre chez les Gerudo ? Donc, le médaillon de Nabooru. Enfin, on voit bien qu'Urbosa est sa descendante. Elles se ressemblent tellement… ! »

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, sans remarquer Zelda qui s'énervait à côté de lui.

« Magnifiques… »

« Link ! »

La Princesse était toute rouge.

« Oui, mon amour ? » Lança-t-il innocemment, tournant vers elle ses deux yeux au bleu profond. Le regard glacé de la blonde le refroidit immédiatement. Elle tourna les talons et enfourcha Destan. Link courut derrière elle, paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tu ne veux pas faire le médaillon de l'Esprit en premier ? Lequel te ferait plaisir ? »

« Alors c'est juste pour ça que tu aimes le peuple Gerudo ? Parce que ce sont des femmes ? Exotiques ? Grandes ? Fortes ? Qui savent se battre ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » Mais malgré tout, le Héros n'était pas stupide. Il avait très bien comprit que sa petite protégée lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Oui, Nabooru et Urbosa étaient très belle, mais Zelda l'était encore plus – et en plus elle était à sa taille. Mais pourquoi se focaliser sur le physique alors que les qualités et les défauts qu'il chérissait chez la Princesse n'étaient en rien ceux des deux grandes femmes ?

« C'est bon, j'en sais assez. Je rentre au château. »

« Ne fait pas l'idiote. »

Le ton de Link, franchement froid, immobilisa la Princesse. Elle fit volte-face.

« Et tu m'insultes en plus ? »

Link parfaitement immobile, ne lui répondit, la considérant simplement du regard. Enfin, il soupira.

« Tu agis toujours de la même manière, malgré toutes tes réincarnations, c'est fou. J'aurais pensé que l'expérience de plusieurs milliers d'années t'aurait été profitable, mais non. Tu agis encore et toujours comme une gamine. »

Les yeux de Zelda lançaient des éclairs. Clairement, elle ne se considérait pas comme une gamine.

« Tu me fais une crise de jalousie sur des personnes qui n'ont rien à t'envier, dont une que tu ne connais même pas. Oui, Urbosa et Nabooru sont magnifiques, et je suis désolé de l'avoir exprimé, mais leur beauté n'a rien à voir avec la tienne. La leur est trop sauvage, trop différente pour l'apprécier sans souffrir. Ce sont des femmes libres et impétueuses, comme toutes les Gerudo. »

« Insinues-tu que je suis une poupée de porcelaine, faite pour vivre en cage ou aux crochets d'un homme ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu ne me le feras jamais dire. Je dis simplement que quiconque s'attache à une Gerudo – et plus particulièrement à une de ces deux là – ne pourras pas en ressortir indemne. Il n'y a rien à gagner à aimer Urbosa ou Nabooru – parce que leur culture fait qu'elles te détruiront. En revanche, trouver une femme à la fois belle, forte et puissante, qui n'a rien à envier à une Gerudo avec son tempérament de feu, mais dont la clairvoyance et la sagesse surpassent celles de tous les peuples, une femme au courage exemplaire, une femme dont la peau est plus lisse qu'une perle, une femme dont les yeux ne donnent qu'envie de se noyer dedans, une femme dont la douceur et la bonté n'ont d'égales que sa férocité et sa détermination, trouver une femme comme cela… »

Tout en parlant, Link s'était rapproché de Zelda et avait enroulé une de ses mèches enrubannées autour de son doigt, tandis qu'elle restait immobile, saisie par ses paroles et le regard envoûtant qu'il posait sur elle.

« Trouver une femme comme cela, » reprit-il, « ça tient du miracle. »

Il y eut un silence, où seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres était audible.

« Je suis idiote, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla enfin Zelda.

« Non. Tu es toi, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique dans ce cadeau que tu offres à tous ceux qui t'entourent. » Répondit simplement Link.

« Je sais bien à quel point tu tiens à moi, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de trouver une faille, un défaut, comme si j'essayais de prouver que ce n'était qu'une illusion… »

Link la prit dans ses bras, glissant sa main dans son dos.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur. La vie serait bien fade autrement. »

« Mipha… »

Link ne répondit rien.

« J'étais jalouse d'elle, et d'Urbosa aussi, quoi qu'un peu moins. »

Link hésita un instant.

« Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de m'apprécier, au début… »

« Non. Au début… Pourquoi est-ce que tu toi tu étais si doué, porté nues par tout le monde, sans rien faire, alors que moi je n'arrive pas à éveiller un pouvoir héréditaire ? »

« Sans rien faire ? »

« Mais oui ! Tu sais faire tournoyer ton épée, et quoi d'autre ? »

« Zelda, si je ne tenais pas autant à toi, je te raconterais par le menu tout ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas à rougir d'avoir été choisi par la Triforce du courage, crois-moi, parce que pour faire ce que j'ai accompli, il en faut, du courage. »

« Je sais. Je suis injuste. Quand j'étais Sheik, je me suis battue aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, pour faire le dixième de ce que je t'ai vu faire, mais c'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Je suis injuste de croire qu'invoquer un sceau demande plus de forces. »

« Non, c'est une question de coopération. Tu ne peux pas sceller Ganondorf s'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'est un très bon sorcier autant qu'un guerrier d'exception. C'est pour ça que tu a besoin de courage. »

Zelda se demandait s'il avait dit courage plutôt que force en faisant référence à lui. Pourquoi ce choix de mots autrement ?

« Mais c'est toujours pareil, la Triforce doit s'équilibrer. Il faut la force, le courage et la sagesse à égalité pour pouvoir formuler un vœu. Si l'un des trois devient plus puissant, les deux autres doivent s'allier. Cependant, il n'y a que la force brute qui, sans la sagesse et le courage pour la juguler, peut devenir un danger. Je n'aurais donc pas à m'allier à Ganondorf pour t'éliminer le cas échéant ! »

« Tu les as, toi. Le courage, la force et la sagesse. »

Link rit.

« Clairement pas, non. J'ai du courage, certes, et j'ai travaillé ma force pendant des années. Quant à la sagesse… Je ne suis pas sage, plutôt inconscient et un peu idiot sur certains aspects. Dans tous les cas, ils ne sont pas sur un pied d'égalité, et de toute façon, croire que je suis parfait ne rime à rien. Tu as toute la sagesse pour toi, mais un manque de force… Par contre, pour le courage, tu es impressionnante. Déterminée. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Allez, sèche tes larmes, on y va. Ne pleure pas, ma Zelda, tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu as toutes les qualités qu'il faut et tous les défauts qui te rendent si parfaite. Tu n'as pas à rougir devant mon admiration pour les Gerudo, parce que mon admiration pour toi est largement au-dessus. »

Zelda resta silencieuse un moment, pendant qu'il guidait leurs chevaux en-dehors du village. Enfin, elle mit le doigt sur ce qui la chiffonnait.

« Link ? »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es inconscient et idiot ? »

Link resta pensif.

« Parce que, entreprendre de telles quêtes tout seul, avec le recul, ça parait suicidaire. »

« Tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était ton destin. »

Link flatta Epona.

« On a toujours le choix. Mais c'est vrai que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Zelda reprit.

« C'est vrai que quand je te vois, couvert des pieds à la tête de sang, et que tu en demandes encore, je me demande si tu n'es pas fou. Mais… Tu sais aussi faire preuve de lucidité : quand l'ennemi est trop fort, tu demandes de l'aide. Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'ennemi trop fort pour toi. »

« Je me demande si, justement, je n'avais pas peur d'impliquer plus de monde dans mon histoire sanglante. Je n'avais pas envie de ruiner la vie des autres pour une quête que je pouvais assumer tout seul. »

« Ç'aurait été plus simple, pourtant. »

« Non. Je ne peux pas permettre à quiconque d'autre de vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Tu sais, Zelda… » Il se tourna vers elle, prit d'une inspiration subite, et pour la première fois, la Princesse entrevit sa longue blessure intérieure dans le bleu de ses yeux si purs. « J'en fait encore des cauchemars. Toutes ces années après… Je pensais qu'avec toutes ces réincarnations, mon âme aurait fini par s'habituer, mais non. Rien ne m'a été épargné… Ou devrais-je dire, rien ne m'est épargné. »

« Comment ça ? » Zelda se sentait trembler. Pour la première fois, elle arrivait à considérer Link avec une certaine fragilité, une petite faiblesse – oh ! trois fois rien – mais cela suffit à faire chanceler son monde.

« Tu es le pire des ennemis que j'ai affronté. » Il croisa son regard et parut lire l'effroi dans ses yeux. « Tiens, une preuve que je suis un idiot : je te fais peur. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça… J'ai peur de moi-même. J'ai tellement besoin de soigner mon âme, d'un peu de douceur… J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. J'ai peur de te faire souffrir encore plus que tout ce que tu as vécu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi, Zelda. Je me sens à la fois si intimidé et si confiant. J'ai l'impression que tu pourras toujours me comprendre, que tu pourras toujours panser mes plaies. Mais, il faut aussi – surtout – que je te protège. C'est mon rôle, après tout. »

La jeune femme décela une certaine amertume dans sa voix. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Non. Ne pense pas comme ça. Tu m'as suffisamment protégée durant ces trente réincarnations, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches tes blessures, même si je ne pourrais pas te cacher que tu me fais peur, parce que c'est la vérité. N'ayant jamais goûté au sang, je ne peux sans doute pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on tue, mais cette grande fêlure en toi… Elle me fait peur et en même temps, je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour la soigner. Je me doute qu'elle ne se comblera sans doute jamais, mais si… Si je peux t'être d'un quelconque aide… »

Sa voix se brisa, et elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Link. Cependant, après quelque secondes, sans un mot, la main du Héros vint se glisser dans celle de le Princesse. Le courant, la chaleur, l'étrange émotion qui circulait entre eux eut raison de leur moment de dépression, et, tout en réalisant à quel point chacun d'eux tenait à l'autre, ils continuèrent leur chevauchée en silence.

* * *

Link et Zelda s'étaient arrêtés pour manger dans un charmant petit village du nom de Syniy. Les gens étaient très chaleureux avec le Héros, et un enfant demandait sans cesse à Link s'il avait vu l'Alpha. Link lui répondait en souriant que oui, et que c'était une créature absolument magnifique.

« L'Alpha ? » Glissa Zelda.

Link lui sourit.

« Je te le montrerais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut préserver la surprise. »

* * *

Le soleil se couchait donc lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tour de Lanelle.

« Arriver au domaine Zora de nuit, la meilleure expérience qui soit. » Sourit Link.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. On ne risque pas de se faire attaquer ? »

« Par des octoflots, oui, mais ça arrive aussi de jour, Zel. Et je te protégerais. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils descendirent donc de leurs montures, un éboulement ayant bloqué l'accès au chemin, et s'avancèrent sur le pont dont l'ouvrage était immédiatement reconnaissable. Les luminites étaient encore plus belles que dans la tombe de Mipha. Leurs pas sonnaient clairs sur l'étrange cristal céruléen, tintant avec élégance dans le silence qui les entourait, à peine rompu par le chuchotis de la cascade non loin. L'ensemble était paisible, et Zelda eut envie de prendre la main de Link, ce qu'elle fit. Sa grande paume était chaude et confortable, même si le maniement des armes l'avait rendue un peu rêche. Les deux ne dirent rien de tout le trajet jusqu'au domaine Zora – et les déesses savent combien il était long. Ils étaient comme deux instruments qui avaient trouvé l'accord parfait, résonnant en harmonie, malgré toutes leurs difficultés et leurs incompréhensions. Eux-mêmes s'en rendaient à peine compte, seulement conscients de la place spéciale de l'autre dans leur vie. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient échangés leurs destinés à ce moment. Enfin, au détour d'un sommet, le domaine sur pilotis leur apparut.

« C'est magnifique… » Murmura Zelda. Link opina simplement du chef. Il accrocha à ses oreilles deux opales montées sur du silex.

« Oh. Ça vient de la Gerudo ? »

« Oui. Elles augmentent ma vitesse de nage, et sont bien plus jolies et discrète que le casque Zora. J'ai l'intention de te faire remonter une cascade. »

Zelda, bien que perplexe, ne dit rien. Après tout, cela faisait sans doute partie des choses qu'il fallait faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ils suivirent encore le sentier un certain temps jusqu'à se trouver devant le pont orné d'une dizaine d'arches bleutées. Le domaine Zora, en forme de poisson géant, se découpait dans le ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles, lumineux et majestueux.

« Ils éclairent tout ça avec des gemmes nox ? » Demanda Zelda.

« Oui, je suis leur meilleur fournisseur. » Répondit Link. « Un diamant toutes les dix gemmes, franchement, c'est qu'ils doivent en avoir besoin. »

« Ou qu'ils t'aiment bien. »

« Dans ce cas, ils devraient plutôt m'épargner de payer. »

« Plein aux as comme tu es, dépenser un peu ne te fait sans doute pas de mal. » Rigola la Princesse.

« Non, en effet. » Répondit Link en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire de tous ces rubis, j'ai dû trouver un endroit où les stocker. »

A cet instant, le Prince Sidon apparut au balcon.

« Link ! Oh, Votre Altesse, soyez la bienvenue ! »

Le Zora descendit quatre à quatre pour saluer son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous les deux ? Cela faisait un bout de temps. »

« Bonsoir Sidon, je suis contente de te revoir. » Enonça calmement la Princesse, restant à une distante respectueuse de l'intimidant Zora. Celui-ci entreprit de donner l'accolade à Link qui réussit à ne pas vaciller.

« Salut Sidon ! J'ai rendu l'amulette à Mipha, c'est bon. Elle repose en paix maintenant, avec son âme sœur. »

« Tu l'as vue ? » Demanda le Prince, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Oui. » Avoua Link. « Elle et Ruto, son ancêtre. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû penser que tu voudrais sans doute la revoir. »

« Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. » Sidon esquissa un sourire courageux. « A-t-elle… a-t-elle dit quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle savait que tu allais t'en sortir. »

Zelda se raidit mais ne dit rien. Sidon n'avait probablement pas besoin de savoir que c'était Ruto et elle qui avaient accaparée sa sœur.

« D'accord ! Vous venez ? Vous voulez sûrement saluer mon père, non ? »

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent. Pourquoi pas ?

« Super ! Venez, c'est par là. »

Link avait envie de se prendre la tête dans les mains mais suivit son ami. Le roi Dorefah, tellement grand qu'on se demandait si c'était vraiment un Zora, était comme d'habitude avachi dans son pan d'eau, la mélodie des cascades derrière lui résonnant sur le crital.

« Bonsoir Link, bonsoir Princesse. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure tardive ? »

« Bonsoir Votre Altesse. » Répondit Zelda en s'inclinant. Link fit de même, en retrait. « En fait, nous souhaitons simplement nous arrêter pour la nuit. Nous chevauchons depuis le lever du jour. »

« Bien sûr, notre auberge est à votre disposition… Puis-je vous demander où vous vous rendez avec autant d'empressement ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous allons chez les Gerudo. »

Le Roi géant gigota.

« Ah bon ? Mais par où passez-vous ? C'est une drôle de route que vous prenez là. »

« Link me fait visiter le royaume tel qu'il l'a vu lors du cycle du souffle sauvage. Il me montre des endroits méconnus, des lieux liés à des souvenirs forts… »

« Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait louable. Je suppose que ce n'est donc pas une urgence ? »

« Non, en effet. Il s'agit plus d'une visite amicale d'une souveraine à une autre, la fille d'une amie décédée. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. Et bien, bonne nuit alors, Princesse. Hem… Link… »

Le chevalier s'avança.

« Sidon m'a parlé de l'amulette de Mipha… Tu es allé la porter sur sa tombe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Cette amulette abrite l'Esprit de la Sage de l'eau, la Zora Ruto, votre ascendante. En rassemblant ainsi les deux parties de son âme scindée, j'ai accordé le repos à Mipha. »

Le Roi eut le même frétillement étrange, accompagné d'un bruit de succion.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. Bien, bonne nuit à toi aussi. Puissent vos nageoires toujours nager dans une eau pure et fraîche. »

« Merci, vous aussi, Votre Altesse. » Répondit Zelda. Les deux compagnons quittèrent la salle du trône, accompagné de Sidon.

« Vous allez chez les Gerudo alors ? Au fait, Votre Altesse, pardonnez-moi cette indiscrétion mais… Y avait-il quoi que ce soit entre vous et Urbosa ? »

Zelda fit volte-face.

« Quoi ? »

« Pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi ! Mes souvenirs d'enfance se peuvent… Légèrement flous, je vous en prie, pardonnez moi. »

Zelda soupira.

« Non, il n'y avait rien entre Urbosa et moi… De mon côté en tout cas. J'ai toujours eu des relations compliquées avec les Gerudo, et si Urbosa était une exception, je pense qu'à cause de cela je n'ai jamais pu envisager quoi que ce soit. »

Elle attrapa la main de Link qui réglait l'auberge tout en écoutant la discussion d'une oreille attentive, l'air de rien.

« Et entre toi et Link ? »

Le Héros lâcha les rubis qu'il tenait, abasourdi, tandis que Sidon soupirait.

« Non, c'est un excellent ami, rien de plus. »

Link se tourna vers Zelda, les yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? De toute façon, on ne posait pas ce genre de questions, surtout en présence de l'intéressé lorsqu'il n'était autre que son compagnon ! Mais Zelda souriait toujours l'air de rien à Sidon.

« Ah bon, tant mieux. »

Et elle embrassa Link.

'Elle me fait une autre crise de jalousie là ou quoi ?' Se demanda le Héros, paniqué. Sidon sourit et tourna les talons. Link recula, tandis que le Zora derrière son comptoir détournait le regard.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? »

« Il m'énervait l'autre à te reluquer comme ça… »

« Attends attends… Le Prince Sidon ? »

« Ouais. T'as pas vu comment il te matait ? Flippant… Il t'aurait presque bouffé sur place. »

« Ça, je sais. Mais je suis bien capable de m'en occuper tout seul non ? »

« Te connaissant, tu aurais eu trop peur de le blesser. Alors que là, il comprend juste que ton cœur est pris. Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai bien vu tes oreilles frémissantes lorsqu'il m'a demandé pour Urbosa. »

« Quel est le rapport ? »

Zelda eut l'air gêné, mais ne rougit pas.

« Tu es à moi. À personne d'autre, d'accord ? »

Link sourit, une bulle secrètement enflant dans sa poitrine.

« Ça m'a tout l'air d'une question rhétorique, j'ai tort ? » Murmura-t-il.

Zelda repoussa une mèche perlée de son visage. D'un coup, l'atmosphère était devenue électrique. Ils étaient seuls – en tout cas, ils avaient oublié le Zora derrière son comptoir.

« Oui. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je ne compte te laisser à personne d'autre. »

Ils approchèrent insensiblement leur bouche l'une de l'autre.

« Je viens de réaliser mais… ça fait trente réincarnations – soit environ cinq mille ans – que j'attends ça… » Souffla Link en attrapant Zelda par la taille.

« On s'est déjà embrassé… Déjà oublié ? » Répondit la Princesse en glissant sa main dans sa nuque.

« Non, mais c'était un accident, non ? » sourit Link.

« En quelque sorte. Reprenons de zéro alors. » La blonde effleura les lèvres de son chevalier, qui répondit aussitôt à son désir. Lentement, langoureusement, leur langues se mirent à danser l'une avec l'autre, et dans la pâle lueur des luminites bleues, dans le confort d'un lit à eau, leur deux corps se trouvèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin-là, Link fixa le plafond bleu pâle sans le voir. Une fois n'était pas coutume, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le clapotis calme et régulier de l'eau avait même perdu sa vertu apaisante et Link ne parvenait plus à l'attendre, trop obnubilé par une question dont il ne parvenait pas à entrevoir la réponse.

Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Un gémissement le tira de sa rêverie dépressive. Sur son torse, une petite tête blonde s'éveillait à son tour. Zelda lui sourit, radieuse. Pour un peu, Link aurait oublié la raison de sa frayeur, qui était pourtant la même que celle du sourire rayonnant de la femme qui reposait sur lui.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle. Il lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils, et son sourire s'effaça. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'ai rêvé que je me faisais exécuter. »

« Oh. » Zelda se figea. « Pourquoi, par Nayru, t'exécuterai-t-on ? »

Link renversa sa tête en arrière. « Parce que j'ai failli à ma tâche. »

Zelda resta un moment silencieuse, et il tourna vers elle des yeux fiévreux, altérés.

« Je t'ai déshonoré, Zelda, je ne mérite pas de vivre, et encore moins d'être ton chevalier ! »

Zelda inclina la tête et caressa sa mèche perlée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il s'arracha de son étreinte.

« Oh, pourquoi, par Farore… Est-ce une nouvelle épreuve que vous m'avez envoyée, Ô déesses ? Je n'avais donc pas suffisamment prouvé ma valeur, malgré toutes mes réincarnations de labeur pour protéger Huryle et la Triforce ? »

Zelda tâcha de le ramener vers elle mais il se glissait hors de ses bras, la fuyait, inconsciemment. De nouveau, Zelda aperçu la brèche dans le bleu uni de ses yeux.

« Ais-je donc autant failli à ma tâche ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas expier mes fautes ? Pourquoi ne m'accordez-vous pas le repos, pourquoi ne me libérez-vous pas de votre joug ? »

« Link, Link ! Arrête, voyons, ça n'a pas de sens. Personne mieux que toi n'a accompli sa tâche ! Tu as vaincu Ganon et protégé Hyrule ! Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? »

Link secoua la tête.

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je te parle de ta protection à toi, Zel. Je t'ai déjà fait tant de mal, et pourtant j'ai voué ma vie – mes vies – à ta protection. Je suis ton chevalier servant, et j'ai… De manière si inconsidérée… Qui encore peux croire que je suis digne de ma position, de mon rôle, de ma Triforce… De ta compagnie même ! »

« Tu dis des sottises. Arrête donc, veux-tu. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, c'est plutôt moi qui t'en ai toujours fait. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner que dis-tu ? Tu es le meilleur chevalier que je n'ai jamais connu, et je ne pourrais rêver meilleur protecteur, et compagnon… »

Link se coulait entre les draps avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Zelda, ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai déshonoré, je ne suis même pas ton mari, et… - »

 _Clac !_ La gifle s'écrasa sans prévenir sur la joue du Héros.

« Bon, ça suffit. Je vois bien que tu n'étais pas prêt émotionnellement, mais à un moment il faut arrêter. Tu agis comme un gamin. Tu ne m'as pas déshonorée – j'étais consentante, non ? –, personne ne va être au courant et tu vas me demander en mariage avec de fortes chances que mon père l'accepte – avec plaisir. Où est le problème ? »

« Et si… - »

« Il suffit ! Avec des si, on mettrait Hyrule en poterie ! Link, cesse de te tourmenter, et pense à moi aussi un peu. C'était ma première fois, as-tu donc besoin d'agir aussi égoïstement ? Qui te dit ce que j'en pense, moi ? L'éducation de Princesse ne laisse pas beaucoup de marge dans le développement du libre-arbitre sur ces sujets là, mais je ne suis pas pour autant une poupée en porcelaine ! Cesse de croire que tu me dois une protection sans faille, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ! »

« Zelda, ce n'est pas une question de savoir si tu étais consentante ou non, c'est de punir mon manque de discern… – »

Zelda s'était levée, hors d'elle.

« Bon sang, vas-tu écouter ce que je t'ai dit ?! Pense à moi ! Ais-je voix, moi aussi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je exprimer aussi ce que je veux, ce qui me gêne ou pas, ce que je souhaite ou pas ? Je ne compte pas ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un argument sur un traité, un poids dans la balance des déesses ? »

« Zelda, ce n'est pas ce que je… – »

« Si ! Si, c'est ce que tu as dit ! Dis aussi que tu le regrettes ! Vas-y, blesse-moi encore plus ! Pour une fois que tu parles enfin, dis donc des choses intelligentes au lieu de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Tu dis que tu as voué ta vie à ma protection, mais ce n'est plus de la protection à ce niveau-là ! Il fallait que tu gâches tout, évidemment, Héros plein de remords, égoïste et irresponsable, incapable de… »

Mais sa voix se brisa, de la même manière que la barrière qui retenait ses larmes. Les yeux de Link, eux, s'étaient assombris, et ses poings s'étaient serrés convulsivement. Un autre que Zelda aurait déjà eu une lame plaquée contre la gorge. La blonde frémit et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Je crois que je suis allée… un peu loin. »

Link se leva sans prononcer un mot, mais son regard disait : "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. " Il se détourna, les mâchoires serrées, et passa sa tunique avant d'attraper son ceinturon et ses affaires, et de sortir de la pièce. Zelda resta un long moment à fixer le rideau de la porte, hébétée.

* * *

Plus tard, le Prince Sidon la trouva au sommet du palais, les bras autour de genoux, les yeux perdus dans un feu de camp qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne dit rien, et ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est la légère contraction de ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Link ainsi. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. »

' _Vas-y, enfonce encore plus le clou !_ ' Pensa la Princesse, rageuse. Comme si elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise ça. Elle le savait très bien.

« Ça m'a fait un choc, tu sais. » Il se tourna vers elle et ajouta, comme si elle n'avait pas compris : « De le voir comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu Link pleurer. »

« Il ne pleure pas. » Son ton se voulait hargneux, mais il ressemblait plutôt à un gémissement. « Jamais… »

Sidon s'appuya sur ses coudes.

« Vous avez déjà eu une dispute comme ça ? »

Zelda secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

« Jamais ? » Le Prince était stupéfait. « Même pas dans une autre vie ? »

« Non, jamais… ! » Sa voix trahissait sa douleur, ses regrets. Tous ses sentiments, qu'elle s'appliquait depuis un certain temps à garder enfermé, toute sa crainte et sa terreur semblaient transparaitre de sa voix tremblante. « Même quand j'étais Tetra, je ne crois pas lui avoir parlé aussi durement. Le blesser autant. »

Sidon resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. »

« Ah ? » Zelda redressa la tête, pleine d'espoir. Il ne la regardait pas.

« Je ne dis pas ça par jalousie, mais je pense que vous êtes tous les deux tombés amoureux d'une illusion. »

Zelda eut envie de le gifler aussi. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, cinglante, mais il la devança.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. Zelda, je ne te cache pas que tu es une énigme pour moi : quel âge as-tu ? Quinze ans ? J'ai trois décennies de plus que toi, j'ai connu ta précédente incarnation, et je ne suis pas encore roi ! Et toi, tu es déjà à la tête d'un royaume si immense… »

Zelda se figea, saisie.

« Tu es, parfois, incroyablement mature. Tu peux faire preuve d'une étonnante lucidité, et toutes tes réincarnations n'y sont pas étrangères, mais je pense également que ton éducation de Princesse hylienne t'a forcée à mûrir trop vite, prenant le poids de responsabilités trop lourdes, trop tôt. Alors parfois aussi, il te manque des angles de vues, de l'expérience cruciale – mais c'est par l'erreur qu'on apprend, n'est-ce pas ? A quinze ans, que tu sois une Princesse ou une fille de ferme, c'est normal de parfois se conduire comme une gamine, d'avoir tous ces problèmes de l'adolescence, de tout ressentir aussi exagérément – et Link n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi, tu sais ? Il doit avoir dix-sept ans, mais dans son cas, c'est un peu dur à déterminer. Tiens, je me souviens de Revali. Il devait avoir son âge, un peu plus peut-être. Quel sacré gosse c'était ! »

Zelda ne disait rien, ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Je pense qu'en fait, vous avez des idées préconçues vis-à-vis de l'autre. Link est pour toi le Héros, ce garçon élu à sa naissance par la lame purificatrice, qui viendra t'aider à battre Ganon – en te sauvant au passage, parce que tu as été kidnappée, sur un destrier blanc… Ah non, Epona est baie silver. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que sais-tu vraiment de Link ? Que connais-tu de sa – ses – personnalité ? As-tu jamais pris en compte ses doutes et ses appréhensions – ses peurs –, as-tu jamais réfléchi à sa manière de voir les choses, as-tu jamais essayé de connaitre tout ce qu'il a enduré, son histoire, sa vie ? »

Zelda ne pouvait qu'admettre la vérité de ces paroles, mais si cela la dégoûtait. Qui était-il pour lui faire la leçon ? Il l'aimait, elle, telle qu'elle était !

« D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que Link connait de toi ? Te voit-il autrement que comme sa Princesse, à protéger et à servir, autrement que l'incarnation d'Hylia ? Que sait-il de ton mode de vie, de ton éducation, de tes devoirs, les exigences que ton peuple a pour toi ? »

Il la couva du regard.

« Allons, Zelda, répond moi franchement. Au cours de ces trente-quatre réincarnations, qu'avais-vous fait d'autre que vous courir après ? Quand avez-vous fait connaissance, sympathisés ? »

Zelda resta muette un instant.

« Célesbourg. Nous étions amis. »

Sidon haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. Etait-ce la seule fois où tu n'étais pas qu'une Princesse à aller secourir ? »

« J'était tout de même une Princesse à aller secourir. »

Ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge, et le Prince parut s'en rendre compte. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, Zelda, mais dis-moi : dans tout cela, quand avez-vous fait connaissance ? »

« Le cycle sauvage. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien, je crois que… »

« Que tu l'aimais déjà ? »

La Princesse se tourna vers le Zora. Il souriait, légèrement ironique.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Hylia s'est incarnée sur Terre ? »

« Euh… »

Zelda fouilla sa mémoire. Toutes ces vies, toutes ces aventures s'entassaient, se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Cependant, avec une étonnante clarté, elle vit Link, les fers aux poignets, le sang lui coulant de la bouche, et le reconnut immédiatement. Elle était encore une déesse à l'époque.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'inconsciemment, tu te réincarnes encore et encore en même temps que lui ? »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois, nous avons besoin des deux autres fragments de la Triforce pour sceller Ganon ! »

Le Prince eut un sourire narquois.

« Je te parie ton royaume que le Fléau ne se montrera pas dans cette vie. »

Zelda le fusilla des yeux, mais la déesse en elle le savait bien.

« Zelda, tu n'as cessé d'observer Link, de le regarder de l'extérieur, d'analyser son comportement, d'essayer de lire dans ses yeux, pourtant… Tu es, aujourd'hui encore, incapable de le comprendre. Comment l'expliques-tu ? La seule fois où vous vous êtes autant rapproché, où enfin vous avez commencé à vous apprivoiser l'un l'autre, qu'avait-elle de différent ? »

Zelda fronça les sourcils. Cette étrange alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux, cette vie-là…

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle enfin.

Sidon ne répondit rien. Peut-être n'avait-il pas la réponse non plus. Puis il dit doucement :

« Tu sais, pour quelqu'un comme Link, dont toutes les vies sont vouées à une seule mission, c'est extrêmement délicat, dangereux même, de se défaire de ses idéaux, de ses croyances. Comment veux-tu qu'il change de valeurs, lui qui a toujours vécu ainsi pour l'accomplissement d'une mission qui lui a été imposée ? Car, alors, qu'est-ce qui le guidera ? »

Zelda ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Zelda, ce n'est pas toi qui a tous les torts. A mon avis, vous vous êtes simplement retrouvés confrontés à autre chose que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, sans savoir comment réagir. Alors que dans le cycle sauvage, sans souvenirs, vous étiez à même de faire connaissance, sans préjugés, sans illusions sur la personne – enfin, Link en tout cas, mais les tiennes n'étaient pas liées aux souvenir de la déesse. »

Il se tut.

« Mais tu sais, Sidon, je ne le vois pas comme ça. »

Le Zora eut un sourire.

« C'est précisément ce que… »

« Non, non. » Elle ne l'écoutait plus. « Je veux dire comme tu pense que je le voie. Je… C'est quelqu'un d'admirable. Il m'apprend sans cesse de nouvelles choses, et il semble si heureux et en même temps si triste… Cette grande blessure dans ses yeux, je ne… »

« Oh. Je comprends mieux. Zelda, je ne doute pas que vous allez vous réconcilier, mais fais attention quand même. Link est quelqu'un de fragile… Et si tu le brises, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et Zelda ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui demander ce qu'il allait dire. Elle le savait très bien.

« Tu me mets la pression, là. » Plaisanta-t-elle, essayent de détendre l'atmosphère. Il lui sourit et se leva.

« Désolé, mais ton feu m'assèche. Je vais m'hydrater. »

Il plongea, et Zelda le suivit des yeux, avant de perdre son regard dans les nuages, au-dessus du fjord.

* * *

Link banda son arc et élimina d'un seul coup un bokoblin en embuscade dans les fourrés. Zelda, sur le chemin, ne parut même pas remarquer la fumée violette qui se dégagea de l'endroit. Le Héros soupira de soulagement, à la fois parce qu'il ne s'était pas découvert, et que l'allure réduite de sa Princesse lui permettait de la suivre.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle l'emmenait. Elle ne se dirigeait pas vers la vallée Gerudo, ni vers le château, et elle n'en avait pas parlé à Sidon.

Parce que oui, il avait écouté leur conversation. Il faut remettre les choses dans leur contexte, cependant. Lorsqu'il était sortit de leur chambre, à Zelda et à lui, une boule dans le ventre et la gorge amère, il avait envie de casser quelque chose. Peu de temps après, cependant, perché au sommet d'une des falaises surplombant le fjord, où il se changeait les idées d'un grand bol d'air pur, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le domaine, tout de nacre et d'opale. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire la moindre chose sans Zelda - tout d'un coup, le voyage chez les Gerudo avait perdu tout son attrait. Il pourrait y aller, bien sûr, voire même se déguiser pour retrouver Zelda sans qu'elle le reconnaisse, en revanche… Ça n'avait rien de palpitant. Il voulait être avec sa Princesse, tout simplement. Link avait soupiré. C'était quelque chose de lourd, cet amour pour elle, presque aussi lourd que sa mission, mais… Ne lui faisait-il pas vivre des aventures exceptionnelles ? Le blond était donc redescendu par un autre versant, donnant sur le lac, et était retourné vers le domaine avec l'intention de s'excuser et de reprendre sa route avec Zelda, leur relation comme elle serait. Enfin, il serait avec Zelda, et ça lui irait très bien. Mais à l'entrée du domaine, il avait été brusquement saisit au ventre : et si… Et si elle ne le pardonnait pas ? Si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Son cœur s'était serré. Alors qu'il l'aimait tant ! Serait-ce possible ?

C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué Sidon, son imposante silhouette rose se découpant clairement dans le ciel bleu, sur le toit du domaine. Link s'était donc perché au sommet de la queue du poisson pour les écouter – et il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois, plus concentré sur les paroles qu'ils échangeaient que sur sa prise sur la nacre brillante. Tout d'abord perplexe, il avait écouté avec une sorte de vénération passionnée cet avis sur la relation compliquée qu'il entretenait avec Zelda. Il était resté longtemps perché au sommet du domaine ainsi, à réfléchir. De la même manière, Zelda était restée longtemps à considérer le feu, puis s'était levée et était partie, tout simplement, sans se retourner, par le pont aux arches. Elle avait marché tout le chemin du domaine Zora sans vraiment regardait où elle mettait les pieds – elle avait trébuché une fois, mais s'était rattrapée de justesse, et avait ignoré même l'appel de Leleth depuis la rivière, elle si sociale. Arrivé à l'éboulis, elle avait scellé Destan – Epona était partie de son côté depuis un bon moment déjà – et semblait avoir pris une direction au hasard. Peut-être pensait-elle que Link était déjà parti. Dans tous les cas, le guerrier avait voulu se prendre la tête dans les mains quand il avait vu quel chemin elle prenait : c'était une des rares régions qu'il n'avait pas nettoyée intégralement, repoussant sans cesse cela à plus tard. Eh bien, il en serait quitte pour le faire, à l'allure où allait Zelda ! Elle semblait attirer les monstres comme des aimants, mais Link parvenant à les tuer avant qu'ils n'entrent dans son champ de vision, ou bien il utilisait Fenrir pour effrayer Destan, qui partait dans une cavalcade qui sauva plusieurs fois la vie de sa maîtresse. Evidemment, tout ceci aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Link n'avait pas à se cacher.

Mais le Héros repoussait sans cesse le moment où il devrait se révéler. Après tout, peut-être que Zelda ne voulait pas de sa compagnie ? Il restait donc en retrait, hésitant, déployant des trésors d'intelligence pour que sa protection demeure invisible. Il lui semblait néanmoins impossible que Zelda ne remarqua rien.

Et pourtant Zelda, qui ressassait ses pensées depuis son départ, ne remarquait rien. Elle ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de monstres, elle qui n'avait que connu Hyrule dépourvue des créatures de Ganondorf, pensant peut-être confusément que Link avait déjà tout purifié.

Elle allait lentement – et elle savait très bien où elle allait – pour deux raisons. L'une avouée, était de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser : elle ne courait aucun danger, – si elle savait ! – et elle avait tout son temps. Alors autant le mettre à profit pour réfléchir, puisqu'elle était dotée de la Triforce de la sagesse : autant la mettre à profit. L'autre raison, inavouée, était qu'elle souhaitait que Link la rattrape.

Zelda était dans cet âge, à mi-chemin entre une pensée d'adolescente et une pensée d'adulte. Elle avait déjà dépassé le stade de la rébellion envers ses autorités référentes – qui avait été très discrète. Impa avait tout pris, très compréhensive. Vraiment l'adolescence de Zelda fut remarquable, et elle entrait à présent dans la partie de l'ouverture aux changements. Ce moment où l'on veut découvrir toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Cette partie de l'adolescence où les goûts changent, où l'on se retourne vers des choses auxquelles où avait tourné le dos dans un caprice d'enfance. Et c'est cette période de la vie qui forge l'adulte que l'on sera plus tard. Zelda entrait donc dans cette phase – sans doute aiguillonnée par son amour pour Link – mais encore fois, ce qui était arrivé n'était qu'une conséquence d'une accumulation de multiples changements, parfois imperceptibles.

Cette soirée-là marqua un tournant plutôt important dans son évolution.

Zelda avait passé la journée à réfléchir, perchée sur Destan, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un bokoblin déboula en face d'elle, criant de toutes ses forces et agitant sa massue. Destan, en bon cheval de bataille, ne frémit pas d'un poil en revanche la Princesse faisait moins la fière au-dessus de lui. Zelda ne savait pas comment réagir, et sa première réaction fut de crier : « Link ! » ce dont elle se retint au dernier moment, se souvenant que ce serait vain puisqu'il n'était pas là.

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que le monstre était le dernier rescapé d'une meute d'une dizaine de bokoblins que Link avait froidement assassiné quelques instants plutôt. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que Link, qui réfléchissait lui aussi de son côté, avait décidé briser un peu ses illusions et de la mettre à l'épreuve – le tout avec une sourire carnassier qui en disait long.

Soit dit en passant, Link ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Peut-être voulait-il inconsciemment rappeler à Zelda qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Toujours est-il que, voyant le bokoblin débouler vers Zelda sur ce petit chemin de montagne, Link réalisa la faille de son plan : comment, si Zelda se trouvait en danger, éliminer le bokoblin sans révéler sa présence ?

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas moi le détenteur de la Triforce de la Sagesse. » Murmura-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Zelda, à sa propre surprise tout autant qu'à celle de Link, recouvra quasiment immédiatement son sang-froid. Elle tira le petit cimeterre sheikah que lui avait donné Impa avant de partir, et essaya de se rappeler rapidement ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

La Princesse parvint ainsi à parer un premier coup vertical sans flancher. Destan évitait de lui-même les attaques les plus basses, avec une expression qui disait :

« Peuh ! Quel manque de galanterie, de style, d'originalité ! C'est pitoyable. »

Cependant, le second coup de massue s'abattit avec un craquement de mauvais augure sur la jambe de Zelda. Elle grimaça, et perdit confiance.

Link venait alors d'avoir une idée. Sa connaissance pointue du combat et des bokoblins lui permit de prédire – pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment – les mouvements du monstre. Il utilisa alors la tablette sheikah pour détacher un morceau de roche aimantée de la montagne, et l'envoya rouler sur le monstre.

Zelda observa, essoufflée et grimaçante de douleur, l'endroit où se tenait le bokoblin, écrasé et balayé, laissant simplement quelques volutes de fumée violette dans son sillage. Puis la Princesse leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la pierre – qui était passée à un cheveu d'elle. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne. La blonde sauta de sa monture et jeta un coup d'œil aux flans de la montagne où avait disparu le bokoblin.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin… »

Destan renâcla, comme pour dire :

« Non, en effet. »

Mais Zelda ne parlait pas le cheval, et elle n'avait pas l'affinité de Link avec les animaux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se tourner vers ledit cheval et de déclarer, sans rapport apparent avec sa précédente phrase :

« J'aimerais revoir Fenrir. »

Link, caché derrière une aiguille de pierre, sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Tu ne trouves pas ce voyage bizarre ? » Demanda soudain la Princesse, toujours à son canasson. « Je veux dire… Il était tout seul, et c'est le premier de la journée. » Elle parlait du monstre, pas de Fenrir ou de Destan. Même ce dernier avait du mal à la suivre – trop de choses se passait dans ce cerveau d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. « Même quand on a voyagé avec Link, pour réunifier Hyrule, il y en avait plus. Bon, d'accord, c'était juste après la défaite de Ganon. Ce n'est donc pas surprenant. Mais… Je ne sais pas, je sens quelque chose de bizarre. » Il y eut un silence. « Link me manque. Penses-tu qu'il me retrouvera, et qu'il viendra me chercher, comme avant ? Et que, comme avant, je lui crierai dessus en lui disant que je n'avais pas besoin de sa protection ? Enfin, je me demande comment j'aurais fait sans ce rocher. »

Les changements les plus importants sont ceux dont on ne se rend pas compte. Un jour, on réalise qu'on fait différemment, qu'on a changé, et on ne s'explique pas ces raisons. Et Zelda ne s'était pas rendue compte du changement qui s'était opéré en elle, pour une raison toute aussi mystérieuse qu'inconnue : des fois, certaines choses arrivent, des choses qui peuvent sembler insignifiantes mais qui sont un déclic. Ce bokoblin écrasé par ce rocher en fut un pour Zelda, et les paroles de celle-ci furent un déclic pour Link.

Bizarrement, penser à ce rocher qui, d'une certaine manière, avait compensé l'absence de Link fit réaliser à la Princesse la signification des paroles de Sidon, plus tôt dans la journée. Zelda, malgré ses quinze ans, possédait la mémoire de plusieurs générations et la Triforce de la sagesse. Zelda sut – pas sur le moment, bien entendu – tirer les conclusions de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait fallu qu'elle tente de s'immiscer dans ce qu'elle croyait être le Link profond pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait qu'éraflé la surface. Cela était également arrivé à Link, mais dans une ampleur moindre, puisque Zelda telle qu'elle était n'avait pas beaucoup vécu, n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à cacher, de blessures ou autre.

Bref, la conclusion que prononça Zelda avant de se diriger vers le relais fut :

« J'espère qu'un jour, j'aurais l'occasion d'entendre son histoire. »

Ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais songé auparavant. En fait, elle s'était déjà demandé ce qu'il avait vécu quand elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de l'imaginer, ou même, étrangement, ne s'était jamais figuré qu'il lui suffisait de demander. Bizarrement, elle pensait qu'elle l'apprendrait un jour, mais elle ignorait comment.

* * *

Link se laissa glisser derrière l'aiguille rocheuse, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une longue larme tiède roula le long de sa joue. Il était à la fois si triste et si heureux. Sa Zelda lui échappait, s'étiolait, grandissante, encore plus magnifique. Il avait maintenant une idée d'où elle pouvait bien se rendre. Link était de ces gens qui avaient trop vécu – et qui le savaient. Il ne regrettait pas ni n'en était fier, il le savait, c'est tout. Il avait vu trop de choses, ressenti trop de choses – ce qui était peut-être une cause de son mutisme, qui s'était enfin altéré sur sa dernière vie. Enfin, son avant dernière vie. Link, comme Zelda, avait du mal à se retrouver dans ce trop-plein de vies, les confondant parfois. Qui était-il ? Était-il vraiment, comme Sidon le disait, éternellement voué à Zelda ? Link cueillit sa larme au coin de la bouche, savourant son goût salé. Oui, il se préoccupait trop de Zelda. Elle était le centre de sa vie, cependant… Faire d'autres choses, vivre pour lui-même n'allait pas le changer. Rien ne pourrait changer l'amour qu'il portait à Zelda. Peut-être même serait-il plus riche s'il se souciait d'autres choses, s'il cessait d'y penser à tout moment.

Link s'interrompit là dans ses réflexions et se redressa, s'essuyant sur ses collants. Il fallait pourtant qu'il la rattrape, si elle se faisait encore attaquer ?

Mais il le sentait, il le savait maintenant : elle pourrait se débrouiller seule. Il ressemblait à un père fier de sa fille, sauf qu'il en était éperdument amoureux – et qu'il aurait été son père, non seulement elle ne serait pas une Princesse, mais en plus elle n'aurait pas eu cette éducation et il n'en serait pas tombé amoureux. Link siffla Fenrir, et l'envoya chercher Epona. C'était fou comme ces deux animaux s'entendaient bien. Epona n'avait pas été effrayée lorsqu'elle avait vu Fenrir, et le loup n'avait pas tenté de l'attaquer. Après tout, n'était-il pas une portion de l'âme de Link ? Epona arriva bientôt, dans sa rapidité hors du commun qu'elle n'avait que lorsqu'il n'était pas monté sur elle.

Les deux amoureux chevauchaient donc, l'une ignorant la présence de l'autre, tandis que ce-dernier ne se lassait pas de contempler sa silhouette rayonnante sur le couchant. Ils avaient le cœur léger de ceux qui ont pardonné, qui se sont pardonnés, et qui continuent, filent droit dans la vie en regardant fermement devant eux, l'âme tournée vers l'avenir, ouverte.

Lorsque Zelda atteint le relais, Link soupira et alla dormir dans le sanctuaire non loin. Cependant, la Princesse reconnut Fenrir du côté de l'enclos des vaches. Elle frémit, à la fois fière, déçue et heureuse. Elle ne savait pas si Link l'avait envoyé pour la protéger – dans ce cas, elle hésitait : seulement Fenrir parce qu'il faisait confiance à son loup ou à Zelda pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, où parce qu'il avait mieux à faire ? Etait-il là en personne ? Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ? Cette vue troubla profondément Zelda. Elle s'endormit dans un sommeil trouble, réalisant que décidemment elle ne savait rien de Link. Mais n'était-ce pas le but de ce voyage après tout ?

Link, du haut de la colline, avait observé Zelda, et surpris son frémissement à la vue de Fenrir. Mais il ne savait pas qu'en penser. Que ressentait-elle ? Quelles conclusions en avait-elle tiré ? Que pensait-elle de lui ? Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre sans ces réponses, lui qui parvenait à les deviner sur le visage de sa Princesse. En s'endormant, il se promit de faire ce qu'il fallait le lendemain. Il était terrifié.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda fixa le plafond de son lit sans le voir. Elle se tourna dans ses draps, puis se retourna encore.

« Quel rêve étrange. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Zelda avait rêvé que Link était attaqué par des pêches qu'il battait non pas avec ses armes mais en leur chantant dessus. Le roi, trouvant son style incroyable, avait alors décidé d'en faire le troubadour officiel de Zelda. Toutefois, ce n'était en réalité pas Link, mais Sidon qui se faisait passer pour lui, et qui tentait d'assassiner Zelda. Link avait envoyé des boules de suif protéger la Princesse avant de débarquer, essoufflé, pour l'embrasser en lui promettant que oui, il allait mourir bientôt, mais pas avant d'avoir cueilli les livres saints de la pêche. Ce qui n'avait pas le moindre sens. Zelda savait que depuis son plus jeune âge elle conversait avec Hylia – qui était donc en elle – à travers les rêves, mais ne se souvenait jamais de ces séances de psychologie divine en se réveillant. Généralement, certaines phrases de la déesse lui revenaient en mémoire dans certaines situations, et elle avait fini par comprendre d'où elles venaient. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait la sensation de s'être disputée avec la déesse.

Quelle drôle de sensation, en fait. Malgré les épaisses couvertures, elle avait froid, et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Papillonnant des yeux, la Princesse s'extirpa lentement du lit et se souvint qu'elle était dans un relais. Sa première nuit sans Link l'avait déstabilisée – il lui manquait terriblement –, plus que sa première nuit avec lui – c'était comme si elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'attente de ce moment, alors. Mais présentement, en se réveillant seule, la Princesse réalisa qu'il lui manquait au point qu'elle ne se sente physiquement pas très bien. Il lui manquait atrocement.

Zelda remarqua qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements et se dirigea vers une table pour prendre un petit déjeuner. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Fenrir, roulé en boule au pied de son lit. La blondinette étouffa un glapissement humiliant et considéra le loup. Que faisait-il ici ? Link l'avait-il envoyé pour veiller sur elle ? Link lui-même était-il là ?

Comme s'il sentait le poids de son regard sur lui, le loup souleva la tête et croisa les yeux de la Princesse, qui s'immobilisa, un verre de lait dans la main. L'animal s'étira, puis se leva et rejoignit en trottinant l'hylienne. Il s'assit devant elle et la dévisagea. Encore une fois, Zelda fut prise au dépourvue par l'étincelle au fond du regard du loup, pleine de vie et d'intelligence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix pouvait sembler sèche, mais après tout, Zelda n'était pas du genre à parler aux animaux. Le loup inclina la tête et renifla, puis eut un drôle mouvement qui pouvait ressembler à un haussement d'épaules. Il aboya. Zelda haussa un sourcil.

« Désolée, je ne parle pas le loup. »

L'animal eut un regard… Méprisant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas Link. »

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour boire son lait. Au bout de trois gorgées, elle sursauta. Fenrir s'était enroulé autour de ses pieds. Zelda sentit son ressentiment fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Elle reposa son verre et caressa lentement le loup, savourant l'émanation de chaleur naturelle de sa fourrure. Elle resta ainsi longtemps figée dans cette position, caressant encore et encore le loup, sans qu'aucun deux ne semble marquer de lassitude.

Enfin, le bruit d'une cavalcade les tira de ce moment de plénitude partagée. Avant que les soldats n'entrent dans le relais, Zelda croisa encore le regard de Fenrir, et y lui une certaine affection. Le loup s'ébroua et se dressa sur ses pattes, la fourrure hérissée. Des éclats de voix parvinrent, puis les semelles cloutées des soldats claquèrent contre le bois.

« Votre Altesse ? »

Oui, c'était bien pour elle qu'ils venaient. Zelda ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de les jauger. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi venaient-ils ici ? Quelles étaient leurs intentions ? Pouvait-elle se fier à eux ?

Surtout, la reconnaitraient-ils ?

Mais ils la reconnurent. L'encerclant – mais restant à bonne distance de Fenrir – ils s'agenouillèrent. Zelda comprit immédiatement. Elle était cernée.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ? » Murmura-t-elle avec un soupir, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Aucun des soldats ne parut l'entendre, en revanche Fenrir dressa les oreilles.

« Votre Altesse, nous sommes heureux de vous avoir retrouvée saine et sauve. Nous vous escorterons pour le reste du voyage. »

« Evidement que je suis saine et sauve, qui a bien pu vous fourrer le contraire dans la tête ? Et de qui vient cet ordre ? »

« Le cadavre de Link, Votre Altesse. Ceci est notre propre initiative. Nous doutons de faire aussi bien que le Héros, toutefois, si nous pouvons ne serait-ce qu'un peu repousser l'inévitable… »

Une autre Zelda, plus spontanée, et plus innocente, serait restée bouche bée. A l'intérieure d'elle-même, Zelda était outrée. Comment avaient-ils le culot… ! Toutefois, son masque de façade ne montrait qu'un léger plissement de sourcil, et ceci, ajouté à son silence, était d'ordinaire imputé à de la réflexion. Zelda croisa le regard de Fenrir, qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Même sans cela, Zelda aurait su que ces prétendus gardes n'étaient que des vermines de menteurs, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Et où comptez-vous m'emmener, exactement ? »

« Et bien, à votre destination, Votre Altesse ! À… à… »

Celui qui avait dit ça devait être bien ingénu, se dit Zelda. D'ailleurs, il se fit fusiller du regard par les autres membres de sont escouades.

« À ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais ne tombèrent pas le masque non plus. Zelda regarda Fenrir, bien en face cette fois-ci, et fronça les sourcils. Comprenant le message, le loup détala, trop vite et trop soudainement pour que les pseudo-gardes comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, l'un d'eux s'écria :

« Il va chercher du secours ! Rattrapez-le ! »

Le capitaine l'observa, une lueur de tristesse dans l'œil, et murmura quelque chose que la Princesse interpréta comme : « Vous avez tous décidé que cette mission serait un échec ou quoi ? » Mais comme elle n'entendit pas bien, elle ne put pas en être sûre. Un autre soldat répondit, lui à haute et intelligible voix :

« Laisse tomber, c'est un loup. On ne le rattrapera jamais, même à cheval, ça va bien trop vite, ces bestioles. Et puis, il a trop d'avance. »

Le capitaine ne répondit rien mais retira son casque pour s'essuyer le front. Puis il dévisagea Zelda.

« Donc, où vous rendez-vous ? »

« Au village Gerudo. »

Oui, bon, elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle l'avait dit, mais l'œil droit de cet homme, hétérochromatique par rapport à l'autre, l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait détecter le moindre de ses mensonges – ce qui n'était, d'ailleurs, sans doute pas lié à l'œil mais plutôt à l'homme lui-même.

« On vous y attend ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, nous pourrons donc faire un petit détour. » Il se leva. « Suivez-nous. »

Zelda se leva à son tour.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit que Link était mort ? »

L'homme la dévisagea, et Zelda eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

« Vous avez beaucoup changé, Princesse. »

Il lui tourna de nouveau le dos, et Zelda se sentit un peu bête de contempler l'immense armure de plaques impénétrable qui lui faisait à présent face. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce guêpier, encore ?

Zelda regardait autour d'elle, sans les voir, le relais, la forêt non loin, le ciel immaculé, et les gens. Elle était comme complètement détachée de ce qui lui arrivait – spectatrice – mais ne se rendant compte de rien. Elle se retrouva à cheval – sur Destan, mais elle ne le remarqua qu'après coup – sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là, et réalisa qu'on l'avait aussi délestée de son cimeterre. Encadrée par une dizaine de soldats au couleur du royaume, elle attirait tous les regards, mais pas vraiment les soupçons. La Princesse se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Franchement… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Le soldat à sa gauche ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil, avant de reporter son regard sur la route sans répondre. Zelda ne voulait pas penser à ce qui lui arrivait – cela arrive souvent lorsqu'on se retrouve embarqué par un événement dont on avait souhaité qu'il n'arrive jamais – mais comme cela lui revenait constamment en tête, peu importe la manière dont elle essayait d'orienter ses pensées, elle décida de ne penser à rien.

D'abord, Zelda essaya de focaliser son attention sur le paysage. Plaines, arbres au loin, chevaux sauvages, ruines, villages… Une routine qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui, par ailleurs, présentait le désavantage de se répéter, encore et encore, à une vitesse beaucoup trop lente pour le cerveau surchauffé de la Princesse. Et très vite, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Link. Zelda ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, d'imaginer tout ce qu'ils pourraient se dire et faire, puis elle se souvint qu'ils s'étaient disputés – ce qui était la raison de son absence. Zelda soupira. Fenrir avait-il rempli sa mission ? Avait-il retrouvé son maître, l'avait-il prévenu de ce qui était arrivé ? Link l'avait-il envoyé exprès parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ? Ou du moins, l'avait-il deviné ?

Zelda se passa une main sur le front. Qu'avait-il fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés ? La Princesse se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas la plus petite idée.

« Je le connais donc si mal que ça ? » Murmura-t-elle. Le garde lui lança un regard plus appuyé, et Zelda sourit en redressant la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Sa réputation n'est plus à faire, ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne m'arrive rien quand il est dans les parages… »

Et pile quand il s'éloignait – enfin, c'était plutôt Zelda qui s'était éloignée – elle se faisait attaquer – prendre en otage, même. Ce n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence. Zelda eut un ricanement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? »

L'expression du garde était hilarante, et Zelda s'effondra en pleurant de rire sur sa jument. Le garde et le capitaine échangèrent un regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Mais je sais pas, elle parlait toute seule, et puis elle s'est mise à rire comme une demeurée ! »

« Y en a qui disent que rire c'est l'expression du désespoir. »

Oui, se dit Zelda en essuyant ses larmes, elle était désespérée. Désespérée de ne se rendre compte que maintenant à quel point elle connaissait peu Link. Désespérée en se rendant compte qu'elle était sans doute livrée à elle-même. Désespérée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qui gênait Link, de lui avoir ainsi crié à la figure, de s'être disputée avec lui, de s'être autant mise en danger. Ce n'était pas lui rendre service que de se faire kidnapper – et encore moins tuer.

« Bon, bâillonnez-là. »

Zelda hurla de rire. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras, secoués de spasmes d'hilarité, mais réussit à bégayer :

« C'est sûr que… ça n'attirera pas les soupçons… une princesse bâillonnée par ses gardes ! »

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Les autres gardes se détournèrent aussi, seul celui sur la gauche de la Princesse la fusilla du regard. Zelda s'en fichait. Simplement, puisque ses pensées n'apportaient rien de bon, et puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à ne penser à rien, elle décida de chanter.

« La pluie tombe

Tout autour

Et puis danse sur la terre

Pluie, tonnerre et vent

Le chant des tempêtes

Vois le ciel

Comme il crie

Dans ses larmes d'agonie

Tout est dans le noir ce soir… »

Cela ne manqua pas : il se mit à pleuvoir. Zelda soupira. Elle avait oublié ce détail. C'était simplement son chant préféré, bien qu'elle ait oublié où elle l'avait entendu. Le capitaine se tourna, furieux, vers la Princesse.

« Bon sang, je n'ai rien dit pour le loup, je n'ai rien dit pour Link, je n'ai rien dis pour l'hilarité, mais là, c'est trop ! »

Zelda le regarda en haussant un sourcil, avec toute l'autorité d'une souveraine.

« A qui penses-tu que tu parles, manant ? »

Il serra sa main sur la garde de son épée, resta immobile en exhalant lentement.

« Ecoute, je ne voyage avec vous que parce que c'est pratique, ça me garde des monstres en l'absence de Link. Mais ne crois pas que tu as un quelconque pouvoir sur ma vie. Tu n'es rien. »

Zelda ne se détourna pas, mais le fixa de ses yeux glacés. C'étaient des yeux très déstabilisant que ce bleu glace pourtant si lumineux. Mais sa lumière était si divine, si ancestrale que c'était de la lumière froide également. Et pourtant, un simple regard de ces yeux-là enflammait le cœur de Link. Le capitaine ne soutint pas ce regard empli de la lumière de la déesse et fit signe à ses hommes d'aller s'abriter.

Certains se mirent à l'abri sous les arbres, d'autres tendirent de la toile. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement continuer à chevaucher ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Ce n'était qu'une petite pluie.

SCHBAM. Un arbre s'écrasa sur le chemin, juste devant Destan. Bon, il y avait peut-être quelques éclairs, aussi. Après tout, c'était le chant des tempêtes, pas le chant du crachin. Zelda se massa les tempes et contempla le chemin boueux devenu lieu de débâcle. Après tout, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Destan contemplait placidement la scène, mâchonnant paisiblement son mords. La princesse lui flatta l'encolure.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça parte en cacahuètes aussi vite ? »

Evidement, le cheval ne répondit pas.

« Ça avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé. »

En fait, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'entende, avec le fracas du tonnerre, de la pluie, des arbres et du reste.

« Et j'ai tout planté. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû commencer à l'insulter. »

Destan se tourna vers elle comme pour dire : « Non, en effet, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Et maintenant il me manque. » Poursuivit Zelda sans tenir compte de la remarque muette de son cheval. Après tout, c'était un cheval, et elle ne parlait pas le cheval. « Est-ce qu'on ne se rend compte d'à quel point on tient à quelque chose systématiquement qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu ? »

Le capitaine qui s'était approché par derrière répondit :

« Toutes les légendes ont toutes un fond de vérité. »

« Pourtant, ça sonne terriblement cliché. »

« D'où viennent les clichés ? »

Zelda ne répondit pas, considérant simplement le chaos devant eux.

« Pourquoi m'enlever ? »

« Pour extraire votre pouvoir. »

« Pourtant, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Rien ne nous empêche d'y croire. Nous ne croyions pas non plus que votre chevalier servant vous laisserait sans surveillance. »

« Et dire que je l'ai souhaité, il y a longtemps… Je ne sais pas trop comment cela s'est fait. »

« Qu'il vous abandonne, ou que vous le souhaitiez ? »

« Que je l'eut souhaité. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée, vous le savez très bien. »

« Sa garde n'est pas infaillible. »

« Maintenant que vous avez franchi sa seule faille, cela ne se reproduira plus. Bon sang, je vais en entendre parler pendant des années ! »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Puis il murmura :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi liés ? »

Zelda ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

L'homme ne fit aucune remarque. Sans doute savait-il ce qu'elle voulait dire, sans doute connaissait-il cette sensation qui pulse dans la poitrine sans laisser de repos, cette douleur irrationnelle.

« Quand vous l'êtes-vous dit ? »

« Il y a… deux jours ? Trois ? Quatre ? Je ne sais plus. Très peu de temps. »

« Et vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Ce matin. »

« Parfois, c'est pour le mieux. L'amour souffre lorsqu'il est trop libre. Il ne se développe que magnifiquement dans la contrainte. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'accord. »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Seul compte ce que vous ressentez. »

« C'est vous qui le dites. »

« En matière d'amour, la seule chose raisonnable à faire, c'est d'écouter son cœur. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible. »

« Même si cela rend malheureux ? »

« L'amour ne rend pas malheureux. C'est ce qu'on en fait qui détermine notre bonheur. »

Zelda garda le silence.

« Depuis combien de temps l'aimez-vous ? »

Zelda réfléchit un moment, remontant ses réincarnations les unes après les autres.

« Depuis toujours. Ça va faire des millénaires, maintenant. »

« Vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas une petite dispute entre deux hyliens idiots qui va mettre fin à un amour divin. »

La petite blonde qui n'avait plus rien d'une Princesse dans sa tenue pleine de boue se tourna vers le vieil homme qui n'avait plus rien d'un capitaine, courbé comme il était.

« Vous croyez vraiment ? »

« Le fléau… Je pense que cette vie vous a été accordée pour que vous puissiez vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. »

« Et il a fallu que je naisse Princesse. Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« Parce que vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que Princesse. Et Link ne sait rien faire d'autre que vous protéger. »

« Nous pouvons apprendre. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

Le silence qui suivit fut un étrange silence, puisqu'il n'était en rien silencieux. La tempête continuait de rager, mais la quiétude dans laquelle baignaient Zelda et le capitaine était semblable à ces silences bourdonnant de méditation.

« Et vous, » reprit Zelda, « aimez-vous ? »

Si l'homme répondit, elle ne l'entendit pas. Mais il devait bien aimer, pour parler de l'amour ainsi. Seuls ceux qui l'ont vécu peuvent parler de l'amour. Les autres ne peuvent pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que c'est – elle s'en était rendu compte à chaque incarnation, avant de rencontrer Link. Des millénaires avant qu'il lui soit enfin permis de le vivre pleinement.

Zelda se détendit. Elle regarda la pluie pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini.

« Quelle était cette chanson que vous chantiez ? »

Lentement, Zelda poursuivit la chanson.

« Comme il crie

Comme il hurle

Rien, non rien n'est épargné

Pluie, tonnerre et vent,

Le chant des tempêtes

C'est l'enfer

Sur la terre

Mais rien ne peut l'arrêter

C'est la volonté des cieux… »

« J'ai déjà entendu ce chant. »

« C'est possible. Je ne sais plus d'où il vient. »

« Je me demande si ce n'était pas Link qui le chantait. »

« Vous le connaissiez ? »

« Je suis réellement capitaine de la garde, vous savez. »

« Ça expliquerait que je le connaisse aussi. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Le chant des tempêtes. »

« Comment le savez-vous, si vous ne savez pas d'où il vient ? »

« Cela se sent. Il s'appelle comme ça, c'est tout. Aucun autre nom ne pourrait lui aller. »

L'homme ne répondit pas.

La tempête avait fini par se calmer. Le capitaine avait décidé qu'on allait s'arrêter pour manger, finalement. Zelda s'était adossée contre un arbre, soudain toute fatiguée. La pluie l'avait réconfortée pendant de longues heures, à tomber finement, tandis que les hommes s'évertuaient à allumer un feu sous la toile. L'un deux était parti, furieux – Zelda soupçonnait qu'il était parti à la recherche d'un relais. Son cheval ruisselant d'humidité, il avait disparu entre les arbres – le reverrait-on jamais ? Quoi que, cela faisait un traître de moins dans l'armée d'Hyrule.

Ce fut le capitaine lui-même qui apporta sa part à la Princesse. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi ne vous enfuyiez-vous pas ? »

Zelda se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Nous vous retenons contre votre gré. »

« C'est tout à fait inexact. De plus, » ajouta-t-elle après un silence, « je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'enfuir. »

« Vous chevauchez admirablement bien. »

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. »

« C'est ce qu'il disent tous. »

« Mais moi, j'ai eu le meilleur. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Ils mangèrent en silence un genre de soupe qui semblait avoir été consistante un jour.

« Vous avez peur ? »

« De quoi aurais-je peur ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. »

« Là maintenant, je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. »

« Si jamais vous parvenez à vous enfuir, je vous souhaite d'être heureuse. »

« C'est bien aimable à vous. Si un jour vous changez d'avis, je ferais en sorte que vous ne soyez pas inquiété. »

« Juste parce que je vous ai souhaité d'être heureuse ? »

« Non, parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable. Nous aurions pu être amis, si… »

« Si vous n'aviez pas été une Princesse, si je n'avais pas été séduit par les Yigas, si Hyrule était en poterie. Attention, Princesse, votre chevalier pourrait être jaloux. »

« Non, il ne le pourrait pas. Il est quelqu'un de remarquable. Il sait que déjà que je lui appartiens – ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il se préoccupe d'abord de moi avant de se préoccuper de lui, plutôt. »

« C'est souvent comme cela que ça marche, en effet. »

Zelda le regarda sans rien dire.

« Vous êtes vraiment l'incarnation de la déesse. »

Comme elle ne savait pas si c'était une question ou un constat, la jeune fille ne dit rien.

« Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas trop. Mais vous avez ce quelque chose dans le regard… Si vieux, on a l'impression que l'éternité nous observe, la pression est incroyable. Comment Link les soutient-ils ? »

« Il les voit tous les jours le matin en se regardant dans le miroir. »

Zelda doutait fort que Link se regardais dans le miroir tous les matins – cela impliquait qu'il ait un miroir où se regarder, et le temps pour s'y regarder. Et l'envie de se regarder. Est-ce que Link aimait se regarder dans un miroir ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces questions d'abord ?

« C'est vrai… Il vient du même monde que vous. Le Héros… Vous êtes des gens incroyables. »

Zelda ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi devez-vous combattre le Fléau, encore et encore ? »

« J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant. Je l'appelle toujours Ganon, peu importe le nom qu'il porte à l'époque, et Link l'appelle toujours Ganondorf. Il dit toujours ce nom Gerudo, complet. Peut-être croit-il plus que moi à son humanité. »

« Ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« C'est un Gerudo ? »

« C'est le roi des Gerudo. Une de ses réincarnations, en tout cas. Mais c'est resté, je suppose. Ses traits… Soit ils lui sont semblables, soit bestiaux. Mais il a toujours ce quelque chose… C'est lui. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce lui ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi devez-vous le combattre ? Pourquoi veut-il… Pourquoi est-il si méchant ? »

« Les trois déesses, lorsqu'elles ont créé le monde, ont laissé derrière elle la Triforce, permettant d'exaucer les vœux. Or il faut un cœur pur et bien équilibré pour toucher la Triforce, sinon la balance, brisée, la scinde en trois fragments : sagesse, force et courage. Les détenteurs de la Triforce cherchent naturellement à en rétablir l'équilibre, sauf si un fragment de cette Triforce revient au cœur impur. Généralement, ce fragment va vouloir prendre l'ascendant sur les autres, puisque mal intentionné. C'est pour cela que Link et moi, la sagesse et le courage, cherchons à vaincre encore et encore Ganon. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est impur ? »

« C'est un fait. Il suffit de regarder ses actes. Toute sa destruction. Les gens sont-ils heureux ? »

« Ils ne le sont pas plus avec le règne de votre père. »

« Certes, mais ils ne le sont pas moins. Et vous mentez à vous-même. Cet… Ce qui fut autrefois un homme ne pense qu'à ses propres ambitions. Et puis, la Triforce l'a refusé, cela me semble une preuve suffisante. »

« Pourquoi ne remet-on pas en cause les déesses ? »

« Parce qu'elles sont autant un symbole, une preuve de stabilité, qu'elles sont réelles. Libre à vous de refuser d'y croire, mais tout le monde n'aura pas ce courage. Un monde sans les déesses est un monde sans tout ce qui constitue notre monde – bien peu de gens sont capables de l'imaginer. »

« Vous, oui. »

« Moi, oui. C'est pour cela que je crois aux déesses. »

« En plus d'être l'incarnation de l'une d'elle. »

« Certes. »

Il resta silencieux un long moment.

« Pourquoi le Fléau ne pourrait-il pas changer ? »

« Pourquoi le ciel ne devient-il pas rose ? Pourquoi ne deviens-je pas un homme ? Vous demandez à Ganon de changer tout ce qu'il est. Tout ce qui est sa raison d'exister, ce qui le défini en tant que Fléau. Pouvez-vous raisonnez la lune lorsqu'elle se couche, et le soleil lorsqu'il se lève ? Certaines choses sont immuables. Ganon est le Fléau, et Link et moi nous lèverons devant lui encore et encore. C'est dans l'ordre du monde. »

Le capitaine sembla soudain très las.

« N'avez-vous jamais souhaité changer cela ? »

« Je le souhaite à chaque instant de ma vie. »

« Pourtant, vous n'abandonnez pas. »

« Si j'abandonne, il n'y aura personne pour le faire à ma place. Je pense que si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais pris cette voie. Encore, et encore. »

« Je souhaiterai avoir votre courage. »

« Je ne suis pas courageuse – Link l'est. Je suis lucide. Il y a quelque chose de commun à toutes les espèces vivantes, vous savez : l'instinct de survie. »

« C'est bien vrai. Il n'empêche que vous êtes drôlement courageuse. »

Le vieil homme et la jeune femme restèrent ainsi silencieux à observer l'eau goutter de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se remettre en selle, Zelda mena Destan à côté du capitaine.

« Pourquoi venir me parler ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul mot pour définir la vie : rencontres. »

* * *

Vers minuit cette nuit-là, Link s'était brusquement levé de la plateforme au dessus du vide dans laquelle il s'était installé pour réfléchir à sa journée. Il avait terminé le sanctuaire qu'il avait déjà finit plusieurs fois, récupéré l'arme qu'il avait laissée dans le coffre – une lance. Ça tombait bien, il n'en avait plus qu'une. – et il était sortit. Fenrir était aussitôt arrivé en aboyant, d'excellente humeur.

« Salut, toi. Quoi de neuf ? »

Malgré l'obscurité, Link put aviser les babines gorgées de sang de son ami.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai chassé, un héron et une biche, mais ils sont méfiants par ici. »

« Mais tu es le meilleur chasseur. »

« Oui, ça veut dire que j'ai dû me concentrer sur ma chasse. »

« Faire des efforts te fatigue tant que ça ? » Demanda Link avec un sourire.

Le loup grogna simplement avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de son maître qui s'était assis sur les marches du sanctuaire.

« Et toi, t'as fait quoi là-dedans ? »

« Bah rien. J'ai réfléchis. Oh, et j'ai récupéré une lance. »

« Mais tu l'avais pas déjà fait ? »

« Si, mais j'aime bien l'ambiance. »

« Je me demande comment c'est. »

« Rien ne t'empêche d'aller voir. »

« Si. Je dois être claustrophobe. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Link, son sourire en coin renaissant sur ses lèvres. Il posa sa main dans l'encolure de Fenrir et le caressa machinalement. Pour un peu, le loup aurait ronronné. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté, seuls tous les deux.

Ils ne parlaient pas à proprement parler. Plutôt, c'était comme si leur pensées étaient sur la même fréquence. Ou alors, Link était juste schizophrène, en train de se parler à lui-même. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? » Demanda le loup avec un bâillement.

« Je pense que je vais aller discuter avec une amie. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui, le loup comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours.

« Et Zelda ? »

« Tu veux bien rester pour veiller sur elle ? »

« Je ne te refuserais pas ça, mais j'ai… »

« … Un mauvais pressentiment. Oui, moi aussi. Mais écoute, il est plus que temps qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller seule, non ? »

« Link, la protéger, c'est ton job ! Tu es payé pour ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me fiche de l'argent. Fenrir, elle n'avait que dix ans lorsqu'on a vaincu Ganondorf ! »

« Et toi tu en avais à peine plus, douze. »

« C'est pour ça que je pense que nos décisions de l'époque n'étaient pas très mûres. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais je pense que tu étais sincère. Que cherches-tu, en la laissant seule de la sorte ? Lui prouver qu'elle a besoin de toi ? »

Link gratta le dos du loup sans s'en rendre compte – ce qui ne déplaisait pas au principal intéressé, même s'il aurait préféré que son maître se concentre sur leur discussion. Link avait le regard fixé sur le relais lumineux en contrebas.

« Pourquoi ne montent-ils jamais au sanctuaire ? »

« Ils ne savent pas que c'est un sanctuaire. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Le chien. Il ne le savait pas. Pourtant, les animaux sauvages le savent. Alors, ça doit être parce que les hyliens ne le savent pas eux-mêmes. »

« Je croyais que tu détestais les chiens. »

« Je déteste les chiens. Mais leur ignorance me fait pitié. »

Link sourit, et Fenrir remonta ses babines dans un rictus étrangement hylien.

« Dans tout ça, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? »

« Je pense que du temps pour réfléchir ne me fera pas de mal. Et je réfléchirais plus objectivement si je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux – et que je sais qu'elle est en sûreté. »

« Il y a quelques jours à peine, tu n'aurais considéré qu'elle était en sûreté que si tu pouvais la protéger toi-même. Et même là, tu étais persuadé que tu pouvais échouer et que, par conséquent, elle n'était pas assez en sûreté. Mais il faudrait quelque chose contre lequel tu échoues. »

« Eh bien, c'est déjà le cas. Regarde-moi. Nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai trouvé mon maître, on dirait. »

La voix du Héros était amère. Elle sonnait durement dans l'oreille du loup, qui connaissait pourtant mieux que personne les sentiments de l'hylien.

« Mais non. Les disputes arrivent. Un amour n'est pas véritable s'il n'est pas remis en cause. »

« Est-ce que ça avait besoin d'être aussi violent ? »

« Ça, c'est parce que vous êtes des hyliens. Vous êtes bizarres. Vous réfléchissez trop. Franchement, pourquoi tu en as fait tout un plat ? Les mâles prennent les femelles, depuis toujours, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. »

« Ça n'aurai pas dû être moi. »

« Tu aurais préféré que ça soit un autre ? »

« … Non. J'aurais préféré que ça ne se passe pas aussi vite. »

« Franchement, est-ce qu'elle avait l'air de le regretter ? »

Link eut un léger plissement des lèvres – non.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu l'as regretté ? »

« Eh bien – »

« Pas les conséquences – d'ailleurs, qui n'ont pas encore eu lieu – mais l'acte lui-même. »

Nouveau plissement de bouche. Toujours ce non qu'il refusait d'admettre.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'admettre ? »

Link renversa la tête en arrière.

« Je me sens responsable. »

Mais Fenrir avait capté une odeur qui avait aussitôt détourné son attention. Constatant que son loup ne l'écoutait plus, et qu'il dressait la tête vers la forêt, la gueule entr'ouverte, Link soupira et le laissa partir. Ressassant ses pensées qui tournaient en rond, à l'étroit dans sa tête, Link se leva et siffla Epona. La jument, qui avait décidé de tondre la plaine – en même temps, vu l'exercice qu'il lui faisait faire, on ne pouvait le lui reprocher – arriva au galop. Link monta et la talonna, faisait route vers le sud-est. Il ne regarda pas le paysage, non pas parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur, mais parce qu'il était entièrement préoccupé par ses soucis avec Zelda.

Il laissa donc la distance s'étirer, les arbres se succéder aux arbres, faisait entièrement confiance à la trajectoire de sa jument. Elle saurait où elle allait, et à quelle allure. Il n'avait même pas à se concentrer pour rester en selle Epona était comme ça : elle le portait, compensait le roulement de ses flans, accélérait doucement, ne faisait pas d'écart brusque. Un rêve. Aucune autre monture ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

« Dis-moi, ma jolie… »

La jument ralentit imperceptiblement.

« Tu penses que j'ai tort ? »

Elle renâcla. Le message était clair. Link leva la tête et observa l'endroit où il se trouvait : Epona s'était immobilisée au pied d'une montagne qu'il avait immédiatement reconnue. Il sauta dans l'herbe tandis que les rayons sanglants de l'aurore franchissaient la première crête. Link déglutit en observant le ciel qui semblait peint de sang.

« Quel heureux présage… »

Epona s'agita et son maître lui flatta l'encolure.

« Ça va, tout ira bien. Enfin, j'espère. »

Resserrant sa queue de cheval, Link se lança dans l'ascension de la paroi. Epona s'éloigna pour aller brouter. Link lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis avisa le sommet. Ça ne lui prendrait que quelques heures, mais c'était son endroit préféré d'Hyrule – après n'importe quel endroit qui avait l'avantage considérable de comporter la présence de Zelda. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait éviter de commettre d'autres erreurs – de son point de vue en tout cas. A l'instant même où Zelda sortait de son sommeil, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le savoir, Link se hissa que la dernière corniche, au sommet de la crête. Devant lui s'étendait maintenant la côté, et au-delà la mer à perte de vue. Le soleil était maintenant bien au dessus de l'eau, mais Link sortit sa tablette et captura l'instant. Puis il s'assit et se gorgea de la vue.

On voyait distinctement la plage, immaculée à cette distance, plonger dans l'eau trop bleue du lagon. Puis la sable devenait la jungle, verte et grise, parsemée de rouge. Les montagnes englobaient ce minuscule écosystème, et de l'autre côté de la crique les falaises se jetaient dans la mer, majestueuses. Link tourna son regard vers l'horizon, où les îles éparpillées brisaient la ligne continue entre le ciel et la mer. Protégeant ses yeux du soleil, Link essaya de percevoir les détails. Enfin, sous la falaise qui interrompait la plage, il remarqua la robe baie silver qui se faufilait dans le passage. Alors comme ça, elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup plus de temps que lui pour franchir le défilé. La jungle devait l'avoir ralentie aussi. Link siffla farouchement et se jeta dans le vide.

La sensation d'adrénaline était toujours la même. Autant les combats avaient fini par l'émousser, autant sauter dans le vide lui tordait toujours le ventre de la même manière. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles, le vent lui scier le corps, ses cheveux lui fouetter le visage. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et savourant cette sensation qui n'en finissait plus, Link s'arracha les bras en déployant sa paravoile. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer tandis que le choc l'entrainait vers ce qui lui semblait être le haut – bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il continuait toujours à descendre. Enfin, il se stabilisa et adopta sa vitesse de croisière, et se détendit pour profiter de la vue. Il ne se lassait pas de cette étendue d'eau calme et limpide, changeante sans cesse, semblant danser sous le soleil.

Il y avait quelque chose… Après tout, la légende d'Hyrule était eutant liée à la nature qu'à l'eau, et au feu. Si l'élément de Farore s'avérait être la nature et celui de Din le feu, celui de Nayru était l'eau. Peut-être simplement que cette association d'idées lui rappellait Zelda. Après tout, elle avait des yeux bleus comme cette étendue infinie d'eau. Après réflexion, il réalisa que c'était son cas aussi. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus. D'où leur venaient-ils, soit dit en passant ? Il y avait-il encore un symbole à lire ?

Link soupira en se disant qu'encore une fois, il allait chercher trop loin. Les yeux bleus n'étaient pas si rares. Peut-être qu'il a toujours eu les yeux bleus parce que c'était une condition pour son incarnation ? Il devait y avoir un lien en tout cas.

Le Héros éclata de rire et reversa la tête en arrière, fixant la toile de sa paravoile. Ce qui le fit virer soudainement de bord, et pousser un cri de surprise. Il se redressa et rétablit sa trajectoire.

Enfin il se posa sur le dos d'Epona qui s'était arrêtée pour l'attendre, et ils continuèrent ensemble leur chemin, sans savoir que Fenrir leur courait après, les suivant à l'odeur, à une demi-journée de marche de distance. Link fouilla dans les sacoches suspendues à Epona à la recherche de restes de plats cuisinés.

« Dis donc, ma jolie, il ne resterait pas de la tourte ? »

Epona hennit. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait les sacs, et encore moins la tourte. Link farfouilla pendant un bout de temps avant de retrouver une moitié de tourte écrasée sous un flacon d'épices. Il la sortit avec un claquement de langue approbateur et Epona renâcla, l'air de dire : tu vas mettre des miettes partout ! Link ouvrit les feuilles et mangea tout cru son repas, qu'il avait cuisiné il y a un certain déjà.

« Mmmh – ç'aurait été meilleur chaud – mais – mmmh – ça reste délicieux. »

Epona secoua la crinière – _si tu avais été un peu plus patient…_

Après de longues heures de trottinement somnolent, les conifères remplacèrent les palmiers. Le jour déclinait lorsque Link s'en aperçu – contrairement à Epona qui avait repéré le premier sapin avec un regain d'énergie vers leur destination. L'hylien se redressa sur sa monture et scruta les sous-bois.

« On y est bientôt ? »

Epona ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle continua son chemin, ses sabots claquant sur les pierres, se repérant à la vue comme à l'odeur. Link lui caressait machinalement la crinière, perdu dans ses pensées – pensées qui tournaient surtout autour d'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus, et autour de la cabane en bois vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Vraiment, elle allait se moquer de lui. Courir vers elle pour une dispute avec Zelda… Il allait en entendre parler pendant un bout de temps, mais il avait besoin que ça sorte, lui aussi.

Finalement, l'atmosphère de la forêt se resserra autour d'eux, virant au vert mousse. Link entortilla les doigts dans la crinière de la jument pour la guider – lui seul pouvait trouver le chemin. Et la cabane se découpant dans la lueur émeraude des flammes qui bordait le chemin. La chaleur, le confort de cet endroit où il serait toujours bienvenu entoura Link dans la distance et Saria, pressentant la venue de son ami, ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

* * *

Mon top trois des remix du Chant des Tempêtes (Koji Kondo) :

1\. Rozen : Love Goes Around

2\. Big Giant Circles feat. Jeff Ball : Thunderstruck

3\. Tyler Heath : A storm in the Desert


	6. Chapter 6

Ce ne fut que peu après que la troupe se soit remise en route qu'elle fut attaquée par une bande de monstres. Zelda réfléchissait au fait que le capitaine de la garde ait discuté avec elle, et l'ait écouté patiemment, sans que cela ait pour autant altéré sa vue des choses, et son désir de sacrifier Zelda. Il y avait là matière à réflexion.

Bref, un groupe de cinq bokoblins apparut soudain de derrière les arbres, et se jetèrent vers le convoi en hurlant, brandissant leurs armes au-dessus de leur tête. Le capitaine donna un ordre bref, qui ressemblait plus à un claquement sec, et les hommes se mirent en formation. Deux bokoblins moururent d'une flèche dans la tête à peine sortit du couvert des arbres, et les trois autres furent prestement égorgés par un soldat à pied et un cavalier à bout portant. Décidément, très efficaces, ces gardes corrompus. Après tout, ils avaient été formés dans l'armée royale, réputée pour son efficacité.

Impa avait enseigné à Zelda les fonctions premières de différentes armes : dague, épée, bâton, sabre, hallebarde, lance, espadon, hache… La Sheikah avait clairement fait comprendre à la Princesse qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie les dernières armes – les quatre, voire trois première, si on en avait un maniement correct, suffisaient largement.

Impa montra une épée et un sabre, côte à côte.

« Regarde-les. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Une épée et un sabre ? »

Le visage de sa nourrice demeura figé, ce que Zelda prit pour une bonne nouvelle.

« Comment les différencies-tu ? »

« L'épée est droite et le sabre courbe ? »

« Techniquement, je pourrais avoir l'inverse. Qu'est-ce qui, d'un point de vue fondamental, différencie une épée et un sabre ? »

Zelda observa les deux armes avec attention.

« L'épée a les deux côtés aiguisés, alors que le sabre n'en a qu'un ? »

« Précisément. Pourquoi ? »

Zelda avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Oulà, je ne sais pas du tout. »

Impa avait rangé le sabre en soupirant.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire. Quel type de dégâts, j'entends. Avec une épée, tu transperces, tu déchires des tissus. Avec un sabre, tu découpes des membres. »

« Wow, c'est violent. »

Impa lui avait lancé un regard désillusionné.

« C'est une arme de guerre. Si tu as peur de blesser ton adversaire, dis-le tout de suite, on arrête là. »

« Non ! » S'était récriée Zelda. « Je veux apprendre à me battre ! »

La guerrière confirmée avait encore une fois levé les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, alors. La différence fondamentale entre l'épée et le sabre, est donc le type de dégâts que tu veux faire. Par conséquent, tu ne les manieras pas de la même manière. »

« Oui, c'est logique. »

« A ton avis, lequel demande le plus de force ? »

Zelda avait réfléchis un moment en considérant l'épée, puis s'était rappelée qu'Impa avait précisé qu'un sabre servait à 'découper des membres.' Elle conclu donc, en se tapotant la joue :

« Le sabre ? »

« Perdu. »

« L'épée, alors ? »

« Non plus. Ils sollicitent simplement différentes parties du corps. Avec une épée, tout est dans le poignet, alors qu'avec le sabre tu y vas avec tout ton bras. »

« Mais donc, le sabre demande plus non ? »

« Il ne faut pas confondre la force que tu donnes à l'arme avec la force nécessaire au maniement. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Par exemple. Si je décide de te transpercer avec cette épée, là, tout de suite, je vais y aller avec tout mon bras. Par contre, si je décide, par exemple, te de tuer en faisant remonter la lame du bas vers le haut, je n'aurais qu'un petit mouvement de poignet à faire. »

Elle exécuta le mouvement dans le vide. Son avant-bras s'était déroulé également, mais c'était en effet le poignet qui avait fait la majeure partie du travail. Impa exécuta toutes sortes de mouvements, et la Princesse remarqua à chaque fois que le poignet effectuait le plus gros : il se cassait, s'enroulait, et l'épée traçait ses arcs avec une précision mortelle.

« Bon, voilà pour l'arme de midinette. »

Zelda avait rit – oh, à peine un souffle, mais ce petit rire avait contracté les lèvres de son professeur dans l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Avec ce type de frappe, tu entailles la poitrine, la gorge, tu transperces le ventre ou tout ce que tu veux. »

Impa avait reposé l'arme sur le râtelier, et prit le sabre du début – un sabre court, dans la pure tradition Sheikah.

« Mais ne te fie pas aux apparences, c'est mortel – tu le vois bien avec Link. »

« Link découpe des membres. »

« Oh, je pense qu'il disposerait d'un sabre ou d'une hache du même niveau que Fay, il se battrait avec ça plutôt qu'avec son épée. »

« Donc il se sert de l'épée légendaire comme d'un sabre plutôt que comme d'une épée ? »

Zelda était abasourdie.

« Regarde bien. »

Impa effectua deux-trois passes au sabre, et la différence était flagrante, maintenant que Zelda était prévenue : Impa y allait franco. Elle frappait avec l'épaule, profitant de la force de tout son bras.

« Est-ce que c'est plus efficaces contre les armures ? »

Impa la regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, est-ce qu'un sabre peut passer à travers une armure ? »

« Dans un défaut, oui. Mais ailleurs, non. Sinon, pourquoi on s'embêterait à porter des armures ? »

Zelda acquiesça.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un sabre apporte par rapport à une épée ? »

« Oh, cela dépend essentiellement de ton mode de frappe. Prends les bokoblins, par exemple : ils ne portent pas d'armure. »

« Mais ils ont des lances, des arcs, et des boucliers. »

« Parlons-en, des boucliers. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus efficace, les épées, ou les sabres ? »

« Mais je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'ils vont être plus renforcés que les armures, car ils demandent moins de mobilité, non ? »

Impa hocha la tête.

« C'est partiellement vrai. Sabres, épées, c'est équivalent. Si tu maîtrises bien déjà l'épée, je t'apprendrais à trouver le point faible d'un bouclier pour le faire voler en éclat. »

« L'épée ? Et si je voulais faire du sabre ? »

La Sheikah regarda son élève.

« Toi, tu es du type épée, contrairement à ton Héros. Qui se bat avec une épée. Il me rendra fou. »

« Comment tu le sais ? Que je suis du type épée ? »

Impa sortit une de ses propres dagues, un peu courbée.

« Combien de côtés ? »

« Aiguisés ? Deux ? »

« Précisément. Voilà, tu es contente ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui passant l'arme.

« Comment ça ? »

« Essaie de frapper avec, et ressens ta manière de frapper. Est-ce que tu frappes pour que ton ennemi ne se relève pas physiquement, ou moralement ? »

Zelda essaya d'imiter les mouvements de son mentor, et donna des coups dans le vide avec la dague.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Il y a une différence ? »

« Dans un cas, tu dégages le passage. Dans l'autre cas, tu t'assures qu'il est dégagé, et qu'il va le rester, c'est tout. »

« Ce sont des métaphores, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Regarde Link, quand il décime des bokoblins à tour de bras : est-ce qu'il se soucie qu'ils soient mort ? »

« Eh bien, oui. C'est pour ça qu'il les combats, non ? Pour qu'ils meurent ? »

« Non, ma question c'est plutôt : est-ce qu'il vérifie qu'ils sont morts, brisés, et qu'ils ne se relèveront plus ? »

« Eh bien… »

Zelda réfléchit un moment.

« Non… Je suppose qu'il se connait suffisamment pour savoir que ses coups ont portés ? »

« Il y a de ça. » Reconnut Impa. « Mais il y a surtout le fait que s'ils bougent encore, il leur mettra un deuxième coup, point barre. Alors que le style des épéistes, c'est plutôt de trouver la touche fatale, le truc qui finira en beauté, en majesté. »

« C'est un peu réducteur, non ? Je veux dire, se battre, c'est avant tout pour se défendre, non ? »

Impa secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

« Avec une épée, pour que ton coup porte, il faut trouver l'endroit précis, et y aller directement. Au sabre, tu découpes avec assurance dans l'axe, ça passe. Encore faut-il trouver l'axe. »

« Donc, l'épée est plus complexe ? »

« Non, c'est différent. Tu ne te bats simplement pas de la même façon – ça reste très proche, quand même, je te parle de mécanique de précision. Rien à voir avec de la hache ou de la hallebarde – ni même de la lance. Simplement, le style de combat reflète la personnalité de chacun. Un sabre va avoir un style explosif, ancré dans le sol, alors qu'une épée va être destructrice dans sa précision. »

« Oh. Et toi ? »

« Je suis une Sheikah. »

Zelda avait haussé un sourcil. Impa avait sortit un couteau.

Bref, Zelda repensait à cette séance d'introduction aux armes. C'était le tout premier cours qu'Impa lui avait donné, où elle lui avait expliqué les différentes armes, juste pour savoir qu'elles existaient.

« D'abord, je vais te former au bâton. L'idéal, c'est le bambou, évidement : souple et solide. Après, le palmier, c'est bien aussi, mais de manière générale, n'importe quel bâton peut faire l'affaire, c'est l'intérêt de cette arme. Donc, je te formerais au bâton, à l'épée, et au couteau. On commence par le bâton. »

D'après son professeur, Zelda ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, et au bout d'un certain nombre de séances, Impa lui avait proposé de commencer à lui apprendre les bases de l'épée en parallèle. Zelda avait immédiatement acquiescé, enthousiaste, mais elle n'avait vu que les bases des bases avant de partir. Toujours est-il qu'elle repensait à sa vision plus large du maniement des armes en regardant les soldats se battre. Evidement, elle ne pouvait pas juger le style du cavalier à la lance, mais vu la vitesse et la précision du trait, son arme ne devait pas être là juste pour le décorum.

Le premier des deux soldats avait fait tournoyer son épée en attendant les assaillants tandis que son collègue s'était simplement mis en garde. Le premier avait égorgé le bokoblin d'un large mouvement circulaire, et le deuxième avait tailladé le torse de l'ennemi. Ce dernier avait des mouvements moins amples, plus marqués, plus précis. Ils étaient pourtant aussi efficaces l'un que l'autre. Se rappelant ce qu'Impa lui avait dit sur comment le style de combat variait en fonction de la personnalité de chacun, Zelda essaya de deviner comment pouvait être ces deux soldats.

Elle imagina le premier impatient, bougon, du type à taper fort du point sur la table pour donner l'illusion qu'il était important. Quant au deuxième, il serait plus discret, peut-être désillusionné. C'était un exercice amusant d'imaginer la vie de ces gens – c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient le point commun de s'être enrôlés dans l'armée – et de l'avoir trahie.

La troupe reprit son chemin sans s'attarder sur cet incident – qui devait être commun, vu la rapidité de réaction et l'efficacité des soldats. Ils trottèrent encore un bon moment dans cet univers gris et humide de l'après-pluie, avant de sortir du sentier. Zelda aimait bien cette odeur de la terre et du bois mouillé – il lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, de l'époque où elle croyait que son père serait toujours là pour la protéger, où les fées ne s'écartaient pas d'elle lorsqu'elle entrait dans une fontaine. Et puis le Fléau était venu, lui avait pris sa vie – il lui avait pris avant même d'apparaitre : elle avait passé son enfance à l'attendre, à s'y préparer, mine de rien. Zelda avait vu beaucoup de choses. Dont Link. Il leur semblait tout naturel, à l'époque, de continuer ensemble. Enfants, malgré le cadeau empoisonné des déesses qui avaient voulu leur rendre leurs souvenirs, le traumatisme était cinglant. Ils avaient été marqués au fer rouge par la guerre, et leurs décisions, ensuite, avaient été précipitées. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, toutefois, pas encore. Lorsque Ganon était tombé, ils étaient simplement restés les bras ballants, encore sous le choc du combat. Link était tombé au sol – oh, la frayeur qu'avait eue Zelda ! Elle n'avait pas eu peur pour lui : elle avait eu peur pour elle. Et si la seule personne avec qui elle pourrait partager tout ça, la seule personne qui la comprendrait, l'abandonnait ? L'adrénaline du combat s'était lentement dissipée, et au lieu d'être soulagée, elle ne pouvait que contempler les pertes – et les dégâts sur le corps de Link. Il était couvert de sang – et Ganon ne saignait pas, alors ça ne pouvait être que le sien. Il avait cligné des yeux – elle ne savait même pas s'il la voyait.

« C'est fini, maintenant. »

Et il avait perdu connaissance. Et elle avait pleuré. Elle avait pleuré – encore, et encore, toutes les larmes de son corps, dans un long cri de souffrance et de libération. Toute cette tension, toute cette peur, toutes les épreuves contenues qu'elle avait traversées, tout cela se dissipait dans une longue plainte de solitude et de soulagement. Elle ne s'était arrêtée que bien plus tard, lorsque le soleil s'était levé, la gorge si rauque qu'elle ne pouvait plus émettre le moindre son, trempée jusqu'aux os, glacée, fourbue, vaincue. Elle avait tiré de son paquetage la couverture de Link, et elle s'était endormie tout contre lui, les couvrant tous les deux, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était encore difficile à Zelda de décrire avec précision ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque cette guerre s'était terminée. Juste… Un sentiment de vide, de béance – comme si tout ça lui avait pris quelque chose de crucial. Plus tard, elle s'était réveillée la tête lourde, aveuglée par le soleil bien haut dans le ciel, et Link lui apprit qu'elle avait dormi deux jours entiers. Il faisait la cuisine. Ils ne savaient juste pas quoi dire. Ils avaient encore besoin de digérer tout ça – notamment le fait que maintenant, leur vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Le Fléau avait pris trop de place – il leur avait pris toute leur vie. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là…

Mais en regardant Link, Zelda ne se dit pas qu'elle allait passer les prochaines années à errer. Non, elle se sentie si reconnaissante envers les déesses de l'avoir laissé en vie, tellement soulagée qu'il ait survécu, qu'il soit toujours là, à savoir, à comprendre – et surtout, surtout, qu'il l'ait sauvée – que le premier mot qu'elle prononça fut :

« Merci. »

Link l'avait regardée, surpris.

« Merci pour quoi ? »

Elle avait simplement sourit et laissé retombé sa tête sur le dallage éclaté.

« Je ne sais pas. Pour tout. Pour être encore là. »

« Eh bien, même si on a tué Ganondorf, il reste quand même des monstres, et je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser seule la Princesse d'Hyrule dans cet état – »

Jamais il n'avait parlé autant devant elle auparavant. Mais ce ton… Presque mécanique… Elle murmura :

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Il s'était interrompu sans rien ajouter, attendant qu'elle précise.

« Je parlais du fait que tu étais encore en vie… Mais le fait que tu ne sois pas partit en catimini pendant que je dormais est aussi louable à mes yeux. »

Elle regardait le ciel. Il était bleu – le ciel, il était bleu ! Au dessus du château d'Hyrule ! Combien cela faisait-il d'années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi ? Le ciel était bleu – aussi bleu que les yeux de Link, soit dit en passant –, et le vent soufflait – dénué d'odeur de mort et de carnage. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la salle du combat.

« Il a plu. Je t'ai déplacée. »

Bon sang, il lisait dans ses pensées, ou quoi ?

« Link… »

« Oui ? »

Elle hésita un instant.

« Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il avait d'abord fini son repas, et lui avait apporté sa part.

« … Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix n'avait plus du tout la même intonation. Elle avait la même que Zelda, à présent : celle des gens complètement perdus. « Je pense que je vais voyager. »

La Princesse d'Hyrule savait qu'elle, elle allait rester au château et reprendre sa vie de Princesse héritière de la direction d'un royaume. Pas de voyage hors diplomatiques, plus de temps libre pour se consacrer à sa lutte contre le Fléau – juste apprendre à gouverner. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être Link !

Il était parti le lendemain. Ils avaient voyagé toute la soirée et la matinée suivante pour aller chercher le Roi et les habitants de la capitale. Puis, il avait simplement disparu. Comme d'habitude. Zelda avait assisté pendant deux ans à la reconstruction morne et lente du château. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur, animé d'un espoir nouveau, et Zelda ne ressentait qu'un vide béant dans la poitrine. Elle n'était plus rien. Ganon était mort, et tout ce pour quoi elle avait vécu était mort aussi. Elle aurait voulu voyager aussi, voir Hyrule, rencontrer des gens, dormir dans des auberges, monter à cru… Mais elle était une Princesse de sang royal désormais. Le temps de liberté de la guerre était terminé. Zelda ne souhaitait pas qu'il revienne non plus, mais… Si cela pouvait lui ramener Link…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la troupe s'arrêta au campement au plein milieu de la forêt qu'ils avaient finalement atteint. Le campement semblait assez permanent, et Zelda se promit d'y organiser une descente lorsqu'elle serait libre. Les hommes se séparèrent, en rejoignirent d'autre qui aiguisaient leurs armes, coupaient du bois, préparaient le repas… Le capitaine s'approcha de Zelda, et l'entraina vers une des plus grandes tentes.

« Je vais te laisser ma tente pour cette nuit. Demain soir, on arrivera au repaire, et tu seras sacrifiée le lendemain. »

« Trop aimable de me prévenir. »

Il semblait hésiter un instant.

« Ce loup… »

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, et elle ne fit rien pour l'aider. Elle haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Il avait une aura… Comme celle de Link. »

Zelda pencha la tête sur le côté.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Une drôle d'expression passa sur son visage, et il lâcha très vite, comme s'il voulait se soulager de cette information :

« C'était Link, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Zelda redressa sa tête et fermant à demi les paupières.

« …Oui bien sûr. »

« Pourtant, on l'a vu, à cheval ! »

Intéressée par cette information, Zelda se remit face au capitaine dont elle avait commencé à se détourner.

« Oh ? »

« Oui, il te protégeait par derrière. Puis il est partit, mais ce loup… Tu as vu ses yeux ? Il a le même regard que Link. La même façon de se tenir, tendue et aux aguets, tout le temps. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'est que Link l'avait suivie et protégée, puis qu'il était parti pour une raison inconnue en lui laissant Fenrir. Zelda se détourna pour de bon et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Alors il me suivait ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Le capitaine la regarda d'un air désabusé.

« … Parce qu'il tient à toi ? »

Zelda soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Oui, un peu trop. Mais pourquoi serait-il partit ? »

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et sortit de la tente.

« Tu connais son nom, au moins, au loup ? »

La jeune blonde leva ses yeux fatigués sur le capitaine.

« Fenrir. »

Il prit acte de sa réponse d'un geste de la tête, et sortit, laissant le pan de la tente se renfermer en un bruit sourd. Zelda s'allongea et fixa le morceau de tissu un moment avant de s'endormir, cette question en tête :

« Alors qu'il n'était pas partit lorsque je l'avais cru, pourquoi serait-il partit après coup ? »

* * *

Link attacha Epona à l'extérieur de la cabane de Saria et y entra en se baissant.

« Bonsoir Saria. »

Elle alla faire du thé en souriant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« … Tu vas te moquer de moi. »

Il fit la moue, et la Kokiri qui lui jeta un coup d'œil à ce moment-là eut un autre sourire, trouvant qu'il ressemblait à un gamin.

« Mais non. Allez, crache le morceau. »

Mais comme il fixait le pot de fleurs d'un air obtus, Saria comprit qu'elle allait devoir deviner ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille possibilités : ce gamin immature ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Elle mit l'eau à chauffer, et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

« C'est à propos de Zelda, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut un soupir et s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Touché. Il se tordait les mains d'un air extrêmement passionné.

« Que s'est-il passé, alors ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. »

Il détacha son regard de ses mains qui s'immobilisèrent aussitôt pour le reporter sur le pot de fleurs.

« Elle… On… On s'est disputé. »

Voilà autre chose. Saria prit un de ses propres biscuits à la cannelle et poussa le plat vers Link. Elle savait qu'il en raffolait.

« Oh ? A quel sujet ? »

Il ne jeta même pas un regard au plat de biscuit, mais leva les yeux plus haut, vers le mur derrière elle. C'était plus le sujet de la dispute qui l'embêtait que la dispute elle-même, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Franchement, avec son amour 'pur' pour la Princesse, il lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Un jour il avait débarqué dans sa cabane, essoufflé, en pleurs, simplement parce qu'il l'avait vue marcher dans de la boue et qu'il n'avait rien pu y faire, ou elle l'aurait pris pour un voleur de grand chemin. Forcément, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon à l'époque, mais il la divinisait déjà beaucoup trop.

« Eh bien… »

Mais pour le coup, ce n'était son genre de combler ses phrases. S'il n'avait rien à dire, il se taisait. Que s'était-il passé ?

« On a dormi ensemble. »

Il la regarda enfin, comme s'il redoutait sa réaction. Saria haussa les sourcils.

« Dans quel sens du terme ? »

« Dans le sens où… Saria, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

« Alors, c'était bien ? »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent un moment, mais la lueur était tellement étouffée par sa blessure que seule Saria, bien entrainée, pouvait la voir. De fait, elle mourut quasiment tout de suite. La Kokiri soupira de frustration.

« Là n'est pas la question ! Je… »

« En fait, si. »

Il allait falloir qu'elle le secoue… Encore. Elle profita du sifflement de la bouilloire pour se lever et se détourner de lui.

« La question est exactement là. »

Elle plongea la boule à thé, éteignit le feu et posa la bouilloire sur la table. Link semblait au bord de la panique.

« Mais non ! C'est – »

« Quand deux hyliens – ou peu importe la race – font l'amour, qu'est-ce qu'ils font, Link ? »

Il la regarda un instant sans répondre. Elle le fit donc à sa place.

« Ils font l'amour. L'amour, Link. C'est absolument tout ce qui compte. Est-ce qu'elle s'est plainte ? Elle qu'elle s'est refusée et tu l'as forcée ? »

« Non ! Non, jamais je n'aurais – »

« Eh bien voilà. Tout va bien. »

Saria sourit. Pour un garçon qui avait combattu le Fléau et sauvé tout Hyrule, il était terrifié par quelque chose que tout le monde faisait naturellement – qu'il avait déjà faite, en plus.

« Mais… »

Et voilà, il semblait au bord des larmes. Saria savait bien qu'il ne laissait voir ce qu'il avait tout au fond de lui-même que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Elle espérait qu'il apprenne à faire confiance à Zelda aussi, sinon leur relation risquait de battre de l'aile assez rapidement. Elle lui tapota la tête.

« Là, là. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne autant à ce sujet ? »

« Mais… ça n'aurait pas dû être moi ! »

« Pourtant, ça t'aurait blessé que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ressenti lorsqu'elle a comprit qu'elle n'était pas la première ? »

Son regard se fit lointain et lourd, s'assombrit encore plus.

« Elle ne… Elle sait qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. »

Saria l'attira dans ses bras.

« Là, tu essaies de te convaincre toi-même. Link, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois souffrir. C'est un souvenir que tu dois chérir. »

« Mais… »

Sa voix était étouffée.

« Et si elle le regrettait, elle ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air de regretter ? »

« Mais plus tard, lorsqu'elle devra se marier… »

« Toujours persuadé que ce sera avec un autre que toi, hein ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle lui caressa les cheveux, comme quand il était encore plus petit qu'elle, et qu'un caillou dans le genou l'ébranlait au point de se remettre en cause.

« Demande-la en mariage, tu verras bien. Et puis tu sais, je pense qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Zelda a bien la tête sur les épaules. »

'Contrairement à toi', se retint-elle d'ajouter. Elle sentit une larme s'écraser dans son cou.

« Sois un peu plus égoïste. Ou moins exclusif envers Zelda. A part moi, à qui d'autre te confies-tu ? Tu consacres toute ta vie à elle, au point que ça en devient malsain pour toi. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Saria ne répondit pas, continuant à lui caresser la tête à un rythme apaisant.

« Pourtant, il y a cinq ans, je suis parti. Je sortais de la guerre, mais… »

« Exactement ! Cela prouve que tu en es capable. Zelda a énormément de chance de t'avoir, mais si tu pouvais être un tout petit peu plus hylien quand tu es avec elle… »

Il se redressa brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont elle a besoin. »

« Oh, c'est sûr qu'elle préfère une machine sans émotion. »

« Je ne… »

« Ecoute, Zelda voit sans doute bien plus profond que tu ne le penses. Si elle t'a fait l'amour, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance, et qu'elle te veut, toi tout entier, avec tes qualités magnifiques et tes défauts stupides. Tes doutes, tes crises de nerf, ta gloutonnerie gamine, ton cynisme… »

« Et nos prises de têtes pour rien. »

Saria sourit.

« Ça commence à rentrer, on dirait. »

Il prit un gâteau à la cannelle.

« Je suis idiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Noooon… Tu as simplement des positions un peu extrêmes en ce qui concerne la Princesse. Désacralise-la un peu. Voilà comme une simple hylienne, une jeune fille juste amoureuse, qui ne veut que le meilleur pour toi. »

Il renversa la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond.

« M'ouvrir aux autres, hein ? »

« Dans l'absolu, c'est l'idée. »

« Malon, ça compte dans les personne à qui je m'ouvre ? »

« Elle est morte. »

« Je parle au passé. »

« Alors, ça comptait. Plus maintenant. »

« Et Fenrir ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est limite de la schizophrénie à ce niveau là, tu sais ? »

« C'est un loup. »

« Mais c'est d'abord toi. »

« Tu chipotes. »

Saria sourit et servit deux tasses de thé.

« Tu me promets que tu vas faire des efforts ? »

« Dans quel sens ? »

Il s'était redressé et avait pris un autre gâteau.

« Et bien, dans le sens de ce dont on vient de parler, bien sûr. »

Ses yeux avaient enfin retrouvés leur luminosité habituelle.

« Oh, tu veux que je me fixe des objectifs ? »

Son amie haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Par exemple, être plus toi-même avec Zelda, et prendre en compte ce que tu veux en même temps que ce que tu penses qu'elle veut. Surtout si tu te trompes dans ses désirs à elle. »

« Uh, vaste programme. »

Saria sourit.

« Voyons les choses positivement : voir les choses de cette manière t'offre une valorisante marge de progression. »

Link éclata de rire et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Le voir ainsi réchauffait le cœur de la Sage.

« Oh, tant que j'y pense ! Tu as toujours ton médaillon des sages ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Link et Saria étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Link faisait des abdominaux à une poutre du plafond tandis que la Kokiri touillait le contenu d'un bol en tailleur sur le plancher. Ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles : Link racontait lui avait d'abord raconté le front nord, puis les semaines de calme qu'il avait eu ensuite, et enfin l'idée de Zelda de partir en voyage – ce qui n'avait fait que conforter l'opinion de Saria quant au fait que Zelda adorait le héros. Les deux filles ne se voyaient quasiment jamais – elles n'étaient pas vraiment amie, mais il leur arrivait de discuter de choses et d'autres – mais Saria avait percé la Princesse à jour dès qu'elle l'avait vue – et vice versa.

Saria, elle, était partie en entrainement spirituel avec Asphar à Lorule. Il s'était avéré que le Sage imbu de lui-même s'était prit d'affection pour le petite descendante de Guly, et ils étaient partis avec Hilda en voyage à travers le monde des ténèbres pour développer leur puissance magique respective. Si Asphar s'était concentré sur la lumière et le sable, Hilda sur l'utilisation de sa triforce, Saria avait elle développé sa communion avec la nature, plantes et animaux. Ils avaient passé deux excellentes semaines tous les trois, et s'étaient séparés lorsque Sahasrahla avait rappelé son disciple. La Princesse de Lorule était rentrée à son château, et la Koriki était retournée à sa forêt.

« Eh bien, ce serait sympa d'aller récupérer la part d'âme dont tu as fait don, non ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Revali. La partie de toi qui s'est incarnée en lui. Si tu veux la récupérer. »

« Oh. J'ai ça ? »

L'âme s'était scindée, si bien qu'elle n'était pas consciente de l'avoir été, aussi ce n'était pas étonnant que Saria ne soit pas au courant.

« Oui. Tu saurais qui a le médaillon de Rauru, au fait ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien, peut-être Asphar, ce serait logique. Tu peux toujours lui demander. »

Link acquiesça en silence, puis se laissa tomber au sol.

« Et je le trouve où ? »

Saria fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas… Au pire, si je le croise, je lui dis que tu le cherches. Ça te va ? »

Link haussa les épaules.

« Bien obligé. »

Il plongea un doigt dans la mixture que son amie mélangeait.

« Hey ! C'est dégueulasse, tu t'es lavé les mains au moins ?! »

Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et goûta la préparation.

« Mmh, c'est pas mauvais… »

« Evidemment ! Mais franchement, tu n'as aucune hygiène ! »

Elle s'était levée dans l'intention de sortir de la chambre et de le laisser tout seul pour le punir, mais il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre son torse, sentant le moindre de ses muscles rouler sous sa chemise, et vira au rouge pivoine aussitôt.

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

« Nope. »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la tenir serrée contre lui. Habituée à sa manière de déformer les mots, elle ne releva pas, mais continua à s'agiter inutilement, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'elle ne faisait que se rendre de plus en plus ridicule.

« Tu sens bon. »

« Oui, et bien, j'aimerais bien continuer à sentir bon ! Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre un bain, toi, d'ailleurs. »

Ce fut ce qui le décida à la laisser partir. Saria soupira de soulagement et descendit à la cuisine pour finir sa pâte à muffin, et il sortit par la fenêtre pour aller se laver dans la source des fées. Elle le vit disparaitre du coin de l'œil et ne puis retenir un soupir exaspéré : on était au plein milieu de la nuit ! Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait elle aussi un problème d'horaires, et renonça à le faire remarquer à Link.

Ce dernier était sortit sous la pluie. Il n'aimait pas la pluie, et elle le lui rendait bien. Soupirant, il retira sa chemise qu'il laissa sur la plinthe sous l'auvent pour qu'elle reste sèche, et se dirigea vers la source. Il eut un désagréable frisson quand les fées s'écartèrent de lui lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau – il avait encore oublié ça. Il était loin, le temps où si elles ne venaient pas le soulager ses blessures, au moins, elles tournaient paisiblement en rond, indifférentes. Alors que là… Cette sensation de rejet était un peu violente – surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait causé.

De toute manière, il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie lorsqu'il arriva à la source. Il se laissa tomber dans l'eau la tête la première dans un grand 'plouf' qui le satisfit pleinement, et fit quelques bulles, parce que ça l'amusait. Si Zelda le voyait, elle le prendrait pour un arriéré. Il sortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration, désagréablement piquée par la pluie toute froide.

« Oh, Farore. »

Il attendit un moment, mais la déesse ne se manifesta pas.

« Farore ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il se laissa retomber dans l'eau, traçant de petits cercles à sa surface avec le doigt.

« Farore, t'es là ? »

Elle se matérialisa enfin au bord de la source, le nez plongé dans un livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Merde, il pleut ! C'est pas sympa, ça ! »

Elle s'était brusquement redressée pour se mettre à l'abri – enfin, son précieux livre plutôt qu'elle.

« Désolé… » S'excusa simplement Link, la tête à moitié dans l'eau. La déesse rangea son livre et remonta ses lunettes, l'air agacé.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je dois finir ce traité sur les Etats et Empires de la Lune pour demain, Hylia nous fait un exercice pratique. »

Link souffla un peu sur l'eau, juste pour voir les petites vaguelettes se déplacer.

« Em, juste un peu de compagnie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, quoi qu'un peu attendrie.

« Quel gamin tu fais ! Tu veux que je tienne la main ? Demande donc à Din, j'ai vraiment du boulot, moi. »

Et elle disparut. Link soupira, frustré.

« Hey, Din ? »

La déesse de feu apparut presque avant qu'il ait terminé sa question.

« Link ! De quoi as-tu besoin, dis-moi ? »

« Eeeeem… » Il n'avait besoin de rien, juste d'un peu de compagnie, mais elle risquait de repartir comme Farore. « Tu racontes quoi de beau ? »

La déesse du feu s'assit sur un rocher, apparemment indifférente à la pluie.

« Voyons voir… Demain, Hylia nous fait passer un examen pratique. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est sur quoi ? »

« C'est sur les civilisations. Elle trouve que cette période où elle s'est absentée à été très mal gérée, alors elle veut vérifier qu'on sait au moins nos bases. Moi, je fais sur les Incas. Tu connais, tu as été sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Link acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Nayru fait sur les Omnicrons, et Farore fait les Etats et Empires de la Lune – tu sais, le livre humoristique. »

« Mais donc, elle fait sur quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? »

« Elle a prit comme problématique : 'Est-ce qu'un être sans point de vue extérieur peut vraiment créer une civilisation viable de toutes pièces ?' ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oh… Et toi, t'as prit quoi ? »

« En fait, on le fais en plusieurs étapes. Comme grande problématique, j'ai prit 'les sacrifices et leur signification, point communs et différences entre les civilisations d'univers différents.' Donc cette partie est sur les Incas, mais j'ai fait les Crètes, les Moniacs, et j'en ai deux autres à préparer après. »

Link observa la déesse. Travailler sur les sacrifices… Finalement, ce n'était pas si surprenant de sa part.

« Et Farore ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait d'autre, tu veux dire ? Elle a travaillé sur un bouquin de science-ficiton écrit par un habitant du Mordor, le reste j'ai oublié. »

« Oh… Et Nayru ? »

Din se tapota la lèvre, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. C'était tout de même une étrange manie que se tapoter la lèvre pour réfléchir.

« Nayru… Elle fait sur la domination et l'asservissement d'une espèce par une autre, mais j'ai oublié la problématique exacte. »

« … Wow. »

Din sourit, envoyant sa queue de cheval en arrière.

« Et toi, tu racontes quoi, petit héros ? »

Link nagea un peu avant de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte que vous ne savez pas déjà ? »

La déesse rit, de son rire de grelot.

« C'est vrai. Mais on ne sait pas vraiment comment tu le vis, tu sais. Comment tu vas, toi ? »

Link fit la moue et tapa sur l'eau comme un enfant. Il aimait bien discuter avec Saria ou les trois déesses – elles le connaissaient tellement profondément qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans crainte d'être jugé. Généralement, cela se traduisait par un comportement d'enfant. Avec Zelda ou Hylia, il avait plus de mal – en fait, c'était exactement l'inverse. Il avait l'impression de toujours devoir faire des efforts, toujours devoir se montrer à la hauteur, perpétuellement mis à l'épreuve.

« Attends, Hylia est rentrée ? Elle n'est plus avec Zelda ? »

La bonne humeur de Din retomba aussitôt.

« Elle a dit que les hormones adolescentes l'insupportaient et qu'elle avait besoin de vacances. »

« Les hormones adolescentes ? »

Din haussa les épaules.

« Elle doit trouver que Zelda est trop guimauve te concernant. »

« Oh. » Link se sentit rougir et détourna le visage pour ne pas que la déesse le voit. Din éclata aussitôt de rire.

« Ce que tu peux être coincé ! C'est à se demander comment tu as pu mettre autant de femmes dans ton lit ! »

« Mais est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me parler de ça, oui ? Cela fait vingt-quatre heures qu'on ne me parle plus que de mes performances sexuelles, c'est gênant ! »

Din fit mine de se couvrir la bouche des mains, prétendant cacher son rictus moqueur bien trop visible au goût du chevalier.

« En même temps, vu ton comportement tellement immature… »

« Din ! »

Link étant complètement exaspéré, l'interpellée préféra laisser tomber.

« Ok, ok. Oh, tu veux dire bonjour à Nayru ? Elle demande si tu va bien. »

Link savait que ce n'était que la politesse, et les trois déesses en étaient parfaitement au courant. Elles savaient exactement comment il allait, mais lui demander le mettait de bonne humeur. Elles se souciaient de lui, même une fois son rôle de héros terminé.

« Salut, Nayru. Din m'embête, mais sinon ça va, et toi ? »

A l'appel de son nom, la déesse de l'eau s'était matérialisée à son tour.

« Bah, petit stress pour les épreuves d'Hylia, mais ça devrait passer tout seul. Mais le plus important, c'est toi, Link, comme toujours. »

Le sourire de Nayru n'était pas plein de chaleur comme celui de Farore, ou presque effrayant comme celui de Din – à se demander si elle n'allait pas vous bouffer, là, tout de suite. Non, celui de Nayru était très doux, réconfortant.

« Au fait, vous savez pourquoi les fées me fuient ? »

Les deux déesses prirent un air désolé.

« Mmmh, désolées, Link, mais… »

« … Ça, c'est ton problème. »

Traduisez : ça vient de la boss, on peut pas t'en parler. Link soupira.

« J'ai faim. »

Elles rient.

« Et bien, rentre donc. Saria devrait avoir terminé ses muffins – et ils sont excellents. » Din parlait en connaissance de cause, elle qui était un véritable ventre sur pattes – elle partageait ça avec Link.

« Oui, et puis tu vas prendre froid à rester trop longtemps dans l'eau. » Ajouta Nayru avec une moue désolée. Link sourit et se redressa dans la source, n'ayant plus de l'eau que jusqu'à la taille.

« Bon, j'y vais alors. Merci les filles, c'était cool de vous voir ! »

« Salut Link, sèche-toi bien ! » Répondit Nayru avant de disparaitre avec un petit signe de la main.

« Bonne chance avec Zelda. » Fit Din avec un clin d'œil, disparaissant elle aussi avant que Link n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il se retrouva tout seul, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, frigorifié comme si Din avait emporté toute la chaleur avec elle. Il sortit de l'eau sous la pluie et rentra à la cabane de Saria. Une fois sous l'auvent, il enleva ses bottes et se sécha. Puis il remit sa chemise, enroula autour de ses cheveux la serviette que Saria laissait là pour quand il venait, récupéra ses affaires pour les mettre à sécher, et rentra dans la maison pleine de lumière.

Saria lisait dans l'un des trois fauteuils devant la cheminée. Link s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait trois fauteuils, mais il oubliait systématiquement de lui poser la question. Il suspendit son pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses bottes devant la cheminée et alla chercher le reste de ses vêtements à l'étage. Son amie avait simplement levé les yeux et sourit quand il était rentré, avant de se replonger dans son livre. En passant devait la cuisine, Link sentit l'odeur des muffins chauds, mais constata qu'ils étaient encore dans le four. Il avait hâte de les manger avec la tisane à la cannelle que la Kokiri préparait, tous les deux devant la cheminée, discutant de tout et de rien, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants.

Seulement, lorsqu'il redescendit, rhabillé et chaussé, un ruban entre les dents tandis qu'il essayait de remonter ses cheveux sur sa nuque, il entendit gratter contre la porte.

« Fenrir ? »

Un aboiement lui répondit.

« Allez, ouvre, il pleut des Gorons ! »

« Hey, c'est quoi ce langage ?! »

Mais l'hyllien se dépêcha néanmoins d'ouvrir à son compagnon, essayant en même temps de nouer son ruban dans ses cheveux – mais comme ils n'étaient pas secs, le ruban glissait et toute cette histoire était en train de prodigieusement l'énerver. Le loup s'ébroua sur le parquet de Saria, qui arriva à son tour, alertée par le raffut. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Link qui ne refermait pas la porte et laissait entrer toute la pluie parce qu'il était concentré sur ses cheveux, et à l'énorme loup qu'elle connaissait très bien mais qui était en train de tremper son entrée d'eau et de sang.

« Hop hop hop, tout le monde dans la cuisine ! »

Les deux héros y allèrent, le premier en grommelant et le deuxième en se léchant la patte. Saria referma la porte ordonna à l'eau de débarrasser le plancher – littéralement –, ce qu'elle fit, et la Sage rejoignit ses deux amis dans sa cuisine.

« Bon, que se passe-t-il ? »

Link avait enfin réussit à attacher ses cheveux, et il prit enfin conscience de ce que la présence de Fenrir impliquait.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Zelda ? »

Le loup lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Ouais, elle s'est faite enlevée, prendre en otage ou je sais pas quoi, par ces bandits de la route Nord. Fin, par des traîtres de la garde royale, mais l'odeur de clan la plus forte c'est celle-là. »

Link se massa les tempes.

« Donc ils l'amènent au repaire Yiga qu'on avait repéré derrière le Mont Yakutaru ? »

Le loup grogna.

« Ouais. Tu veux demander à Dark… ? »

« Non, c'est bon. J'aurais du démanteler ce réseau là avant, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi on l'a pas fait déjà ? »

Link frotta les perles de ses cheveux.

« Mmmh… On cherchait des libellules, non ? »

Saria sourit, et Fenrir se contenta d'un :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu boudais parce que j'avais croqué la libellule piment avant que tu puisses la photographier. »

Puis, avant que Link, ne puisse répliquer, il se tourna vers Saria en baillant, dévoilant ses rangées de crocs encore pleines de sang.

« Bon, où est-ce que je peux dormir, moi ? »

« A l'étage, ton panier n'a pas bougé, mais tu te fais brosser les dents d'abord. »

Il grommela un peu pour la forme, mais accepta que Saria lui nettoie le plus gros de sa chasse pendant que Link semblait complètement absorbé par sa tablette Sheikah.

« Qu'est que tu regardes ? » Demanda Saria, ce qui lui valu un coup de patte de Fenrir qui lui reprochait visiblement de ne pas assez se concentrer et de faire durer le supplice.

« Combien d'heures de sommeil je vais avoir. S'ils sont partis du relais d'Akkala, alors ils seront obligés de s'arrêter soit dans ce relais, soit dans ce campement là s'ils vont assez vite. Il leur reste dans tous les cas au moins une demi journée de chevauchée, ce qui avec la téléportation me laisse cinq heures de sommeil. Largement suffisant. Je vais me coucher. »

Saria acquiesça – que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle lui emballerait des muffins pour le lendemain – elle savait avec Link que lorsqu'il venait, il pouvait repartir à tout instant. Et puis, il était mieux de régler cette dispute avec Zelda au plus vite. Fenrir se libéra le plus tôt possible de son enfer personnel, à grand renfort de feulements et autres glapissements qui auraient terrorisé tout autre que Saria – elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Voilà, c'est fini. Quel mauvais garçon tu es ! »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Et je suis un loup, pas un garçon. Ton cerveau est proportionnel à ta taille ou quoi ? »

La voix de Link leur parvint de l'étage au-dessus.

« Fenrir… »

« Ok, je m'excuse. C'était méchant et gratuit. Mais je déteste qu'on me lave les dents. »

« Je sais, boule de poil. Je te connais. »

Elle le caressa amicalement derrière les oreilles. En effet, elle savait que sa manière d'insulter était une façon de se protéger, et qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Et puis, il s'excusait toujours après. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il lui avait dite lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour le première fois, c'était : 'Tu descends de quoi, un kogoru ou un champignon ?' Très sympathique. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait qu'il puisse parler l'avait surprise, tout autant que lui avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle le comprenait. Link avait haussé les épaules et simplement déclaré : 'ça fait une personne de plus à qui tu peux ruiner la vie.'

Bon, au début, Fenrir, elle ne l'avait pas trop sentit. Il débarquait de nulle part pour s'incruster dans la vie de Link et ils étaient liés comme ce n'était pas possible. En fait, ça lui avait réellement paru impossible que quiconque puisse se lier autant à Link en si peu de temps. Après tout, c'était une personne tellement taciturne, tellement silencieuse et si peu encline à s'ouvrir aux autres ! Et puis elle avait découvert que c'était une de ses précédentes incarnations. Alors comme ça, l'âme de Link était incomplète ?

Et surtout, Fenrir avait eu sa première véritable conversation avec elle, sans Link. Il avait dit de ces choses… ! La Kokiri était encore stupéfaite d'à quel point le loup voyait clair en son alter égo. Et pourtant, il était si avare en remarque objectives, en réflexions pour aider Link à se développer. Il voyait les choses tellement différemment mais ne le disait jamais. Il gardait tout pour lui, et il fallait vraiment lui poser la bonne question pour obtenir une information. Souvent, lorsque Saria avait du mal à faire quelque chose, et que Fenrir l'observait sans intervenir, elle était sûre qu'il allait lui dire après coup : 'tu aurais du faire comme ça, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple.' Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer – parce qu'il avait raison ! C'était ça le pire ! – et lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas fait la remarque avant, et il disait juste : 'tu m'as pas demandé.' Là, elle avait généralement envie de le baffer. Il l'insupportait, dans ces situations. Et Link riait – même quand ça lui arrivait à lui. Un truc de mec, sans doute.

Bref, au fil des escales de Link, elle avait apprit à le connaitre et à l'apprécier – comprenant qu'il se comportait comme cela avec les gens qu'il aimait, qu'il les taquinait avec bienveillance en quelque sorte – même si elle s'en passerait bien. Alors qu'elle l'avait déjà vu être cyniquement insultant, vraiment horrible, envers les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Bref, heureusement que personne ne le comprenait, il était du type insortable en société.

Fenrir monta à l'étage d'un seul bond dans l'escalier, et Saria retourna lire devant la cheminée en attendant ses muffins. Elle lisait d'ailleurs un des romans que Zelda lui avait conseillés, une histoire mettant en scène des Zoras volants et des ours légendaires. La jeune fille fit tourner les cercles supérieurs de la chronosphère que Link lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. C'était un de ces anciens instrument Sheikah, très sophistiqué, qui permettait de mesurer l'écoulement du temps de plein de manières différentes selon comment on la lisait. Saria s'était perfectionnée dans son utilisation : elle pouvait, en plus d'avoir l'heure précise dans plusieurs mondes en même temps, chronométrer ou déclencher une alarme selon plusieurs bases de mesures, et elle avait même découvert le calendrier. Ayant rentré le temps de cuisson des muffins, elle pouvait simplement consulter le temps qu'il lui restait. Link lui avait dit qu'ils en avaient trouvé plusieurs en même temps, et que Zelda n'avait eu aucun problème à ce qu'il en prenne une. Sa tablette Sheikah faisait déjà toutes ces fonctionnalités, mais on ne refusait pas grand-chose au héros d'Hyrule.

Saria fut donc tirée quelques minutes plus tard de ses histoires de voyages fantastiques par la seule mélodie qu'elle avait pu rentrer à l'oreille dans la chronosphère, signe que les muffins étaient prêts. Elle se leva donc et posa son livre sur la table avant de rejoindre la cuisine, et de sortir sa plaque du four. Elle mangea aussitôt un de ses muffins, savourant sa chaleur moelleuse et son cœur délicieusement fondant : elle était fière d'une nouvelle réussite culinaire ! Elle en prit ensuite cinq qu'elle enroula dans un torchon avant de monter les poser sur le paquetage de Link. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain, il serait déjà parti, et elle savait qu'il en raffolait. Puis elle se glissa dans ses propres draps : sa maison ne comportant qu'un seule chambre, elle avait tenu à laisser à Link le lit, et avait mis son deuxième matelas sur le sol de l'autre côté de la chambre. Comme la pièce était juste au-dessus de la cheminée, l'air chaud passait tout contre le mur, et Saria s'endormit d'un sommeil douillet, bercée par les respirations régulières et synchrones de Link et de Fenrir.


	7. Chapter 7

Ghirahim se matérialisa devant une lourde grille en fer forgé, une boîte métallique à cookies sous le bras. Les carreaux caractérisant son apparition se dissipèrent et le Monarque Démoniaque contempla d'un œil critique la tour hérissée de pointes devant laquelle il se trouvait. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la grille, à laquelle était accrochée une pancarte qui indiquait :

« Ganondorf Dragmire, Roi des Voleurs. Entrez à vos risques et périls. »

En dessous était suspendu un second écriteau qui lisait :

« Link ou Zelda, ma réponse est non. »

Une troisième plaque de métal était cloutée sur la première :

« Attention au chien. »

Ghirahim releva les yeux sur l'entrée caillouteuse qui séparait la grille de la porte d'entrée. Il poussa les barreaux de fer qui grincèrent lamentablement, alertant le 'chien' qui arriva en hurlant. C'était d'ailleurs tout sauf un chien : il s'agissait d'un sortilège complexe, le même – quoi qu'en version réduite – que le Fléau avait déchaîné lors du cycle du souffle sauvage, un genre de cavalier d'ombre à la traînée ensanglantée. L'herbe flétrissait sur son passage, laissant une couche de cendres et de poussières. Néanmoins, un second sortilège conçu par Ganondorf également rendait à l'herbe son aspect initial après son passage. Mais les hurlements et les yeux rouges de la chose suffisaient à décourager les voisins de s'aventurer dans la propriété, fut-ce pour Halloween.

Nullement intimidé, le Monarque Démonique s'engagea dans l'allée et appuya sur la sonnette, qui n'offrit absolument aucune réaction.

« Salut toi. Ton maître est là ? »

Le sortilège laissa échapper un gémissement de mauvais augure, et laissa passer le démon, qui pénétra dans le hall de la demeure.

La pièce était somptueuse : le sol, un dallage sombre et complexe, faisait ressortir la blancheur des deux rangées de colonnes qui supportaient le plafond en marqueterie. Mais le visiteur eut à peine le temps de noter le bazar de la pièce qu'un gardien corrompu lui boucha la vue. Son unique œil examina le Monarque à grand renfort de 'bzz', 'bip' et autres cliquetis et onomatopées imprononçables. Enfin, le gardien s'écarta et se désactiva entre deux colonnes, et Ghirahim put enfin avancer dans la pièce, non sans avoir poussé un soupir agacé. La pièce était remplie d'objet divers et il devait sans cesse faire des détours pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans. Buffets, chandeliers et candélabres en tout genre, armures, bibliothèques, étoffes… Il remarqua même un paquet de nourriture pour cochon. Les murs, qu'il savait percés de vitraux représentant divers mondes explorés par Ganondorf, étaient recouverts de lourdes tentures à l'écarlate délavé. Tout ce capharnaüm s'étendait jusqu'au pied d'un majestueux escalier de marbre aussi blanc que les colonnes. A la mi-étage, encastré dans le mur, il y avait un orgue gigantesque dont Girahim n'avait jamais entendu le son. Pestant contre les escaliers qui allaient le fatiguer – Déesses qu'il détestait transpirer ! La sensation de sa tunique trempée dans son dos et celle de sa mise en pli ruinée par les cheveux collés sur son front étaient tout bonnement insupportables – le Monarque Démoniaque entreprit de monter à l'étage.

Car oui, qui disait maison de sorcier, surtout du principal ennemi du royaume, disait sorts de protections. Ce qui signifiait, par conséquent : pas de téléportation dans l'enceinte de la demeure, au déplaisir farouche de Ghirahim. Arrivé au premier étage, après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux escaliers, il entra dans la principale pièce de la tour.

La tour comportait cinq étages, plus le rez-de-chaussée. Ce dernier servait essentiellement de hall de réception, notamment lorsque des Gerudos venaient prendre leurs ordres, ou que les Twnirovas ou Veran passaient le voir et qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangé le premier étage. Néanmoins, cela faisait un bout de temps que plus personne ne venait, excédé par le cynisme du Roi des Voleurs. Le premier étage était la pièce préférée de Ghirahim : un rassemblement improbable entre un salon, un bureau et une cuisine, le principal lieu de vie de la tour, en quelque sorte. Le deuxième étage abritait la chambre à coucher et la salle d'eau de Ganondorf. Le quatrième étage était supposé être une salle d'ouverture spirituelle, un genre de bureau pour travailler la magie, sur lequel les Twinrovas avaient fortement insisté. Aujourd'hui, il servait surtout d'entrepôt au bazar du rez-de-chaussée, quand Ganondorf décidait de ranger. Enfin, le cinquième étage comportait un dojo et une chambre d'ami. De nombreuses tourelles étaient accessibles ça et là, renfermant toutes sortes de pièces à l'utilité discutable, allant du laboratoire de chimie à la bibliothèque. Sur le toit, on trouvait un sceau catalyseur d'énergie astrale, pour fournir tout le bâtiment en énergie magique, ainsi que des panneaux solaires pour recharger le gardien et les divers appareils électriques de la tour – Ganondorf avait eu bien du mal à se procurer des panneaux solaires, et Ghirahim n'allait pas lui dire qu'il les avait obtenus par Dark, qui les avait réclamé à Link. On ne refusait pas grand-chose au héros.

Le premier étage était donc tout autant en bazar que le hall, toutefois l'atmosphère était différente. Si le hall faisait abandonné et sombre, et son aménagement disparate faisait décombre, le premier étage en était l'exact opposé. La lumière de l'après-midi coulait à flot par d'immenses fenêtres sur toute la partie sud de l'immense pièce circulaire et colorée. On y trouvait, en vrac : un canapé jonché de livres, de coussins et de couvertures une cheminée dans une alcôve à l'est, couverte de vases en tous genres et de trophées variés, dont un bon nombre de dents, un secrétaire disparaissant sous les papiers éparpillés, les notes et les livres noirs d'annotations des étagères croulant sous les bibelots, les photos, les souvenirs, les ustensiles de magie comme de cuisine, une quantité phénoménale de tables sur lesquelles étaient entassés diverses armes, outils de jardinage et paquets de chips, et il y avait encore une quantité astronomique d'objets hétéroclites dispersés dans toute la pièce. Le sol quant à lui était invisible, noyé de tapis, de fourrures et d'étoffes multicolores abandonnées. Et au milieu de tous de fatras, allongé sur le dos, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui et les écouteurs de sa DS branchés dans les oreilles, Ganondorf Dragmire, Roi des Voleurs, Seigneur du Mal ou Roi Démon, passait une journée normale dans son antre.

« Salut Gane. »

L'intéressé tourna la tête en direction de son visiteur et retira un écouteur. Puis il salua, de sa voix grave et lasse :

« Oh, tiens, Ghira. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'écran sans plus de formalités. Le Monarque Démoniaque déplaça une bassine de divination pour poser sa boîte à cookie.

« Tu comptes ranger un jour ? En bas, ça devient vraiment impossible. Franchement, de la nourriture pour cochon… »

Ganondorf laissa passer un temps avant de répondre, absorbé par son jeu.

« J'ai adopté un cochon, il s'appelle Apollo. Il est dans la cour de derrière si tu veux le voir. »

« Non, merci. »

« Et si ça te fait tant plaisir ranger, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? »

« Oui bien sûr. J'ai que ça à faire. »

Ghirahim s'installa sur des coussins à côté de son ami, non sans lâcher un soupir d'exaspération. Il y avait pourtant des sorts tout simples pour ranger, mais c'était à croire que Ganondorf se plaisait dans ce désordre.

« Tu joues à quoi ? »

De nouveau, petit temps avant la réponse. Ce délai allait vite l'agacer.

« Layton versus Wright. »

« Oh ? C'est bien ? »

« Oui. »

Devant les réponses laconiques de son ami, il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus, et entreprit de fouiller autour de lui à la recherche d'une occupation. Il tomba sur un sortilège inachevé entre deux coussins. Le pauvre était tout difforme et atrophié. Visiblement, le Roi des Voleurs avait eu la royale flemme de le terminer. Mais la complexité de ses formules traduisait un stade plutôt avancé de son développement, et Ghirahim put sans problème identifier l'effet du sortilège.

« Des lances qui sortent de terre ? »

« Mmmh… Oui, mais j'ai un problème avec la détermination géographique. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles que son visiteur obtint de lui : dès lors, Ganondorf ne se déconcentra plus de son jeu.

Ghirahim étudia donc le sortilège, et trouva vite la cause de son état : la formule principale, chargée de calculer le lieu d'apparition des lances, était dysfonctionnelle. Le reste était parfaitement calibré – créant également lui-même ses sorts, Ghirahim pouvait reconnaître le talent et le perfectionnisme dont faisait preuve son ami – mais sans cette donnée-clé, le sort ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Ainsi, le Monarque démonique se plongea dans l'étude de chaque formule du sort, désireux de le faire fonctionner.

L'après-midi passa donc en silence, dans une atmosphère calme et feutrée, tandis que la lumière et la chaleur déclinaient toutes deux lentement avec le soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon. Ce silence était confortable, de temps en temps interrompu par les cliquetis de la DS et les claquements du sort lorsque Ghirahim le modifiait. On était bien loin des combats et de la rage trépidante de la conquête du monde, loin de la mort et de la désolation qu'on avait l'habitude de leur associer. Profitant d'une interruption dans leur travail d'antagonistes de la couronne, les deux démons passaient du bon temps dans leurs hobbies respectifs, toutes pensées de guerre et de coup d'état éloignées de cet incongru havre de paix.

* * *

Il faut toutefois préciser un certain contexte.

Il y a des millions d'années de cela, lorsque les déesses avaient créé le monde, elles avaient dû générer un certain équilibre pour que leur monde soit viable. Dans chaque monde, pour simplifier grandement les choses, on trouvait en parts égales le Bien comme le Mal. Ce monde était viable, mais les déesses voulaient le meilleur pour les créatures qu'elles voulaient y installer aussi, elles isolèrent le Mal et le scellèrent. Ce Mal concentré devint une entité doué de conscience, le Malin. Si au début il n'avait qu'une conscience primaire, se limitant à 'laissez-moi sortir', des millénaires enfermés lui permirent de développer en fait une conscience accrue de lui-même. Etant le Mal par définition, il ne pouvait que vouloir le Mal. Maudissant les déesses et jurant leur perte, il entreprit peu à peu de se libérer.

Morceau par morceau, le Malin sortit peu à peu de son sceau, situé dans l'intermonde – les déesses, voyant la réussite de leur premier monde, avaient décidé d'en créer d'autres sur la lancée – insinuant peu à peu la tristesse, la peur, la défiance, la maladie et la mort parmi le monde protégé des déesses. Enfin, une brèche suffisamment grande permit au Malin de laisser passer une partie de lui-même plus grosse, grossière certes, mais plus consistante que ses précédentes essences. Cette portion de Mal pur pouvait, en la faisait agir de l'autre côté du sceau, détruire la prison du Malin et révéler la véritable toute-puissance du mal. Cette essence du Mal, connue sous le nom d'Avatar du Néant, fut d'abord scellée dans le monde des déesses, puis vaincue par le second héros de la lignée du courage le premier ayant trouvé la mort lors du sceau du Banni. Ne prenant pas encore conscience d'autre chose que de sa rage et de son désir de faire le mal, le Malin conçu une haine sans commune mesure pour cet être façonné par les déesses, qui avait endigué son pouvoir là où lesdites déesses avaient échouées. Dès lors, chaque essence du Mal libérée sur le monde des déesses était plus affutée, apprenant de ses erreurs pour essayer de vaincre ce héros.

Il est ainsi intéressant de remarquer que si le héros se réincarne, son ennemi, lui, reste toujours le même. Les déesses, imperméables à l'idée que leur sceau soit imparfait, croient qu'il s'agit simplement d'une âme corrompue mais puissante qui se réincarne elle aussi selon une fréquence non prévisible. Ceci, toutefois, finit par arriver.

La véritable essence du Malin étant coincé de son côté de la barrière, il envoya donc une partie de son essence au sein même des êtres peuplant ce monde. Il planta cette graine parmi son peuple préféré, parce que bien que touché en quantité réduite par le Mal comme tous les autres peuples, le Malin admirait la façon de penser des Gerudos. Ainsi naquit Ganondorf, essence même du Mal pourtant conçu par un peuple des déesses. Ganondorf Dragmire possédait grâce à son ascendance paternelle un pouvoir extraordinairement développé de manipulation de la matière, couramment appelée la sorcellerie. Pouvant influer sur les éléments, sur les consciences comme sur les concepts abstraits, éduqué par un peuple guerrier et aiguillé par le désir de revanche et de liberté du Malin, Ganondorf entreprit de faire tomber le monde des déesses sous la coupe Mal.

La suite varie un peu dans ses méthodes, néanmoins la conclusion reste la même : Ganondorf, que ce soit dans sa première vie ou dans les suivantes, est vaincu par la lame purificatrice et renvoyé de son côté originel du sceau. Là, retournant à son état de Mal, les deux entités échangèrent des conclusions, refusionnant, rendant le Malin encore plus fou de rage. Il envoya ainsi encore Ganondorf, ou d'autres formes de cette entité ayant déjà réussi à vaincre le héros, sans succès. Toutefois, lors de l'apparition que nous observons en ce moment, Ganondorf – car c'était bel et bien lui – eut un comportement un peu différent.

Un observateur extérieur trouverait le monde des déesses – que l'on va appeler Hyrule pour plus de clarté, même si c'est inexact – est bien équilibré. Les gens bons comme mauvais y sont présents, et libérer le Mal pur n'apporterait sans doute que des dommages à ce monde qui se débrouille très bien tout seul. L'observateur pourra néanmoins faire la remarque, d'apparence anodine, que les gens ont, de manière générale, un comportement étrange, peu réaliste, voire peu vraisemblable. En effet, le peuple originel des déesses était tout sauf infusé par le bien.

Lorsqu'on observe un monde équilibré – bien et mal, les deux présents en quantités équivalentes –, on remarque que les gens considérés comme 'mauvais' sont en réalité persuadés de faire le bien. Ainsi le plus souvent, c'est une trop grande volonté du meilleur qui, sans remise en question, finit par provoquer plus de dégâts que d'amélioration d'un point de vue général. Evidemment, être persuadé de faire le mal implique généralement de faire en effet le mal, ce n'est pas réciproque. Toutefois se pose la question de : où commence le mal, et où s'arrête le bien, si l'un entraine l'autre ? Peut-on vraiment les dissocier ?

Ce paradoxe fut évité de la manière suivante : lorsqu'une personne voulant faire trop de bien (par exemple, éliminer en masse des gens en pensant qu'elle agissait pour la sauvegarde de son peuple) tendait vers le mal, l'infusion de bien dans laquelle elle baignait avait une réaction assez étrange : la personne sombrait tout simplement dans la folie. Un fou étant, par définition, incapable de dissocier le mal du bien, il ne faisait ni l'un ni l'autre, simplement ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Cela étant couramment caractérisé de 'mauvais', mais comme il s'agissait d'un fou, c'était simplement ramené à 'insensé'. Ainsi, le paradoxe était évité, la personne dénuée de puissance par ses pairs, et le Mal restait scellé de son côté sans possibilité de s'incarner dans les actes potentiels de cette personne.

Toutefois, lorsque le Mal commença à s'exfiltrer de son sceau, ce ne fut plus la même affaire. Cela donna un monde tendant vers l'équilibre, Hyrule tel que vous le connaissez aujourd'hui.

Ganondorf Dragmire savait tout cela. Incarnation d'une force de la création, sa compréhension du monde qui l'entourait dépassait l'entendement. Aussi, lorsqu'il se retrouva incarné dans une âme Gerudo, avec une perspective Gerudo, il envisagea le monde différemment. Le monde dans lequel il évoluait, si l'on exceptait les influences du Malin, mineures, était l'exact opposé du monde duquel il provenait, de l'autre côté de la barrière (qui n'était pas un monde en soi, simplement une poche de non-monde pour stocker le Malin, je pense que vous avez compris). Au fur et à mesure de ses incarnations dans ce monde bénit des déesses, naissant d'une mère descendant de ce peuple également béni des déesses, Ganondorf se trouva influencé par le bien. Moitié Mal, moitié Bien : en réalité, il fut le premier être équilibré.

Reprenons notre observateur extérieur : ici, il se dit : 'Etant donné ses actions, un être équilibré ne vaut pas mieux qu'un être entièrement infusé par le Mal.' Il faut faire la part entre être équilibré, ce qui signifie avoir le choix, et appliquer cet équilibre, ce qui veut dire être neutre. Hors, d'un point de vue purement objectif, on ne peut pas vraiment reprocher à Ganondorf de partager la vision de son créateur, à savoir que les déesses devaient payer pour l'emprisonnement du Mal – emprisonnement qui d'ailleurs, comme tout observateur objectif le remarquera, n'avait causé que des problèmes au final. Toutefois, le désir initial, à savoir de libérer le Mal pour prendre le pas sur le Bien, devint, chez Ganondorf, plus nuancé. Libérer le Mal, oui, mais pour obtenir un équilibre avec le Bien : ainsi les gens seraient libre de choisir entre le Mal et le bien, et cela ne deviendrait guère plus qu'une classe, un concept abstrait : 'Ah, tu penches vers le Mal, toi ? Moi j'hésite. Je pense que je vais rester à l'entre-deux.' Ou encore 'Mais pourquoi tu l'as tué ?! Il avait sans doute des amis, une famille… - Parce qu'il a violé ma petite amie. Je te demande pourquoi tu offres des pommes à des sans-abri alors que tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas une pomme qui va améliorer leur condition ?' Ce genre de situation est peut-être caricaturale, mais c'était néanmoins ainsi que se présentait le monde idéal dans l'esprit de Ganondorf – un monde, somme toute, où le libre arbitre serait total. Bon, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pencherait pas du côté du mal et irait éliminer ces déesses, et si possible, prendre le contrôle du monde. Néanmoins, le beau geste était là.

Toutefois, il reste une dernière chose à préciser avant de reprendre l'histoire où nous l'avons laissée. Sidon a dit dans un des chapitres précédents : « Je te parie ton royaume que le Fléau ne se montrera pas dans cette vie. » Or, comme dit précédemment, et Link et Zelda l'ont tous les deux combattu il y a cinq ans de cela, et Ganondorf est toujours présent. Ceci est dû à un léger dysfonctionnement temporel, dû au cadeau des déesses, à savoir l'accès de Link et Zelda aux mémoires de leurs incarnations antérieures. Comment donner à quelqu'un les mémoires d'évènements censés découler de plusieurs choix différents, autrement dit de lignes de temps différentes ? Les deux héros se retrouvent donc entre plusieurs lignes de temps, ce qui concrètement se manifeste par la génération d'une nouvelle ligne de temps, regroupant des évènements des différentes lignes, superposés. Ainsi, Saria et Asphar sont en contact, et Saria est la descendante de Guly, alors que techniquement elle devrait être son ancêtre. De la même manière, Sidon aura connut deux incarnations de la Princesse, dont une survenue après sa propre bataille contre Ganon, à laquelle Sidon n'a pas assisté puisqu'il n'existait pas encore sur cette ligne de temps. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens, et les déesses elles-mêmes ne savent plus où donner la tête : retenez juste que c'est un beau foutoir temporel.

Dans cette ligne de temps alternative, Ganondorf s'est donc fait battre par Zelda et Link. Toutefois, par un concours de coïncidence que le Malin n'aurait pas pu envisager même s'il l'avait voulu, Link dû vaincre Ganon avec une autre arme qu'une lame renfermant le pouvoir des déesses. Ganondorf décida donc de se faire passer pour mort, et partit se reconstruire dans un coin perdu d'Hyrule. Il ne tarderait pas à être découvert par les forces royales, d'où l'écriteau préventif sur sa grille. En revanche, il avait décidé de profiter de cette énième défaite pour considérer les choses avec un peu de recul. Il réapprenait donc lentement la magie de la création, qu'il avait oublié au fil de ses incarnations pour se concentrer sur le maniement des armes. Mais à chaque fois que Ghirahim venait lui rendre visite, il le trouvait avachi à jouer à la DS. Néanmoins, vu le nombre de sorts sa baladant dans le château, et les recherches magiques s'empilant et s'accumulant dans la pièce, on pouvait en déduire que Ganondorf n'était pas exactement totalement improductif.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait donc dans la pièce, si bien qu'en levant les yeux du sort, Ghirahim remarqua qu'on n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Il illumina donc la pièce de sa seule volonté et, comme agissant sur un déclic, Ganon referma sa DS. Il l'abandonna entre deux coussins et s'étira en baillant, avant d'ôter définitivement ses écouteur et de se redresser en position assise. Profitant du retour au monde des vivants de son hôte, Ghirahim l'observa.

Ganondorf était plus grand que la moyenne, et il avait la peau verte, deux détails qui sautaient immédiatement aux yeux du premier venu. Il était clairement unique en Hyrule, et on se demandait bien à quelle race sa génitrice Gerudo s'était donnée. A sa naissance toutefois, le petit Ganondorf était parfaitement normal en apparence. C'était simplement la magie maléfique qu'il manipulait tous les jours qui s'était peu à peu infiltrée en lui. Mais Ghirahim était un démon, aussi il avait l'habitude des apparences excentriques. Non, ce qui attirait l'œil du Monarque Démoniaque, c'était la chevelure de son ami : ses longues mèches d'un roux flamboyant, pour une fois relâchées et laissées en liberté sur ses épaules, étaient clairement une pure merveille de capillarité. Et l'élégant démon savait de quoi il parlait. Comme animés d'une vie propre, ses cheveux ondulaient autour de sa tête comme balayés apr un vent inexistant – de la magie résiduelle ? – et lui formaient une crinière impressionnante. Ganondorf remarqua l'expression de Ghirahim et lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tant de possibilités capillaires ! Tu devrais les lâcher plus souvent. Ou me laisser les coiffer. »

Le regard noir que son Seigneur lui lança valait mille mots :

« Pas touche. »

Ghirahim abandonna aussitôt l'idée de s'en servir un jour comme matériau d'étude, poussant un soupir déçu. Ce qui fit sourire Ganon.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, Ghira ? »

« Voyons voir… »

Ganon se leva à demi pour attraper la boîte de cookie, l'ouvrit et en offrit un à Ghirahim.

« Veran s'est encore ramassée contre Link sur la bordure Nord d'Hyrule. »

Le Seigneur du Mal eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête, avant de prendre un cookie.

« Quelle idiote. Elle n'a aucune jugeote, elle n'est bonne qu'à être manipulée. »

Ghirahim acquiesça distraitement, visiblement préoccupé par autre chose.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Le démon haussa les épaules.

« Elle a rassemblé une armée – je ne sais pas de quoi, j'ai juste entendu la nouvelle. Elle a lancé l'offensive sur la muraille Nord. Link et arrivé et lui a poutré la gueule, puis il est repartit. »

Ganon ricana franchement.

« Des nouvelles de Vaati ? »

« Oh, il noie sa peine dans la Mer du Sud. Aux dernières nouvelles, il chassait le Léviathan. »

« Il noie sa peine ? »

« Mais oui, avec Dark qui est partit… »

« Oh, tu veux dire que Vaati – oh, d'accord. »

Ghirahim lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Tu ne savais pas ? »

« Je savais pour Link, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'était rabattu sur Dark. Ce gosse a trop d'hormones. De toute manière, moi et ce genre de trucs… »

« Ouais, tu t'en fiches. »

« Mais donc du coup, Dark est partit dans la cabane de Link, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et je m'y suis installé l'année dernière aussi. »

Ganon lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah, Dark y était déjà, et il avait l'air de dire qu'on était drôlement tranquilles. »

« Mais du coup, vous vivez avec Link ? »

Ghirahim secoua la tête.

« Non, il vit au château. D'après Dark, des fois il passe de manière random, mais je suis jamais là. »

Ganon soupira et prit un autre cookie, de toute évidence peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation.

« Mmh… Alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce sort ? »

Ghirahim soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Les formules m'ont l'air correct, ça doit venir de la base de données. Quel sort tu utilises d'ordinaire pour la géoloc ? »

Ganon agita la main et un sortilège jaune apparut, s'enroulant aussitôt autour de lui-même.

« Quand même, matérialiser ses sorts de la sorte, c'est impressionnant. »

« C'est surtout plus pratique pour le étudier. »

« Mais quand la nature d'un sort est d'être lancé, ça doit demander un tel pouvoir magique de les isoler hors de leur milieu d'application. »

Ganon haussa les épaules, et Ghirahim étudia le sort de gélocalisation, avant d'écarter les yeux.

« Mais c'est – c'est le tien ?! Tu sais qu'il est considéré comme un sort de référence par l'Académie ? »

« Je me fiche royalement de ce que pense l'Académie de mes sortilèges. Mais c'est vrai que celui-là date un peu, je serais incapable de le réinventer. »

Le Monarque démoniaque fit la moue.

« Pourquoi tu ne lies pas les deux sorts, sinon ? »

« Trop de fonctionnalités inutiles auxquelles je devrais faire appel à chaque fois. Et c'est plus fatiguant de lancer deux sorts plutôt qu'un. »

« Je doute qu'un sort de géolocalisation te fatigues beaucoup. Tu ne l'as pas en passif ? »

« Ça va pas non ?! Trop d'informations tout le temps, c'est insupportable ! »

« C'est sur que si tu géolocalise la moindre pierre… »

« Non, mais je ne géolocalise pas uniquement ce que ce que je veux géolocaliser, tu sais ? C'est un sortilège auto-progressif. Il recense et s'améliore en continu. »

« Wow, encore du meilleur travail que ce que je pensais ! »

Ganon soupira en croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

« En attendant, je suis incapable de le refaire, et ça m'embête un peu. »

« Pourquoi tu ne copies pas juste la formule qui t'intéresse ? »

« Bof, je préfère comprendre plutôt que d'utiliser bêtement un truc. »

Ghirahim secoua la tête d'exaspération, et reporta son attention sur les sortilèges, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Son hôte semblait plongé dans ses pensées, lorsque soudain, le démon lâcha un cri.

« On dirait une fillette effarouchée. » Le railla son ami. Les joues de Ghirahim se colorèrent légèrement.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment sympa. »

Le Seigneur du Mal eut un sourire narquois, et Ghirahim repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, en regardant ailleurs.

« Bref, toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé. C'était bien la base de données. »

Ganon décroisa les bras et se redressa, intéressé. Ghirahim lui envoya les deux sortilèges, et en comparant les formules, il vit lui aussi son erreur.

« Le barycentre ! Je n'ai pris en compte que la Terre… Mince, s'il faut que je calcule en plus le barycentre sur des systèmes à plusieurs lunes… »

Ganondorf se passa une main dans les cheveux, fatigué rien qu'à cette idée.

« Il y quand même une question que je me pose… Même en prenant en compte uniquement la Terre, tu devrais obtenir un sortilège viable… Pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi mal en point ? »

« Ah, ça… C'est parce que c'est moi qui les matérialise. Je leur donne l'aspect que je veux. »

« Oh, donc leur couleur et leur forme sont totalement subjectives ? »

« Oui. »

Ghirahim ne trouva rien à répondre, et observa Ganon travailler sur le sortilège, modifiant les données de calcul pour un monde après l'autre.

« T'imagines, t'arrives en un nouveau monde, et tu te retrouves en combat. Là, tu lances le sortilège, rien ne se passe, et ton ennemi te sort un truc du style : 'Ah, tu as perdu ton pouvoir magique ! C'est la punition des déesses !' – 'En fait non, le sortilège est simplement pas encore défini sur ce monde… Là, voilà.' Et pouf, tu lui exploses la tronche. »

Mais Ganon n'imaginait rien du tout pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait rien entendu, puisqu'il n'écoutait pas. Enfin, le sortilège émit un petit 'clac' satisfaisait, vira au bleu ciel, fit deux trois loopings dans la pièce, et disparut.

« Il avait l'air content d'être terminé, celui-là. »

« Tu m'étonnes, depuis le temps qu'il traîne ici. Dire qu'il suffisait que je le compare avec mon sort de géolocalisation… Je n'y avais même pas pensé. »

« Niark niark niark. Je suis le meilleur. »

« Le meilleur rire stupide, oui. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ? »

Ghirahim sourit piteusement.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de mon rire. »

« Ton rire est ridicule ! »

Ganondorf se tenait les côtes, et Ghirahim se lécha les lèvres, agacé – quoi qu'un eu rassuré de la bonne humeur de Ganon. Depuis quelques jours, il tirait une tête pas possible et avait tendance à tout faire brûler à la moindre contrariété. Ça n'avait été qu'une passade, mais ça devenait récurrent – et le démon ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Bon, on le teste, ce sort ? »

Ganon se calma un peu et acquiesça, se levant du canapé. Les deux êtres maléfiques se frayèrent un chemin à travers la pièce surencombrée jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le jardin le mieux entretenu que Ghirahim ait pu voir. La pelouse était tout simplement parfaite, et les massifs de fleurs étaient soigneusement entretenus. Toutefois, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était inhospitalière – et ce n'était pas dû aux épines qui devaient bien faire trois fois la taille des pétales, ou aux longs tentacules de magma noir qui se baladaient. Ganon en raffolait, Ghirahim les détestait. Non, l'atmosphère venait plutôt du fait que ce jardin ne donnait pas l'impression d'être entretenu à la main, aimé, chéri. Sans doute parce que ça n'était pas le cas. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Ganon détestait, à par les déesses et tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à elles, c'était le jardinage. Aussi le jardin était-il entretenu magiquement, froid et sans personnalité. Un tentacule s'enroula autour d'une fleur pour la manger, et Ghirahim se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

« Comment tu fais pour aimer ces trucs ? Je les trouve immondes. »

« Ah bon ? Je les trouvais plutôt mignons. Et puis, ils sont bien pratiques. »

Ghirahim ne répondit rien, continuant à les observer avec anxiété. Entre ces tentacules, les épines qui brisaient l'harmonie des fleurs et l'autre 'chien', le jardin du Seigneur du Mal n'était pas vraiment un lieu accueillant de plaisir ou de repos.

« Bon, on essaie ce sort ? » Demanda-t-il, s'impatientant de toute évidence.

Ganon rigola un peu, et agita la main. Aussitôt, tous les tentacules disparurent en épais panaches de fumée noire, transpercés par des lances sorties de la terre. Ils se reformèrent néanmoins très vite.

« Wow ! Il fonctionne bien ! »

Le créateur du sortilège acquiesça en silence, visiblement content de lui, de ce qu'on pouvait juger du sourire en coin qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Puis il jeta à regard au démon, ce qui valut comme remerciement pour son aide. Habitué, Ghirahim accepta en silence, souriant, puis bailla bruyamment.

« Je suis fatigué, alors qu'on a rien fait de la journée… Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'ici au dîner ? »

Ganon haussa les épaules et retraversa la pièce avec précaution, retournant s'installer entre deux coussins. Ghirahim le suivit et se laissa tomber – avec une classe indicible, bien entendu – à côté de lui, prenant un nouveau cookie dans la boîte.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Ganon sursauta presque, et porta une fraction de seconde son regard sur le dos de sa main gauche. Même si elle n'était pas visible, Ghirahim savait que son ami y cherchait sa triforce, indiquant la nature de ses pensées : Link, encore une fois.

« Je me demandais… Comment ils réagiraient, s'ils savaient que j'étais encore en vie ? »

Ghirahim ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre complètement à cette question. Peut-être quil ferait mieux de passer certaines informations sous silence… Mais en hésitant trop longtemps, Ganondorf comprendrait qu'il lui cache quelque chose. D'autre part, ce n'était pas comme si le principal intéressé s'en était caché :

« Il le sait. Je veux dire, Link, il sait que tu es toujours vivant. »

Ganondorf manqua de s'étouffer et de recracher son cookie.

« Pardon ? »

Le démon haussa les épaules.

« Dark a tâté le terrain quand il est venu s'installer dans la cabane. Tu connais Dark, la subtilité, c'est pas vraiment son truc… Link n'a pas dû mettre deux secondes pour comprendre ses allusions. 'Oh, je sais qu'il est toujours vivant.' – 'Et ?' – 'Et quoi ?' – 'Bah tu vas rien faire ?' – 'Hey, j'ai une vie, moi aussi. S'il se tient tranquille, j'ai aucune raison d'aller l'embêter.' – 'Dis tout de suite que t'as trop peur.' – 'Oh, même s'il y avait de ça, je ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde. D'autre part, j'ai vraiment d'autres choses à faire, en ce moment.' – 'Tu vas le dire à Zelda ?' – 'Tu es fou ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Elle est déjà suffisamment traumatisée, la pauvre.' »

Ganon éclata de rire.

« Pas les tripes de venir m'affronter, hein ? Donc, Zelda n'est pas au courant ? »

« Nope. Faut croire qu'il a vraiment pas envie de se frotter encore à toi. »

Les yeux du Seigneur du Mal étincelaient, et il secoua la tête.

« Ce gosse est incroyable. »

« C'est juste dommage qu'il ait autant de foi en les déesses. »

« C'est sûr qu'il ferait un excellent élément, avec nous. Puissant comme il est… Et comme en plus il a la Princesse… »

« Ne rêve pas trop, il n'a aucun intérêt à se ranger de notre côté. Surtout pour se faire manipuler. »

Ganon rit.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si autrement ils ne font pas ce que je veux, non ? »

Ghirahim lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Dark dit qu'il demande parfois de tes nouvelles. »

Le visage de Ganondorf s'assombrit aussitôt.

« … Trop aimable de sa part. »

« Et toi, tu ne vas rien faire le concernant ? »

Ganon eut un drôle de sourire.

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, exactement ? »

« Je sais pas… Aller le tuer ? »

« Et ça m'avancerait à quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais récupérer sa triforce. »

Ganondorf ne dit rien, mais il doutait que ce soit aussi simple. Après tout, la triforce choisissait ses élus, pas l'inverse. Certes, il avait déjà réussit à s'approprier une autre triforce que la sienne dans le passé, mais il avait usé d'un sortilège d'envoutement extrêmement complexe, et la victime était toujours en vie. Mais pour Link, pas sûr que ça marche.

« Je pourrais récupérer sa triforce sans le tuer. »

Ghirahim écarquilla les yeux.

« … T'es pas sérieux ? Epargner ce pitoyable chevalier de la déesse ? »

Ganon soupira.

« C'est le seul adversaire à ma taille, et en plus il a décidé de m'ignorer. »

« Exactement ! Prouve-lui qui est le plus fort, Gane ! »

Mais il ne reçut qu'un regard noir de l'interpellé.

« Hey, j'ai une vie, moi aussi. S'il se tient tranquille, je n'ai aucune raison d'aller l'embêter. »

Ghirahim rigola doucement.

« Pourtant, la triforce est un des plus sûrs moyens de ramener le chaos sur Hyrule. »

« Le plus sûr, mais pas forcément le plus simple. Ni l'unique. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu travailles sur un autre moyen ? »

Le ton abasourdi du démon allait bien avec ses yeux écarquillés. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils étaient coincés depuis des décennies dans ce monde de lumière, et voilà qu'il sous-entendait que cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient peut-être enfin une autre porte de sortie. Simplement, Ganondorf décida que Ghirahim n'avait pas besoin de le savoir :

« Non, c'était une simple réflexion. Ne cherches pas d'espoirs illusoires comme ça partout, tu finiras par te faire avoir. »

Evidement, le démon ne pouvait pas soupçonner l'immense sortilège qui occupait tout le quatrième étage, scrutant l'univers à la recherche d'une anomalie pouvant cacher le sceau. Ni les diverses expériences stockées dans la tour Nord sur la création de sceaux, dans le but de mieux pouvoir les détruire. Ledit démon se renfrogna donc dans ses coussins, croisant les bras. Ganon sourit, et ils restèrent un moment immobiles en silence, Ghirahim boudant et Ganon perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que le ventre du Monarque Démoniaque rappelle bruyamment son existence, dans un gargouillis peu élégant. Le Seigneur du mal éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

Ghirahim décroisa les bras, l'air abattu.

« Tout sauf des nouilles instantanées. »

Ganon eut un sourire d'excuse.

« T'inquiète, je suis allé chasser hier. Il y a un peu tout les types de viande, et… »

« De la salade. Tu n'aurais pas de la salade par hasard ? »

Ganon le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, sans comprendre.

« Tu bouffes de la salade ?! »

« C'est délicieux ! » Se défendit Ghirahim. « Avec de l'extrait de monstre… »

Mais son ami secouait la tête, peu convaincu. Il se leva et traversa la pièce en direction du pan de mur abritant la cuisine. Scrutant le contenu de son réfrigérateur d'un œil critique, il émit cette phrase hautement philosophique :

« Ça pue. »

« Bah jette ton fromage. » Soupira Ghirahim, qui observait la manière dont les cheveux de son interlocuteur bougeaient dans son sillage.

« Il faut que je rachète du jus de durian. »

« Ou alors, tu pourrais te presser des durians toi-même. »

« … Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » Répondit-il en sortant une salade du réfrigérateur. Il la lava et l'essora, puis attrapa un des couteux suspendus au mur pour la découper. Le démon à la peau blanche l'observa un moment, toujours focalisé sur ses cheveux. Puis Ganon attrapa un foie ensanglanté, le hacha menu et le fit revenir à la poêle.

« Tu veux bien aller me chercher des noix ? Je les ais mises avec la nourriture pour Apollo. »

« Apollo… ? »

« Mon cochon. »

« Oh. Oh oui, c'est vrai… Tu as un cochon. » Remarqua Ghirahim en se levant. Pourquoi diable le Seigneur du Mal aurait-il adopté un cochon ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Toutefois, il s'exécuta et alla chercher les noix.

Pendant ce temps, Ganon préparait sa sauce. Utilisant sa magie pour faire touiller toute seule une cuillère dans un saladier, il mélangea vinaigre balsamique, moutarde et yaourt avec une goutte d'extrait de monstre, et Ghirahim revint précisément avec les noix lorsque les composants eurent fini de s'homogénéiser. Ganon mit la salade, le foie et les noix en vrac dans le saladier, agita les mains pour qu'une des tables se dégage, y posa le saladier, deux couverts et du poivre.

« C'est prêt. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. Ghirahim le regarda d'un air sceptique.

« C'est mangeable ? »

« Evidemment. Ma magie est toujours parfaite. »

« … Tu l'as faite à la main. »

« Mais sur le principe, c'est comme de la magie. Mange donc pendant que c'est chaud. »

Ghirahim haussa les sourcils mais s'assit sans émettre d'objection. Ganon ramena ses cheveux en arrière, et, d'un geste expert, dompta sa tignasse pour qu'elle retourne dans sa couronne, puis se mit à table.

« Tu manges quoi d'habitude ? A part des nouilles instantanées ? »

Ganon émit un son étrange qui pouvait être assimilé à un reniflement dédaigneux, et passa un tour de moulin sur sa part de salade.

« Je commande une pizza. Fin, trois, plutôt. »

« … Sans dec' ? »

« Bien sûr que si, je blague. Je me fais la cuisine régulièrement – quand je pense à manger. Et _toi_ ? »

« Eeeeem… Comment dire… »

Ganon le dévisagea d'un œil ironique, puis esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

« J'aime bien quand tu passes me donner les nouvelles. Ça change. Tu restes dormir au fait ou pas ? »

« Je te rappelle que je ne dors pas. » Fit remarquer le démon, haussant les sourcils. « Mais non, j'ai une affaire à régler dans le Nord. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, des invocations de démons. Comme c'est fait selon les règles, je ne peux pas simplement les renvoyer chez eux, je suis obligé d'attendre qu'ils soient vaincus pour les sceller. » Il soupira, fatigué d'avance à cette idée. « Le problème c'est qu'ils font de plus en plus de dégâts, et qu'il en apparait de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas où ces gens trouvent toute cette énergie spirituelle, mais je vais aller les calmer directement, ce sera plus simple. »

Ganon approuva en silence.

« Qui les bat, en général ? »

« Link, ou des gardiens. »

« Oh. Il y a si peu de héros ? »

« Parfois, certains gardes de l'armée d'Hyrule… Ils sont promus. Mais en général, ils s'y mettent à plusieurs. »

Ghirahim haussa les épaules : il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'est que les démons devaient rester dans le monde des démons, ou un déséquilibre provoquerait un effondrement de l'Univers. Rien que ça. Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment de cette histoire de démons, puis la conversation dériva sur Link, les grenouilles et les bananes. Enfin, Ganon alla chercher le dessert, soit la boîte de cookies qu'ils vidèrent paisiblement tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Hyrule, les recherches de Ganon, sa solitude, Dark, Vaati… Les sujets étaient variés. Enfin, lorsque la Lune se leva, Ghirahim se redressa en soupirant.

« Bon, je vais y aller. »

« Ok. Bonne nuit. »

Le démon se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

« Ouais… Compte sur moi. Prend soin de toi, et de ta piaule, aussi. Tu m'informeras de l'avancée de tes recherches ? »

« Non. Tu viendras les chercher toi-même. »

Ghirahim fit la moue, puis sourit, et sortit de la maison. Ganondorf le regarda traverser le jardin, passer le portail, et disparaître dans un scintillement de losanges orangés.

« Ghira… »

Récupérant sa DS et un cookie, Ganondorf monta se coucher, rêvant une fois de plus des hurlements de la Princesse après son combat contre Link.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda observa le soleil se lever sans le voir, l'esprit attaché à Link. En fait, elle pensait à plein de choses en même temps : les excès du connétable, l'entrainement avec Impa, toutes les affaires en cours qu'elle avait laissées sur son bureau, et surtout, encore et toujours, le sourire et les yeux endommagés de Link. Leur dernière conversation, dans le domaine Zora, tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. 'Ais-je fait le bon choix ? Aurais-je dû le rassurer plutôt que de le houspiller ? Devrais-je m'excuser ?' Pourtant, elle était consciente de ne pas être en tort.

Leur séparation… Enfin, la fuite de Link lui semblait une erreur. Cela leur laissait sans doute le temps de s'apaiser chacun de leur côté, mais… Mais voilà, Zelda ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Link. Son incroyable puissance et ses doutes, ses remarques souvent aussi intelligentes qu'ingénues, ce contraste entre cette supériorité de lui sur elle et d'elle sur lui, cela lui manquait. Comme une part d'elle-même avec laquelle elle ne pouvait plus interagir.

Oh, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle était même amère à ce sujet. Depuis le temps, elle s'en était rendue compte : elle avait développé une véritable addiction au Héros. Besoin irrépressible de le voir, de lui parler, incapacité à le sortir de la tête, tentatives répétées de réfréner son comportement, symptômes de manque en sevrage… Et ce qui était le plus frustrant, c'est que quand bien même elle en était consciente, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Votre Altesse ? »

La voix du capitaine la tira de ses pensées, et elle tourna vers lui ses sourcils qui se défroncèrent légèrement.

« Quelque chose… » Il allait dire 'ne va pas ?', Zelda le sentit, mais l'homme saisit l'absurdité de son questionnement et se reprit : « … Vous trouble ? »

« Je pensais à Link. »

« Ah, oui, évidemment. »

Se détournant pour de nouveau fixer le soleil, elle demanda :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il secoua la tête et éluda :

« Nous partons. Vous venez ? »

La question était purement rhétorique et Zelda pinça les lèvres. Relevant le croisement entre une couverture et une écharpe qu'elle portait sur les épaules, elle le suivit et descendit de la bute pour rentrer dans le bois. Elle monta sur Destan d'un mouvement sec et entremêla ses doigts dans les rênes, grimaçant à cause la douleur de son entrejambe courbaturé. Le convoi se mit en marche, et Zelda suivit machinalement, entouré de deux différents gardes qui tourneraient dans la journée. Ses pensées étaient toutes entières fixées sur toutes les affaires qui l'attendaient sur son bureau, et surtout à comment elle allait travailler quand elle rentrerait. Plutôt que de penser aux affaires elles-mêmes, la Princesse se focalisait en effet sur ses futures conditions de travail.

« Quand je rentrerai, » se dit-elle, et non pas 'si', car sa foi était inébranlable, « je ferais toute ma paperasse en retard, en regardant Link s'exercer en face. »

Link fut réveillé par des poils dans la bouche. Comment il s'était retrouvé enroulé autour de Fenrir, il n'en était pas sûr, par contre il avait bien conscience que le loup lui avait fourré la queue dans la bouche pendant la nuit. Pestant dans sa tête, le guerrier s'arracha à son bâillon. Il resta ainsi un moment immobile, savourant la chaleur et le confort de son compagnon, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans son lit, mais sur le parquet tiède de la chambre. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, même dans le sommeil ? Il savait bien que le loup était une part de lui-même, une partie de son âme dont il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle lui manquait jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. Ils se complétaient et se comprenaient parfaitement, dépendants et indépendants l'un de l'autre. Comment expliquer ce sentiment ? Link avait besoin, un besoin vital de Fenrir, et c'était également le cas du loup. Ils pouvaient se séparer, vivre des aventures différentes chacun de leurs côtés, mais quoi qu'il advienne, leurs chemins étaient destinés à se rejoindre. D'un point de vue animique, ils n'étaient qu'un. Mais parfois, cette relation faisait peur à Link. Et si, comme son affection pour Zelda, cela finissait par prendre toute le place, le limiter, le dévorer ?

Son regard parcourut la pièce, et tomba sur Saria, paisiblement endormie. Le guerrier repensa à ses paroles la veille : 'Désacralise-la un peu'. Mais voilà, Zelda n'était pas une hylienne ordinaire, et, de fait, elle était effectivement sacrée. En étudiant sa relation avec Fenrir, l'hylien réalisa qu'il se passait sensiblement la même chose avec la Princesse. A ceci près que ce n'était ni réciproque, ni tout à fait sain. Enfin, Link comprit ce que voulait dire son amie : cette relation lui prenait plus qu'elle ne lui apportait. Ou plutôt, il donnait plus qu'il ne recevait – mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Zelda, non.

« Mmf, » fit le loup qui se déplia et s'étira, tandis que son maître se redressait à son tour. « Comment je suis arrivé là ? »

« Je te retourne la question, j'en sais rien. »

« Quelle heure il est ? » Répliqua l'animal en grognant.

Link retourna la tablette Sheikah posée sur la commode, qui en réponse à son toucher afficha l'heure.

« L'heure d'y aller. »

« Je hais ton horloge biologique. »

Link ne répondit rien, et afficha la carte.

« A tout de suite. »

Il cliqua sur l'écran, et disparut instantanément, ne laissant que de fines étincelles bleues derrière lui. Fenrir grogna. Il aurait bien aimé discuter un peu avec son maître. Il adorait ces instants privilégiés qu'ils avaient tous les deux au réveil, qu'ils partageaient de plus en plus rarement. D'abord, il y avait eu la vie au château. Il n'était pas rejeté, il était même plutôt cordialement invité, d'après cette hylienne, là… Zelda. Non, simplement, il ne les supportait pas. Les hyliens, comme les bâtiments. L'enfermement lui semblait tout simplement inacceptable. Il n'y avait que trois endroits dans lesquels il acceptait d'entrer : la cabane de Link, celle de Saria, et le palais Gerudo (ceci parce qu'il faisait plus frais qu'à l'extérieur, et que cela restait plutôt ouvert).

Ensuite, plus récemment, il y avait eu l'hylienne. Princesse ou pas, le loup s'en fichait. Elle lui piquait son Link. Oh, Fenrir l'aimait bien. Elle éclairait son compagnon de l'intérieur, le motivait, lui donnait du courage. Mais elle l'éloignait de lui, et cela ne plaisait guère au chasseur.

S'ébrouant, il jeta à coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et grogna de nouveau, plus fort, en constatant qu'il faisait nuit. Soufflant sur l'unique chandelle dans la pièce, Fenrir se fondit dans les ombres pour rejoindre son maître.

Ghirahim apparut au milieu de la nuit à la lisière d'un petit bois enneigé, au pied d'une falaise ocre. Scrutant sans peine l'obscurité autour de lui, le monarque démoniaque décida de se mettre en chasse avant que le jour ne se lève. Se parant de noir pour camoufler sa peau argentée, bien trop visible sous les rayons de la Lune, le Monarque Démoniaque commença à inciser à flan de montagne un support matériel pour ses sorts, un point d'ancrage qui se gorgerait de l'énergie environnante et dans lequel il pourrait puiser pour attaquer les humains et attraper les démons sans trop se fatiguer. Non pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup recours – cela promettait d'être une chasse nettement moins exigeante que celle du Héros – mais s'il pouvait s'épargner des efforts, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Se concentrant sur le mur rougeoyant en face de lui, il commença par tracer un cercle. En voyant la forme parfaitement proportionnée, noire de suie, gravée dans la montagne, Ghirahim émit un claquement de langue approbateur. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dessiné quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de relais.

Il traça ensuite la première étoile. Elle représentait l'équilibre, la stabilité entre les principes vitaux : sagesse, force et courage, bien sûr, mais aussi volonté et loyauté. L'étoile en elle-même n'apportait rien, elle ne stabilisait rien : ce n'était qu'un rappel pour le magicien, un avertissement.

La deuxième étoile, décalée par rapport à première, inversée verticalement en fait, représentait les forces opposées, s'annihilant un sommet avec l'autre : excès, aveuglement, lâcheté, indécision et mensonge. De même que pour l'étoile des principes, l'étoile des faiblesses n'était qu'un rappel, une canalisation. Elle ne modifiait en rien la nature ou les intentions de la magie qui allait la traverser.

Ce faisant, Ghirahim ouvrait le passage à un maximum de magie. De toute manière, bien et mal étant entièrement subjectifs, il lui suffisait de se persuader de quelque chose pour que cela rentre dans sa définition, ou bien d'élargir cette dernière.

Le cercle liait chacun des dix sommets, les inscrivant sur un pied d'égalité. Reliant les sommets internes, le démon traça les cinq chemins de vie : discernement, décision, question, apprentissage et ouverture. C'était les principes mêmes, les fondements de la magie, comme de n'importe quel art ou savoir faire.

Enfin, il inscrivit les trois règles de la magie : l'échange équivalent, représenté par la rune des deux sphères, la conservation de l'essence, représentée par le magatama, et le respect du temps, représenté par un simple cercle. Le non respect de ces principes entraineraient la dissipation de la magie en vaine tribulations : un échange non équivalent ne pourrait pas avoir lieu, car rien ne se perd ni rien ne se crée, le changement d'essence, à savoir l'animation de l'inanimé ou l'inverse pourrait changer de manière trop drastique la trame de l'Univers en puisant dans des ressources trop larges, et le non respect de l'écoulement de temps ne créerait qu'un chaos sans but, sans état fini. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment de règles. Plutôt des lois immuables, la définition même de la magie.

Enfin, le réceptacle était dessiné. Normalement, Ghirahim ne s'embêtait pas à dessiner un sceau : il connaissait ces règles par cœur, puisqu'elles régissaient le monde entier. Mais il en avait besoin pour fixer correctement son sort dans la montagne, et activer le relais pour l'instant à l'état passif.

« Transfert. » Dis simplement le démon. Une foule de pensées bien précises aiguisèrent la définition du mot, et la rune pour le sort s'inscrivit au centre du sceau : une ligne horizontale, brisée en son milieu. Désormais, le sort emmagasinerait toute l'énergie qu'il trouverait, et Ghirahim pourrait puiser dedans quand il voudrait. Camouflant le sceau d'un geste de la main, le démon se retourna pour fixer la forêt.

Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire tout cela. Il pourrait très bien, au moment venu, prendre la matière sur place et la changer en fonction de ses besoins sur le moment. Mais il préférait avoir une longueur d'avance, au cas où.

Zelda visualisa son office : le grand bureau en marqueterie, dont l'ouvrage fin et remarquable disparaissait sous les parchemins de toutes les natures que Zelda entreposait dans un fouillis indescriptible. Son encrier et ses plumes, ses classeurs, sa réserve de cire, ses impressions graphiques, ses petits mécanismes sur lesquels elle travaillait pour passer le temps, des bocaux contenant toutes sortes de liquides ou solides d'étude, et surtout de la nourriture, tout cela avait une place continuelle sur son bureau. Zelda s'asseyait là, en diagonale au milieu de la pièce, la porte encadrée de tentures sur la droite, la bibliothèque dans le dos, les vitrines en face d'elle sur la droite.

Le mur en face d'elle mais sur la gauche, lui, n'en était pas un. Il y avait une rangée de colonnades ouvertes sur un jardin en général très lumineux. Elle n'était pas du tout au rez-de-chaussée, et avait aménagé ce jardin elle-même au cycle précédent sur le toit de la cuisine. Un grand chêne y poussait maintenant. Il comportait également un potager, une statue de la déesse, et un petit bassin qui se remplissait avec la pluie essentiellement. Ce havre de paix était encadré par : au nord, le donjon de l'est, à l'est, le toit des cuisines, et au sud le mur nord de l'observatoire.

Trop de directions cardinales. Zelda secoua la tête et se focalisa plutôt sur ce qui l'intéressait dans ce jardin, sur lequel elle avait une vue directe en travaillant : Link.

En effet, depuis qu'il s'était installé au château, Link avait rapidement découvert le bureau privé de la Princesse – qu'il n'avait pas associé à elle lors de son exploration des ruines du château du cycle précédant – ainsi qu'évidement le jardin attenant. Il l'avait aussitôt adoré et y passait une part de temps équivalente à celle qu'il passait dans les cuisines et les écuries : autrement dix, un tiers de son temps. Il y dormait également, en alternance avec les écuries et, plus rarement, sa chambre. Il s'entrainait à l'épée ou à d'autres armes sous le chêne, étudiait perché dans ses branches, dessinait ou faisait elle ne savait quoi sur sa tablette dans l'herbe verte du jardin. Il y avait également installé un élevage de lapins, sans même demander son avis à la propriétaire des lieux. Si elle n'avait rien à redire, elle se demandait d'où venaient lesdits lapins, et comment – et quand ! – il les avait montés. Link méditait dans ce jardin, y jouait, y passait le temps. Et observait Zelda lorsqu'elle ne l'observait pas.

En parlant de la chambre de Link, Zelda n'y était jamais allée. Elle savait où elle se trouvait, mais ignorait comment le guerrier se l'était appropriée. En même temps, d'après ce que voyait la Princesse, il y passait tellement peu de temps. Ce serait quelque chose à faire en rentrant, décida-t-elle également.

Le ventre de la Princesse gargouilla d'une manière très distinguée, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, la reportant aussitôt sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Link dans son bureau. Il y avait du soleil, de la neige, du vent et des lapins.

« Zelda. » Avait un jour commencé Link, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel bleu immaculé au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait levé la tête de ses papiers. « Tu crois que toutes les races ont un ancêtre commun, ou que les déesses nous ont vraiment façonnés séparément ? »

Zelda soupira. En vérité, elle avait déjà réfléchit sur ce sujet.

« Je pense que nous avons tous un ancêtre commun. Je pense que nous sommes tous issus d'une même graine de vie ou peu importe ce qui a été déposé sur Hyrule à sa création. Les plantes et les animaux aussi. Simplement, depuis le temps, nous avons pris des modes de fonctionnement différents, nous avons évolués. Certaines races apparaissent, disparaissent. Les Zoras, les Piafs, ou encore les kogorus, eux ne connaissent pas nos célestriers. Ou les subrosiens. Mais par notre mode de fonctionnement profond, je pense que nous venons tous d'une racine commune : contrairement à l'inerte, qui se contente d'être, nous voulons assurer notre survie, et au-delà de notre corps originel : nous nous reproduisons. Si nous avions été créé séparément, nous aurions des but drastiquement différent : pourquoi pas des êtres qui, de la même manière que la pierre, reste inchangés, en emmagasinant le savoir ? »

« A quoi sert ce savoir s'ils ne peuvent interagir avec leur environnement, le partager ? »

Zelda avait haussé les épaules.

« C'es probablement pour cela que les déesses ne nous ont pas créés ainsi. »

Ils étaient restés silencieux un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour les récoltes du nord ? » Avait alors demandé Link. La Princesse avait soupiré.

« Je vais envoyer une garnison de cinquante mille soldats je pense. Comme ça je protège vaguement la région des attaques et l'armée se fournira sur place en achetant les fameuses récoltes, ce qui ne sera que bénéfique pour l'économie. »

Link acquiesça.

« Quel détachement tu vas prendre ? »

« Je vais en créer un nouveau. Je ne peux déplacer aucune de mes garnisons actuelles, donc je vais piocher des soldats dans chacune. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je ferai par tirage au sort ou selon des critères définis… »

Link ne répondit pas, se contentant de croquer dans sa pomme.

« Même pas ceux de Faroria ? »

« Oh, il y a les bandits des plaines, et tout les animaux sauvages de la jungle… Je me demande qui a eu l'idée de s'installer là-dedans. Et comment ils ont eu le culot de nous réclamer des soldats. »

« Que tu leur as accordé. »

« Les ressources de la jungle de Faroria sont uniques. »

« Et ceux de Necluda ? »

« Oh, je pourrais déplacer ceux de Taran, mais je me vois mal leur faire traverser toute notre Terre… Hyrule est tellement peu sûre, ces derniers temps, que je m'estimerais chanceuse si la moitié arriverai au Nord. » Avait-elle soupiré. Ils avaient poursuivi leur après-midi dans le silence.

Link apparut au sanctuaire le plus proche du campement de bandits, en face du bois où il se trouvait, en fait. Descendant du parvis de pierre, Link eut les pieds dans l'eau, et observa les arbres qui formaient comme un kiosque naturel autour de lui, attendant que son compagnon se matérialise. Il ne tarda pas longtemps : à peine eut-il raccroché sa tablette à sa ceinture que le loup sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre, ses yeux bleus glace scintillant dans la semi-obscurité des fées de la forêt.

« Bouh. » Lança-t-il, sarcastique. Link sourit et lui flatta les oreilles.

« En chasse, » répondit le guerrier. Il sortit de l'espèce de clairière abritée sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait en pataugeant, contrairement à Fenrir qui était parfaitement silencieux. Quelques pas plus loin, ils sortaient du bosquet. Ils traversèrent silencieusement la route pour entrer dans le bois, comptant le traverser pour atteindre la montagne ocre et enneigée qui les surplombait au loin. Ils savaient où se terraient les bandits, et s'excitaient déjà du massacre en perspective. Link n'avait pas vraiment de scrupules à tuer ceux qui souhaitaient le retour de Ganondorf, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. En fait, il protégeait son âme en se persuadant que c'était son devoir, que puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, autant l'accomplir avec volonté. Fenrir, quant à lui, n'était motivé que par la chasse. Ils firent une hécatombe ce matin là dans le campement forestier, ne laissait aucun survivant, mais un grand sourire brûlant les lèvres du Héros, et une belle quantité de sang poisseux maculant le poitrail du loup.

« Les êtres vivent, puis ils meurent. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. » Avait-il dit un jour.

« Peut-être, mais nous ne devrions pas avoir le droit de décider pour eux. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le chasseur. « Un jour, d'autres décideront pour nous. »

« C'est horrible d'intervenir sur un principe aussi essentiel. » Avait protesté Link.

« Ce n'est pas un principe essentiel. Ils n'y peuvent rien, de toute manière. Quand ils seront morts, ils seront morts, c'est tout. Ils ne pourront pas regretter, maudire ou accepter leur sort : ils seront morts. »

« Et leurs âmes ? Leurs âmes s'en souviendront. Et leurs proches ? »

« Tu tues par nécessitée, Link. Leurs âmes comprendront. Après la mort, elles prennent conscience de leur place dans l'univers, et acceptent leur destin. Il y a plus important qu'un vulgaire hylien les ayant arraché à leur enveloppe charnelle. Il y a la survie de leur être même. »

« Mais si elles sont fondamentalement mauvaises ? »

Le loup rit.

« Pourquoi le seraient-elles ? Je viens de te le dire : elles rejoignent le tout. Tu l'as senti aussi, hein, entre tes incarnations, même si cela reste très confus : plénitude, partage, fusion. Le tout s'équilibre en lui-même. »

« Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi tues-tu ? »

« J'aime le goût du sang, la détente de mes muscles, la vivacité de mon corps lorsque je chasse, la focalisation de mon esprit sur ma proie, la félicitée que j'ai en la capturant. »

« C'est pour le plaisir, alors. »

« Je payerai les conséquences, » répondit le loup avec un semblant de haussement d'épaules, d'une voix sarcastique. « Toi, tu aimes le maniement de l'épée. »

« Mais pas parce que cela ôte la vie à quelqu'un ! » S'était écrié Link.

« Quelle différence ? Ils finiront toujours pas disparaitre, et d'autre viendront. »

« Ce n'est pas… » Il chercha un mot convenant mieux, puis renonça. « … Bien, de régir soi-même l'ordre naturel des choses. Peut-être que ces gens ou ces animaux avaient des choses à accomplir. Peut-être que leurs proches ou d'autres m'en tiendront rigueur, et me prendront ma vie à son tour. »

« Ça, c'est déjà les conséquences. Sur le principe même, bien ou mal, c'est subjectif. Encore une fois, tout se ramène à la question : gagnes-tu plus que ce que tu risques de perdre ? »

« Evidemment que c'est ça ! » Répondit Link, exaspéré. Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, le loup continua :

« Les hyliens, et la mort de manière plus générale, ne me font pas peur. La chasse m'apporte plus que ce que je risque de perdre. »

Le souffle coupé, Link s'était arrêté.

« Et le moral ? Cela ne te fait rien ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Ils sont voués à mourir, par ma faute ou non. Je respecte ta manière d'envisager les choses, Link, ne te leurre pas. En revanche, je n'en ai pas besoin pour conserver mon intégrité. »

« Il n'est question que de ça, alors ? Ce qui nous définit ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit le loup, surpris. « Tu fais quelque chose dans un but. Par l'intelligence propre à ta race, tu vas réfléchir à ces actions, peser le pour et le contre. Ceci est influencé par l'image de toi que tu veux donner, par les valeurs que l'on t'a inculquées. Tuer n'entache pas l'opinion que j'ai de moi-même, ne remet pas en cause mon être profond. Mais ta question initiale était plutôt comment cela influe sur ta perception de toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ceci te semble acceptable ou non. Cela, petit hylien, est entièrement dû à ton apprentissage. Tes expériences ont construits ton instinct de survie : ceci entraine plus de malheur que de bien, alors c'est mal, donc je dois l'éviter. Contrairement à toi, je ne me base pas sur ce que j'observe chez les autres pour me forger mon opinion éthique. Si le feu brûle un individu, je saurais toutefois qu'il y a de fortes chances que cela me brûle aussi. En revanche, si quelqu'un est rendu malheureux par le fait d'avoir empêché quelqu'un d'autre d'accomplir sa destinée, cela ne me touchera pas : moi, soit j'aurais la force d'accomplir mon destin, soit mon destin était de mourir à ce moment, tué de cette manière. Soit j'aurais vaincu l'épreuve, soit je ne mérite pas de vivre. »

« C'est… Cela semble tellement logique, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Tu défends quand même la thèse selon quoi le meurtre n'est ni bon ni mauvais éthiquement ! »

Fenrir rit.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord avec moi, au contraire. Il est bon d'avoir des convictions. Certaines des tiennes me semblent complètement aberrantes, comme d'autres des miennes le sont pour toi aussi probablement. Nous ne sommes de toute manière pas la même essence. Par notre être, nous envisageons les choses différemment. » Après un silence, il ajouta : « Et de toute manière, bien ou mal, c'est entièrement subjectif. »

Ghirahim entreprit de scanner la montagne et dresser des plans précis du repère des bandits. Cela lui prit jusqu'à l'aube, mais il put visualiser précisément chaque pièce, leur utilité, leurs différents accès, et surtout répertorier toutes les entités parcourant le repère. Il trouva des prisonniers, releva chacune des trajectoires des patrouilles, trouva les pièces de stockage, celles de commandement, les quartiers d'eau, et d'autres pièces aux fonctions plus floues, style temples ou autres. Et surtout, les salles d'invocations, ainsi que les démons déjà invoqués, rentrés de la chasse. Le monarque grinça des dents en voyant les siens ainsi enchaînés à la volonté des humains.

Ghirahim rouvrit les yeux. Son inspection lui avait pris du temps, mais il n'avait perdu aucune énergie, si ce n'est celle de la concentration et de l'immobilité – malgré le fait qu'il soit debout, il avait à présent les jambes engourdies. Sa magie était simplement un niveau différent de l'univers auquel d'autres n'avait pas accès : pour lui, scanner cette montagne revenait à regarder un objet un peu distant pour n'importe quelle autre race. La Princesse, il le savait, ne maîtrisait pas ses passages vers ces autres nivaux. Elle dépensait une quantité assez impressionnante en concentration, et Ghirahim se demandait toujours comment la simple utilisation de la magie pouvait la fatiguer autant. Lire pouvait fatiguer, bien sûr, mais c'était ce type de fatigue qu'il ressentait même lors de ses invocation les plus puissantes : rien d'insurmontable. Il n'avait pas à puiser dans son énergie vitale ou autre chose. Zelda ressemblait à une illettrée à côté de lui : lancer le moindre sort revenait à lire et relire une longue phrase très complexe sans en comprendre le sens, et s'en sortir avec un affreux mal de tête. Sa magie n'était pas du tout optimisée, et la pauvre était obligée de piocher dans d'autres réserves d'énergie. N'importe quoi. En même temps, les hyliens n'étaient pas censés utiliser ce niveau, contrairement aux démons qui en étaient originaires.

Comment expliquer de toute manière cette différence profonde et fondamentale entre leurs deux races ? Ghirahim était un démon, point. Son endurance était quasiment infinie dans le niveau inférieur des hyliens. Seuls les pouvoirs des niveaux supérieurs, comme ceux des déesses – l'épée, ou la magie de la Princesse, ou Link lui-même – sérieusement, qui était ce garçon ? – pouvaient l'affecter.

Grimaçant, le démon reconnut une ébauche d'invocation dans l'une des salles à cet effet à l'intérieur du repère. Soupirant d'affliction en entendant la prononciation déformée et les mots erronés de l'incantation, le monarque compatit encore plus au sort de ses sujets invoqués dans d'aussi piètres conditions. Lorsque la litanie qui lui arrachait les oreilles cessa, Ghirahim usa de ses pouvoirs seigneuriaux pour bloquer la porte au démon invoqué. Les bandits ne s'aperçurent de rien : à la place, le Monarque Démoniaque leur apparu, dans toute sa splendeur, lâchant un grand rire devant leurs mines à la fois ébahies, terrifiées et suffisantes. Oh, ils le croyaient sous leur contrôle ? Ils allaient vite déchanter.

« Bien, bien, bien… Qu'avons-nous là ? » Demanda le démon en se léchant les lèvres. Un des genres de prêtres s'avança avec un sourire narquois.

« Ghirahim, Monarque Démonique… Tu nous honores de ta présence. » Dit-il sans s'incliner.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. » Rétorqua l'intéressé en souriant, attendant la suite.

« Mais nous avons pris quelques précautions avant l'invocation… Aussi, tu es à notre service, à présent. Incline-toi devant tes maîtres ! »

Ghirahim sentit l'ordre le taquiner à travers l'incantation et le repoussa d'un geste agacé de la main, ricanant. Ceux-là étaient de type possessif, huh ? Voyant un rituel qui ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, ils faisaient valoir leurs prétendus pouvoirs avant de vérifier les intentions du camp d'en face.

« Je ne suis pas très friand de cette idée, hylien. D'ordinaire, les créatures comme vous s'inclinent devant moi, pas l'inverse. »

L'homme eut l'air frappé par la foudre. Franchement, le Monarque Démoniaque ! Il pensait vraiment que ce serait aussi simple ? On ne pouvait pas être aussi naïf.

« En fait, tu vois, je suis un peu embêté que tu vides mon royaume de ses sujets. Donc, je te fais une proposition, et je ne me répéterais pas : tu libères la totalité des démons de ton emprise, je les ramène chez moi, et j'épargnerais peut-être ta vie et celle de tes camarades. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Nous avons un accord ? »

« Comment ?! » Il avait l'air outré. Mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, une autre personne arriva et lui parla dans l'oreille. Ce qui était passablement inutile puisque que l'ouïe du démon était comme sa magie : immensément supérieure à celle des hyliens.

« Ne le mettez pas en colère. A mon avis, vous l'avez déjà vexé en lui disant de s'incliner devant vous. Il n'est pas sous notre emprise, alors refuser en bloc serait dangereux, il nous tuerait probablement immédiatement. Demandez du temps. »

Ghirahim était à la fois frustré et excité : les hyliens semblaient plus intelligents que prévu. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit à leur situation. Le premier prêtre soupira.

« Soit. Monarque Démoniaque, pouvez-vous nous accorder un temps de réflexion ? »

« Pour réfléchir à quoi ? Soit vous me rendez mes sujets, soit vous mourrez. Vous voulez réfléchir à votre mort ? » Demanda Ghirahim en se léchant les lèvres. Pour donner un peu d'emphase à ses paroles également, il remit ses habits blancs et dorés, et se para de son habituelle cape rouge qui lui avait manqué. Le prêtre se crispa imperceptiblement. Ah, oui, il n'était pas un Monarque, lui.

« Qu'avez-vous à perdre ? »

« Du temps, essentiellement. Vous n'êtes pas au centre de mon existence, hyliens. »

« Qu'est-ce que quelques jours dans la vie d'un démon ? »

Ah oui, des jours ? Vraiment ?

« Tu réclames vraiment des jours, misérable hylien ? Sache qu'en une heure de ton pathétique monde, j'aurais déjà pu régler plusieurs affaires importantes de mon propre royaume. Je t'accorde un jour pour réfléchir à la façon dont tu veux mourir. Ce soir, au crépuscule, je récupèrerai mes démons, et toi avec si tu le souhaites. »

L'homme cafouilla quelque chose que le démon n'entendit pas. En fait, il était déjà sortit de la salle, pour explorer les vastes galeries de ses propres yeux.

« Vraiment, quelle bande de bons à rien, ces êtres des niveaux inférieurs… » Soupira le démon en claquant ses talons sur le sol en pierre.

Il ne s'était rien passé. Vraiment, vraiment rien. Zelda avait passé la journée à cheval, maudissant la douleur réminiscente de son entrejambe et le froid du bois dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis le matin. La météo avait empiré, en plus, et le convoi traversait maintenant ce qui ressemblait à une petite tempête de neige. Frigorifiée, la Princesse n'avait bénéficiée que d'une seule couverture supplémentaire – parce qu'il 'ne fallait pas la laisser mourir avant le sacrifice !' – qui exécutait encore ces pratiques barbares, de toutes manières ? Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que les fantassins qui avaient continué à pied, et sans broncher.

Les renégats, ainsi que les bandits qu'ils avaient récupérés au campement, s'étaient regroupé au pied de la montagne pour midi, autour d'un feu qui n'avait, dans les faits, réchauffé personne, pas même la viande que certains étaient allés chasser. Trois archers, un épéiste et deux lanciers étaient allés affronter le blizzard du pied d'Agaat et avaient ramené deux sangliers et une biche. Le capitaine avait obtenu une part chaude, mais il devait bien être le seul. Quant à Zelda, elle avait tout simplement refusé de toucher à cette viande encore dégoulinante de sang, et s'était rabattue sur la tourte de deux jours qu'elle gardait dans son sac. Froide, dans la neige, avec le vent qui lui arrachait le nez, ce n'était pas une expérience très agréable.

Et puis il avait fallu escalader la montagne. Mais d'abord, il fallait atteindre la rampe, de l'autre côté, et pour cela il avait fallu trouver la galerie creusée dans la montagne qui la traversait. Tout un périple.

Oh, certes, ils étaient à l'abri du vent dans les entrailles sombres et glacées du mont Agaat, et les torches sur les parois ocre projetaient une lumière orangée absolument divine, mais des jours de chevauchée quasiment continue n'avaient pas laissés la Princesse indemne. Vraiment pas. En fait, elle n'en pouvait plus, et ne n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que ses douleurs, espérant qu'elle pourrait descendre bientôt – s'il-vous-plaît, Hylia, faîte qu'elle se réchauffe !

Et donc, il ne s'était rien passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin descendre de Destan – qui semblait aussi fatigué qu'elle, d'ailleurs, même s'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas du tout été attentive à ce voyage et ne gardait par conséquent aucun souvenir remarquable de cette chevauchée – mis à part le froid, le vent, la douleur, l'inconfort, la viande immonde, la douleur, le froid… La douleur ?

Et quand elle avait enfin put descendre, elle avait eu droit à un bouillon, et le capitaine l'avait aussitôt entrainée vers une chambre pré-sacrificielle yadi yadi yada pour qu'elle se purifie, s'habille – bref, se prépare pour le sacrifice. Elle était tellement rompue et épuisée qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à la direction vers laquelle les bandits emmenaient Destan. Link lui reprocherait sans doute ça quand ils se reverraient. S'ils se revoyaient, parce que Zelda commençait à se dire qu'elle allait peut-être – encore une fois – devoir s'en tirer toute seule. Il était son chevalier servant, garde du corps personnel et tous les autres titres, et elle était encore en danger de mort, toute seule, frigorifiée et sans même savoir s'il était en route pour la sauver, s'il savait même qu'elle était en danger. Et comment aurait-il su où ces bandits l'avaient emmenée ?

Et s'il ne venait pas, que ferait-elle ? Sa cellule – sa chambre, en fait – était circulaire, avec un bassin au centre, occupant la quasi-totalité de la pièce. Les murs, peints d'ancien hylien et de dessins multicolores, n'offraient aucune ouverture, mis à part une alcôve renfermant un lit. Il y avait un coffre également, avec un ensemble de tissus multicolores et finement ouvragés, que la Princesse devinait être pour le sacrifice. Mais bon, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les mettre. Elle espérait qu'on viendrait l'aider. Même si ça ne ferait qu'annoncer ça mort plus explicitement et confirmer son cauchemar.

« Déesses, s'il-vous-plait, sauvez-moi. Je trouverais Link et on s'expliquera, mais sauvez-moi. »

« Votre Altesse. » Lui répondit une voix. Zelda connaissait cette voix.

Le froid n'avait aucun effet sur Link. D'abord, parce qu'il portait ces vêtements Piafs si confortables, et ensuite parce qu'il courait pour sauver Zelda. Aiguillonné par la rapidité naturelle de Fenrir, qu'il était loin d'égaler, le chevalier s'était sentit pousser des ailes et avait traversé la totalité de la forêt en une petite heure. Arrivé au pied du Mont Agaat, Link l'avait un instant admiré, orange et blanc, rayonnant sous les rayons du soleil. Il connaissait presque son relief par cœur, aussi une discontinuité lui attira l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Fenrir renifla.

« Ghirahim. C'est un de ces sorts. »

Link fit le tour pour trouver l'entre du repère. Dans les faits, il y en avait deux : celle que tout le monde utilisait, bien camouflée dans les galeries naturelles du Mont, et les voies 'd'approvisionnement', celles que Link comptait utiliser. Les cavernes oubliées, celles qui donnait de la lumière, de l'air ou de l'eau.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Il vit dans ma forêt. Je reconnais son odeur maintenant. »

« Et tu sais de quel sort il s'agit ? »

« Non. Je reconnais juste la… Signature ? De son énergie vitale. »

« Récente ? »

« Ce matin. »

Link ne répondit rien et commença à escalader. Fenrir resterait en bas ou dans les ombres jusqu'à ce que son maître lui signifie de le rejoindre. Link rentra dans une des galeries qu'il avait déjà repérée, étant tombé dessus plus ou moins par hasard, et qu'il avait repoussé dans un coin de son esprit en se promettant de s'occuper de nettoyer cette zone plus tard. Bon, il avait trop tardé, mais avec un peu de chance Zelda serait en vie.

Cependant la présence de Ghirahim ajoutait une sérieuse inconnue dans l'équation. Il pouvait précipiter la mort de la Princesse, la retarder, ou, le plus probable, n'y rien changer. Après tout, rien n'excluait que ce projet fût de son fait.

Donc, Link entra dans le repère des Yigas en début d'après midi, aussi frais et dispo qu'à son réveil. Il avait désorganisé ce groupe d'assassins momentanément en s'en prenant à leur chef, mais il n'avait vraiment eu aucune envie de démanteler le réseau membre par membre, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient de redoutables combattants. Donc, il était partit à la chasse aux libellules, au désespoir de Fenrir, qui voulait du sang. Enfin, il voulait se battre contre de réels adversaires plus que du sang. Il voulait de la dopamine.

Mais voilà, avant de savoir si Zelda était déjà là, ou même d'avoir pu trouver la pièce où aurait lieu l'éventuel sacrifice, avant d'avoir pu échapper aux premiers gardes (ou de les avoir tués), Link eut une drôle de sensation. Celle d'être observé. Pour ressentir cette sensation, c'est qu'il était réellement observé. Link n'aurait pas eu peur s'il avait su qui ou quoi l'observait, et dans quel but. Mais là, il ignorait pourquoi ce qui ou quoi le laissait s'infiltrer dans le repère sans rien faire. Ça sentait la mauvaise surprise, et Link commença à se sentir légèrement anxieux.

Puis il se rappela le sort sur le Mont.

« Ghirahim. » Grinça-t-il. Evidemment, c'était lui. Donc, Ghirahim était là, et savait qu'il était là aussi. Grosse, grosse éclate en perspective.

« Précisément. » Répondit la voix narquoise du démon qui se matérialisa au centre de la pièce dans laquelle le Héros venait d'entrer.

Le grand, le magnifique, l'incomparable Monarque Démonique, aussi connu sous le nom de Ghirahim, entra dans la pièce sacrificielle à l'heure convenue d'un grand mouvement de cape rouge. Il avait maintenu le sacrifice – 'Poursuivez vos occupations comme si je n'étais pas là !' – et entrait dans la pièce pour y assister, bien sûr. Ou plutôt, pour assister à quelque chose qui allait sans le moindre doute se révéler beaucoup plus intéressant.

Il avait d'abord sentit Link. Son sceau l'avait chatouillé, et en examinant le repère, le démon avait trouvé son essence immaculée se baladant dans les galeries. Par où diable était-il entré ? Bref, il l'avait plus ou moins confronté immédiatement.

Ensuite, il avait sentit la Princesse. Le Héros lui avait plus ou moins dit qu'elle allait arriver, donc ce n'était pas une énorme surprise lorsque le démon avait sentit son sceau le chatouiller à nouveau. Elle était entrée à cheval par la rampe. Exténuée, grelottante, elle avait été conduite dans la chambre pré-sacrificielle, où Ghirahim lui avait fait face.

« Votre Altesse. » Avait-il lancé dans son dos de sa voix narquoise habituelle.

Elle avait eu une de ses frayeurs ! Elle avait bondit de terreur sans un bruit, et s'était retournée machinalement, blanche de peur.

« … Ghirahim ? » Elle était proprement stupéfaite, et le démon était proprement stupéfait qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Link, c'était moins étonnant. Il était… A part.

« Le sang jamais n'oublie. » Répondit Ghirahim, haussant un sourcil. « Heureuse de me voir, Princesse ? »

Elle resta un moment bouche bée, puis soupira, d'un air très, très las.

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend même plus ? » Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Ghirahim n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et s'assit sur le coffre comme s'il était chez lui.

« Je n'ai pas de thé à vous offrir, mais si vous voulez parler… C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ? »

Ghirahim sourit simplement.

« Je crains que non. Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une pure coïncidence. Par contre, vous allez m'être très utile. »

« Sûrement, vu que je vais mourir. Mais je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux avec Link ? »

Le démon avait ri.

« C'est un garçon pour le moins dévoué. Mais je n'irais pas sacrifier mes ambitions de pouvoir pour lui, non. En fait, Princesse… »

Il fit une pause, étirant son sourire, et caressa sa longue oreille effilée.

« Vous allez m'aider à sauver le monde. »

« Avons-nous la même conception de ce qu'est 'sauver le monde' ? »

Et il fallait croire que oui, parce qu'elle était à présent allongée sur l'autel, maintenue par des liens magiques, habillée des complexes vêtements sacrificiels.

'Déesses, pourquoi ais-je accepté, déjà ?' Se demandait-elle tandis que débutait la lourde litanie de prières.

Et puis, le mur à gauche de la cascade explosa, interrompant la litanie lancinante, et une voix si grave qu'elle fit vibrer Zelda s'exclama :

« Tout ceci est très bien. Mais vous devriez plutôt vous incliner devant ma puissance incommensurable et mon omnipotence inimitable ! Ainsi que ma classe incomparable, et mon… »

« Link, tu en fais trop. » Interrompit Ghirahim. « Et il y a au moins un pléonasme. »

Zelda s'était bien dit qu'elle avait reconnu cette voix malgré son intonation volontairement ridicule.

« Tais-toi, démon de pacotille ! Ne viens pas molester une pauvre princesse en détresse ! »

« Link, la prochaine fois que tu me traites de démon de pacotille, je te jure que je t'oblige à retourner vivre avec Dark. »

Link rit et dégaina son épée, son sourire se transformant en rictus avide, tandis qu'un loup ensanglanté jaillissait des ombres en hurlant.


	9. Chapter 9

Les Yigas réagirent avec une rapidité stupéfiante : la majorité des démons qu'ils contrôlaient furent aussitôt invoqués et commencèrent à massacrer tout le monde sans poser de questions. Link en esquiva facilement quelques-uns pour aller délivrer Zelda avant qu'un coup malencontreux ne la prive de sa vie, et la voix de Ghirahim retentit en dominant le tumulte :

« STOP ! »

Tous se figèrent, comme par le fait d'une force surnaturelle. Surhylienne, en tout cas, c'était le cas. Les démons marquèrent leur respect pour leur seigneur – allant d'un simple geste de la tête à une prosternation.

« Hopopop. On arrête tous ceci – je vous délivre de votre servitude. Butez ces hyliens – sauf les deux blonds. C'est drôlement pratique que vous soyez les deux seuls blonds quand même. »

« On voudrait les tuer qu'on ne le pourrait pas… » S'écria un démon anonyme. « Ils empestent l'odeur des déesses. »

« Oui, eh bien voilà. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas vous ramener moi-même – yadi yadi yada règles d'héroïsme – donc il va falloir que vous vous fassiez transpercer par sa lame maudite quand même. »

« Ah ben génial. Rappelle-nous pourquoi t'es roi déjà ? »

« Et pourquoi tu dis que Fay est maudite ? » Lança Link en tranchant finalement les cordes retenant Zelda.

« Parce que je suis plus puissants que vous, bandes de merdeux ! Et ta lame est maudite pour nous, Link. Pour toi elle serait plutôt bénite. Bref. Massacrez les Hyliens. »

Les démons s'exécutèrent en ronchonnant, parce que savoir qu'ils allaient devoir retourner vivre dans leur monde après leur plombait un peu le moral. Surtout que pour la plupart, ils s'étaient déjà fait tuer par cet hylien et ils n'en gardaient pas que des bons souvenirs.

« Yo Zel. Désolé d'être partit. Tu m'en veux ? »

La Princesse haussa un sourcil sceptique face à ce comportement complètement inattendu.

« Rend-moi le vrai Link s'il-te-plait. » Répliqua-t-elle.

L'intéressé éclata de rire.

« Ah bah tu peux toujours tenter ta chance auprès de Fenrir. Pus sérieusement, » ajouta-t-il en esquivant un coup par-derrière et en décapitant l'auteur de ce coup en traître d'un simple mouvement fluide, « tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »

« Non. » répondit Zelda, qui aurait bien voulut allonger sa réponse, mais avec le fracas de la bataille et le mugissement démoniaques autour d'eux, cela paraissait un peu compromis pour le moment.

« Tant mieux ! » Répondit Link avec un grand sourire. « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Bon sang, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! »

Zelda sourit et se plaqua contre l'autel pour laisser passer un énorme Yiga aux prises avec un démon ressemblant à un taureau. Link tira une flèche à une telle vitesse que Zelda n'était pas sûr que quiconque aurait pu l'esquiver, et le Yiga ne bougea plus du tout.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, » cria-t-elle, « tu es revenu me sauver, c'est le principal ! »

Link ne répondit pas grand-chose, parce qu'un marteau de guerre venait de heurter sa lame à côté de son oreille, et le tintement l'avais probablement assourdit pour un moment. Il se laissa glisser le long de la masse et trancha le bras qui la tenait, avant d'éventrer le propriétaire du bras.

Il se tourna vers Zelda, sa tunique aspergée de sang.

« Depuis quand les Yigas utilisent des marteaux de guerre ? »

La Princesse, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des bouts d'intestins sur la tenue du héros, ne répondit pas non plus, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? »

« A l'odeur. »

Il était en train d'essayer d'essuyer son épée sur son collant déjà trempé de sang, donc ce n'était pas très fructueux, et la Princesse ne percuta pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Hein ? »

Mais leur attention fut momentanément perturbée par un démon qui s'écrasa de la rambarde qui longeait les murs de la salle au niveau d'un des étages supérieurs, écrasant cinq Yigas au passage. Le démon se redressa et adressa un sourire à Link :

« Bons souvenirs, hein, Héros ? »

« Sûr ! » Répondit Link, avant de se tourner vers la Princesse. « C'est qui déjà ? »

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules. Elle s'apprêtait encore une fois à demande plus de précision quant à la manière dont il l'avait retrouvé, mais ce fut Fenrir qui l'en empêcha cette fois-ci, d'un hurlement à glacer le sang. Les deux blonds se retournèrent pour fixer la scène depuis l'autre côté de l'autel : le Loup venait de se faire trancher la patte par une serpe qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

« Y a trop de monde ici ! On ne peut pas se battre comme il faut ! » Déclara-t-il dans l'esprit de Link avant de se volatiliser. Le héros ne s'attarda pas sur la grimace de douleur compréhensive qui avait traversé son propre visage et dégaina son boomerang, qui décapita efficacement le coupable.

Il sauta sur l'autel pour le récupérer et trancha d'un même mouvement un Yiga qui trainait par là. Puis il retomba à côté de Zelda et lui tendit son arc.

« Tiens. Bon sang, Fenrir à raison, on est trop de monde ici. »

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire un carnage ? »

« J'attendais que ma partenaire dans le crime sois prête, bien sûr ! » Lui sourit-il.

« Ne dis pas ça, » soupira Zelda tandis qu'il l'attrapait par les hanches, « ça ne sonne pas bien. »

« Pff ! » Rit-il en se préparant à la lancer en l'air. « Tu n'assumes donc pas que ton âme n'est pas toute blanche ? Allez, je veux un génocide, Princesse ! » Et il lança en l'air.

Zelda tira cinq flèches et Link tua quatre Yigas avant qu'elle en retombe. Il planta son sabre dans la tête d'un cinquième pour pouvoir s'en servir pour l'escalader et se propulser vers sa Princesse, qu'il cueillit dans ses bras avant de la rebalancer aussitôt cette-fois-ci vers la rambarde. Il dégagea son arrivée d'un coup de grappin dans les parties génitales d'un Yigas qui trainait là, et que Zelda balança dans la salle d'un coup de pied. Elle commença donc à tirer tandis que Link continuait son œuvre de mort, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se régalait de trouver de nouvelles manières de trancher, sauter, faire d'un coup deux morts, ou bien esquiver des attaques pour qu'elles soient létales pour leurs congénères. Il était de nouveau dans son élément, ce pour quoi il était né, et il était diablement efficace. Ghirahim n'attaquait pas vraiment, il se contentait de tuer ceux qui venaient l'attaquer en faisant apparaitre ses sabres dans leurs corps. Puis il les retirait d'un air dégoûté, les essuyait, et les renvoyaient d'où ils venaient, sans avoir l'air de prêter attention aux cadavres s'amoncelant devant lui.

Enfin, Link, qui se tenait en équilibre sur la tête d'un Yiga, lui transperça la tête et effectua un saut de mains qui trancha net un autre Yiga qui lui sautait dessus, et atterrit sur le dernier Yiga vivant en enfonçant sa lame dans son estomac. L'assassin émit deux trois gargouillis, et s'effondra aux pieds du héros lorsqu'il retira sa lame.

« Bon. » Lança Link dans la salle un peu plus silencieuse, mais les démons bavardaient entre eux. Sa voix seule parvint toutefois à ramener le silence. « Zelda, mon cœur, s'il-te-plait ? »

Zelda s'exécuta et relâcha son pouvoir destructeur en forme d'onde de choc dorée – qu'elle avait baptisée le sceau de Nayru – et auquel seul Ghirahim survécut.

« Impressionnant. » Commenta-t-il en applaudissant d'un air mi-appréciateur mi-sarcastique. « Eh bien, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi à présent. »

Zelda ouvrit la bouche pour commenter, mais le démon disparut aussitôt dans un claquement sec.

« Même pas un merci ? » S'insurgea-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu, » lui répondit Link d'en bas, « c'est notre boulot, après tout. Tu sautes ? »

« On doit parler, tous les deux. » Le menaça-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde.

« Je sais, ma chérie. Allez, je te rattrape ! »

Zelda soupira, incapable de résister à son visage d'ange – même s'il avait du sang et des boyaux qui lui gouttaient du visage – et sauta. Il la rattrapa effectivement et la remit sur pieds avant de la détailler du regard.

« Tu m'as manquée… » Murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi, » répondit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, « mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est parti. »

« Je sais, mon cœur, je suis désolé… Je suis revenu, là, non ? »

« Oui. » Elle sourit, et caressa doucement du doigt une des rares parties de peau qui n'était pas couverte de sang.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il encore.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui sans se départir de son sourire.

« C'est bon, je te pardonne. Viens là, » ajouta-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle, « tu as compris maintenant ? »

« J'ai compris. » Au ton de sa voix elle sut qu'il ne mentait pas. « Mais à mes yeux, tu seras toujours… »

« Je t'interdis de ne pas vivre à cause de moi ! » Le coupa-t-elle. Elle ne put voir son expression, mais elle le sentit se crisper contre son épaule.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Sa voix était rieuse, contrastant avec son corps qui semblait épuisé. « Ma Princesse. » souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Mon héros. » Dit-elle en retour.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés ainsi, dégoulinants de sang.

« Ça me rappelle comment tu m'avais serré convulsivement après notre victoire sur Ganon. »

« Tu t'en souviens ? » Demanda Zelda, étonnée, en se détachant de lui. Ils s'installèrent sur l'autel bizarrement intact. « Je croyais que tu avais perdu connaissance. »

« Non. J'étais juste trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. » Il laissa brusquement tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. « Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. » Elle souriait, et les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux. Elle caressa doucement sa longue oreille. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Comme c'était plus facile de dire ces mots maintenant ! Il y avait toujours cette petite interrogation quant à la manière dont l'autre allait le prendre, mais petit à petit, les mots avaient perdu leur sens profond, leur magie de la première fois, et ils devenaient plus simples à dire. Ou alors, l'assurance d'être entendus et reçus était lovée et scellée dans leurs cœurs. Parce que le bonheur d'entendre 'je t'aime' ne s'était jamais fané, lui.

Link leva sa main pour caresser la joue au-dessus de lui.

« Un jour, dans l'année du Renard  
Vint un temps dont on se souvient bien :  
Quand le jeune homme puissant du soleil levant  
Entendit le tintement de la grande cloche noire… »

Zelda se figea, saisie. Link ne chantait pas souvent des chansons de l'autre monde, mais c'étaient ses préférées : elles avaient des sonorités tellement différentes.

« Un jour, dans l'année du Renard  
Quand la cloche commença à sonner,  
Cela signifiait que le temps était venu  
Pour celui-là d'aller dans le temple du roi. »

La mélodie était simple et entêtante. L'année du Renard sonnait bien – nommer les années en fonction des animaux. Cela correspondait probablement à quelque chose dans le pays d'où venait la chanson, mais Zelda ne pouvait qu'entendre la poésie de ce qui ressemblait à la chanson d'un destin de Roi. Ou d'un sacrifice.

« Là, dans le centre du cercle, il se tient,  
Cherchant, plaidant.  
Au simple toucher de sa main tremblante,  
La réponse sera trouvée. »

La Princesse était hypnotisée par ces lèvres qui laissaient couler cette mélodie envoûtante. Elle continuait à caresser Link toujours allongé sur elle, mais voyait ce grand cercle tracé à même le sol sur lequel se tenait un jeune homme accroupi, entouré de bâtiments de pierre. Elle voyageait avec la chanson, se balançant au rythme simple et emportant ses émotions, ressentant cette ambiance mystique et claire-obscure créée par la chanson.

« La lumière du jour attend tandis que le vieil homme chante,  
Cieux aidez-moi !  
Et alors comme le bruit de milliers d'ailes, elle brille sur l'Elu -  
Et le jour avait simplement commencé. »

L'anxiété du début de la strophe avait fait place à cette lumineuse certitude. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé, mais il était sur la bonne voie. Il serait celui-là, il serait l'Elu. Le bruissement de milliers d'ailes qui brille… Mais qu'est-ce qui brillait ? La réponse ? Ou la certitude ? La certitude de trouver la réponse ?

Et le dernier vers avait une descente mélodique surprenamment délicieuse. Cela donnait vraiment un air mystique à la chanson.

Link fit une pause pour siffloter un autre thème – dans les mêmes harmonies toutefois. Zelda ne voyait plus que cette lumière orangée, exotique, son âme emporté dans la mélodie, et elle ressentit une grande paix s'emparer de son âme.

« Un jour, dans l'année du Renard  
Vint un temps dont on se souvient bien :  
Quand le jeune homme puissant du soleil levant  
Entendit le tintement de la grande cloche noire… »

S'étant perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, Zelda fut tirée de ses réflexions sur le départ de Link par ce nouveau couplet. Néanmoins, elle se replongea rapidement dedans et poursuivit dans ses élaborations d'hypothèses sur pourquoi Link semblait se dégrader quand il était avec elle, partait, et revenait en pleine forme. Est-ce qu'elle l'empoisonnait ? Comment leur relation pouvait-elle être à ce point destructrice pour lui ? Et pourquoi revenait-il systématiquement ?

« Un jour, dans l'année du Renard,  
Quand la cloche commença à chanter,  
Cela signifiait que le temps était venu  
Pour l'Elu d'aller dans le temple du roi. »

Zelda rouvrit les yeux et fixa Link sous elle qui chantait paisiblement, les yeux fermés, sa main dessinant des cercles dans son cou. Il semblait vraiment détaché de la réalité qui l'entourait, cette réalité – la Princesse en prenait seulement conscience – macabre. Il vivait pour tuer. Sa vie n'avait tellement été que carnages, infiltrations et assassinats que tuer était devenu partie intégrante de son âme. Etait-ça, la longue blessure qui le dévorait petit à petit ? Et comment pouvait-il être aussi peu sensible à la tuerie et pour autant élu des déesses ?

« Là, dans le centre des gens, il se tient,  
Voyant, ressentant.  
D'un simple mouvement de sa puissante main droite, il est parti  
Dans le temple du roi ! »

Zelda eut l'impression qu'une partie de son âme lui était retirée, partie avec le jeune homme de la chanson. Non, il n'aimait pas tuer. Il ne tuait pas pour le plaisir, mais il appréciait tuer ses ennemis. C'était une activité comme une autre, avec une certaine noblesse toutefois. Pourquoi lui avait-il le droit de décider de la vie et de la mort d'autrui ? Avait-il vraiment la clairvoyance nécessaire ? L'humilité ?

'Pourquoi ne vois-je plus rien ?' Se demanda-t-elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute clairvoyance. Elle qui croyait si bien le connaître – d'abord, leur dispute, son départ, Fenrir, et son retour… Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Loin du cercle, au bord du monde,  
Il souhaite, questionne.  
Repensant aux histoires qu'il a entendu  
Sur ce qu'il allait voir. »

Ce qu'elle voyait était-il à ce point différent de ce qu'elle voulait voir ? Est-ce qu'elle l'idéalisait ? Pourtant, elle était consciente de ses défauts, ceux de Link comme des siens, et de leurs faiblesses. Etait-ce vraiment à elle de se remettre en question ? Devaient-ils même se remettre en question ? Pourtant s'ils allaient bien, en accord avec eux-mêmes, leur relation ne serait pas autant en dent de scie, non ?

Il y eut encore le thème sifflé, un long moment, hypnotisant. Zelda avait l'impression que la lumière dans la salle fluctuait, tantôt blanche et pure, tantôt noire et ensanglantée. Tuer n'était pas interdit par les déesses. Tuer était injuste, et détruisait l'âme et l'équilibre de ceux qui le faisait. Mais tout le monde pouvait le faire. N'importe qui, même par accident – surtout par accident – avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur les autres. Etait-ce un fardeau ? Devait-elle blâmer Link pour y survivre, et l'assumer ?

Simplement voilà, il faisait comme elle, il se remettait sans cesse en question. Parfois il tenait la réponse entre ses doigts calleux d'épéiste, lumineuse et brillante, et puis il doutait, et elle lui échappait. Pourquoi doutait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait sans cesse à vouloir changer vers ce qu'il considérait sans doute comme un mieux ?

« Là, au milieu du cercle elle gît.  
Cieux aidez-moi !  
Alors tous purent voir la lumière dans ses yeux  
La réponse avait été trouvée. »

C'était elle. Elle, Zelda, sa longue blessure effilée et ensanglantée. Il s'était construit autour d'elle, et s'était douloureusement déconstruit à la mort de Ganon. Et les réminiscences de cette adoration dont il ne pourrait probablement jamais se défaire faisaient partie intégrante de lui. Il essayait de se soigner d'elle en agissant de la même manière, mais avec un but différent. Avant, il voulait simplement prouver sa valeur à la Princesse, incarnation de la déesse, qu'il admirait tant. Et avec le temps, quand il avait appris à la connaître, il était tombé amoureux – il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle. Douloureusement, passionnellement, irrémédiablement. Alors, il était parti. Il avait exploré l'inconnu, les terres d'Au-delà-des-Falaises, vu des choses que Zelda n'avait même pas pu imaginer. Mais il avait fuit son introspection, ses tâches d'ombres, ses imperfections. Il voulait être parfait pour celle qu'il considérait comme parfaite.

« De retour avec les gens il se tient  
Donnant, ressentant.  
D'un simple touché de sa puissante main droite ils savent  
Pour le temple et pour le Roi ! »

Il avait rouvert les yeux. Et il chantait ces derniers vers d'une voix si pleine d'émotions ! Il louait le Roi qui s'était trouvé, qui avait affronté ses démons intérieurs pour obtenir son trône, et en était ressortit grandit. Il pleurait. Une larme avait roulé de la commissure de son œil, chassée par un battement de cils, et s'était glissée dans ses cheveux.

« De qui parle cette chanson ? » Demanda Zelda après un instant de silence, hésitante à briser ce silence presque religieux, hésitante à troublée cette grande paix qui semblait être descendue sur lui.

« On ne sait pas. Je pense que l'auteur ne le savait pas non plus. »

Nouveau silence. La chanson continuait à tourner dans la tête de la Princesse, et elle avait envie de chanter la dernière strophe, si majestueuse, encore et encore, pour la ressentir au plus profond d'elle-même, pour bénéficier de la clairvoyance de la main droite du Roi.

« L'année du Renard ? »

« Ça non plus, ça ne veut rien dire. Leurs renards devaient être plus purs que les nôtres pour décider des rites de passages des Rois. »

Zelda rit à son sourire.

« Mais alors, d'où vient cette chanson ? Et toute la magie dont elle est chargée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit encore une fois Link. Il tourna la tête pour mieux la voir. « Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau : que quelque chose d'inconnu apporte autant. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en écoutant cette chanson ? »

« Une grande paix. Et une grande tristesse aussi. Une transformation pas sans conséquences. Comme s'il transcendait son humanité, et par là-même perdait son innocence. »

« Ouais. » Il semblait si fatigué tout à coup ! Comme si la chanson l'avait vidé…

« Tu sais, Zelda, je me suis rendu compte que la plupart des hyliens mâles que je connais ne fonctionne pas comme moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils ne réfléchissent pas sans cesse à la signification de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils ne sont pas constamment en train de se remettre en question. »

« Et qui fait exception ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix semblait incroyablement lasse.

« Moi. » Répondit Zelda en se penchant sur lui, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant dans le visage. Elle les rabattit derrière son oreille d'un geste qui trahissait son habitude, presque inconscient.

« Tu es un mâle ? » La railla Link.

« Mâle ou femelle, je ne fais aucune différence. Mon Père se force à ne pas se remettre tout le temps en question parce qu'il est roi, et que s'il le faisait, le pays serait dans un sale état. Mais crois-moi, on se pose tous des questions. Peut-être pas autant que toi, mais tu as vécu tellement de choses en même temps ! C'est normal que tu doutes. »

« Mais autant ?! »

« Tu es encore adolescent ou quoi ? Bien sûr que oui. Cette capacité que tu as à grandir sans te figer dans des valeurs, à te construire en fonction du monde qui t'entoure, c'est remarquable, Link. Il faut simplement que tu fasses attention à ce que ces questionnements incessants ne détruisent pas ton essence même. D'accord ? »

« Mais comment je fais ça ? »

« Tu ne le fais pas ! » Le coupa presque Zelda. « Tu n'y penses même pas. Ça coule en toi, c'est toi, c'est tout. Construit le monde autour de toi, au lieu de faire l'inverse – parce que toi, tu peux. Tu as assez payé, c'est ton tour de prendre. Tend la main, assume. Tu es toi ! »

« Mais je suis amoureux de toi… »

Zelda rit.

« C'est mal ? »

« Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me définis par toi. Si tu venais à mourir, je mourrais aussi. Je dépérirais, et je mourrais de tristesse. »

« Quand je mourrai, tu m'enterreras, tu mettras des fleurs sur ma tombe tous les jours au début, et puis tu retourneras à ta vie. Et tu te rendras compte après coup que tu as un peu négligé ma tombe, tu te sentiras un peu coupable, mais tu auras oublié. Alors tu tomberas amoureux – d'une de ces belles Gerudo, et tu seras encore heureux, sans moi. Cet amour ne sera pas pareil, Link ! » Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, voyant arriver l'objection. « Bien sûr que non. Notre amour a traversé tant de choses, a été construit sur de telles bases que rien ne pourra le remplacer. Il transcendera les âges, et ton amour si pur et chevaleresque sera éternel, il vivra pour toujours dans ton cœur. Mais tu apprendras à chérir d'autres gens, à accorder plus d'importance à toi, et à d'autres personnes que moi. Moi, toi, nous ne sommes pas éternels. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Link. Zelda sourit et fit mine de lui pincer le nez.

« Bien sûr que si, tu sais. Tu n'en as juste pas conscience ! Allez, on n'avait pas un voyage diplomatique en cours, nous ? » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Elle secoua un peu ses cuisses pour faire bouger Link qui grommela de manière inintelligible, mais se redressa.

Il remit son chapeau qui avait glissé, et remit son arme au fourreau. Il épousseta sa tunique pleine de poussière de l'autel et se tourna vers Zelda, qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pas une seule fois son regard ne s'était arrêté sur le carnage environnant. Elle, elle fut comme attirée par ces corps démembrés et désarticulés, à tout ce sang qui tâchait la salle, aux armes qui gisaient.

Link suivit son regard et fit à son tour une légère grimace dégoût.

« Ce n'est pas beau, hein ? »

« On a fait ça… » Murmura Zelda.

« Oh, pas que nous ! Les démons aussi. »

« N'empêche, » répondit-elle en secouant ses cheveux poisseux, « je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette capacité de destruction. Nous sommes les pires. »

Link haussa les épaules, et Zelda se répondit compte après coup que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire.

« Il fallait pas bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

« Mais c'est justement ça ! On ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. »

« Zelda, on l'a fait, d'accord ? On ne peut rien y changer, et ils auraient probablement fait pire si on n'était pas intervenus. »

« Je ne… » Zelda se sentit à son tour sur le point de craquer et se prit le visage dans les mains en sentant ses jambes se dérober. Toutefois, Link attrapa ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Ma chérie, ma précieuse… En quoi est-ce si grave ? »

« On ne devrait pas avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque ! »

« Mais on l'a, Zelda. Pourquoi nier ? Ce n'est pas juste, mais est-ce que tu vas laisser d'autres s'en servir de manière moins juste que toi, juste parce que tu penses que tu _ne devrais pas_ avoir le pouvoir de les punir ? Zelda, mon cœur, ils t'auraient tuée. Je ne les aurais pas laissé faire, et toi non plus. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de te tuer ! »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se mit à genoux devant elle pour essayer de percer son rideau de cheveux.

« Oh, ma Princesse, je me damnerai pour toi, mais je ne peux pas supporter de te voir ainsi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Mais tout ! Ce carnage, ma vie, toi qui est si… Si faible ! Tu étais si fort, et puis tu t'effondres comme ça, et… »

« Shhh, shhh… » Il la serra contre lui et se laissa glisser au sol avec elle. « Je suis de retour, maintenant. Comme avant. Les premières fois laissent rarement intact, j'ai eu… Un moment difficile, mais je suis de nouveau là. »

« Ce n'était même pas ta première fois ! »

« Dans mon cœur, ça l'était. J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma vie. Et pourtant… Pourtant tu m'as donné plus que ce que j'attendais, et je n'étais pas prêt. »

« Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« La preuve en est. »

Il y eut un silence, qui prit fin dans un éclat cristallin du rire de Link. Surprise, Zelda redressa la tête de son sein chaud où elle était en train de s'endormir, apaisée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Les positions s'inversent plus vite que je ne le pensais possible. Il y a quelques instants à peine, c'était toi qui me rassurais, et là je te cajole. Tu es, tu es… »

Il la regardait sans pouvoir trouver ses mots, en adoration devant elle. Elle eut un faible sourire.

« Comme quoi, on a tous les deux besoin l'un de l'autre. »

Il sourit.

« Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais. J'ai tellement peur de perdre, tout le temps, et pourtant c'est de mon propre fait que j'ai failli te perdre pour toujours ! Je te promets… »

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. » Coupa Zelda, mi-figue mi-raisin. Puis elle souffla, et ajouta : « Je suis simplement heureuse que tu sois là, pour le moment. Je ne veux pas penser à plus tard. Juste à maintenant. Tu es là, et ça me va. »

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

« Même si je suis complètement dépendant de toi, j'en suis heureux. Je serais incomplet autrement. » Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Son souffle lui faisait des guilis.

« Cette chanson… » Reprit Zelda après un moment. « Elle est… »

« Elle est magique, hein ? Je me doutais que tu le sentirais. Il y a quelque chose de mystique dedans, comme si l'âme de ce jeune Roi était scellée directement dans la mélodie. C'est le remède le plus efficace que j'ai trouvé contre le doute. »

« Elle est très belle. »

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, enserrés inconfortablement l'un dans l'autre, au milieu du carnage dont ils étaient responsables, déréalisationnés. Comme si tout ceci était sur un autre plan de la réalité, décousu, dénué de signification. Eux étaient sur un autre plan de l'existence, un plan qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et le temps passa. Ils restèrent longtemps figés ainsi, savourant le bonheur de se retrouver, inconscients du temps qui passait, car il n'avait aucun prise sur eux, il ne pouvait pas les séparer.

Enfin, lentement, les choses se remirent en place, et ils se séparèrent.

« Comment va Fenrir ? » Demanda Zelda en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Link fouilla un instant dans son lien mental.

« Il se fait soigner. » Il s'étira, puis s'appuya contre l'autel. « Alors, quel est le programme ? »

Zelda haussa les épaules. « J'ai toujours envie d'aller chez les Gerudo, tu sais. »

Link lui sourit. « Ah mais au fait, tu partais vers où quand tu as quitté le village Zora ? »

Zelda rougit légèrement.

« Vers les Gorons. J'aime bien discuter avec Yunobo. »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas continué vers les Gerudos ? »

« Parce que c'était notre voyage à nous deux… » Répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Link eut un sourire narquois. Puis il se frappa le front.

« Oh, zut ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Zelda.

« J'ai oublié Epona… Bah, je verrais avec les relais. Ils sont diablement efficaces. Je peux monter sur Destan avec toi en attendant ? »

Zelda acquiesça en souriant, et ils se levèrent.

« En route ! »

A ce moment, Dark sortit du mur le plus proche.

« Link ? »

Les deux amants se retournèrent.

« Oh, Dark. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« Fenrir est apparu à la maison avec une patte en moins ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?! »

Link sourit en levant les mains.

« Mais rien ! On s'est battu contre les Yigas avec Ghira, et il a pas fait gaffe, c'est tout ! Mais t'inquiète, ça repousse ! »

« Je sais, je l'ai soigné. » Soupira Dark. « Faites un peu plus attention. Et qu'est-ce que Ghira faisait là ? »

« Il n'est pas rentré ? »

« S'il était rentré, je le saurais ! » Réplica Dark en commençant à hausser le ton. Link était tellement habitué à son caractère lisse qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'énervait pour un si petit incident.

« Eh bien, il nous a aidé à tabasser les Yigas qui invoquaient des démons de son royaume en servitude.

« Ah, oui, Ghira déteste qu'on outrepasse sa monarchie. Et bien, contents que vous soyez encore en vie. » Et il disparut.

« Il est content qu'on soit en vie ? » Demanda Zelda après un silence.

« On est amis, en fait. Je suppose que tu serais triste si, mettons, Yunobo mourrait ? »

« Oh. D'accord. »

Link ébouriffa les cheveux de sa compagne et ils se mirent en route vers l'endroit où les bandits retenaient Destan. Les quelques palefreniers présents déguerpirent en voyant arriver le Héros couvert de sang, la main sur son épée. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement le box du majestueux cheval blanc et le scellèrent.

« Dark a l'air de tenir à Fenrir. » Fit soudain remarquer Zelda tout en harnachant son étalon.

« Oh oui, ils s'entendent incroyablement bien. Dark me tuerait probablement si je laissais arriver quoi que ce soit à Fenrir, et je pense que si Dark le lui demandait, Fenrir me laisserait tomber pour lui. »

« Fenrir a perdu une patte et Dark ne t'a pas tué, » soupira Zelda en se hissant sur la scelle. Link flatta Destan et monta à son tour.

« Oh, Fenrir tient quand même un petit à moi, j'ose espérer. »

« Tu dis ça, mais vous êtes inséparables, tous les deux ! Je doute que Fenrir préfère quiconque à toi. »

« Pourtant, Dark est comme lui une partie de mon âme, je crois. »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était un alter-ego inversé créé par Ganon ? »

« Ça, ou juste mon ombre avec une forte personnalité. En fait, j'en sais rien. Plus précisément, je crois que je m'en fiche. »

Zelda sourit, mais Link ne put pas le voir, et ils quittèrent les écuries pour sortir du repère vers le relais le plus proche. Link siffla la mélodie d'Epona dans le vent.

« T'es au courant qu'elle ne peut pas t'entendre d'ici ? » Soupira la Princesse en guidant son cheval hors du tunnel dans la roche.

« C'est un mélodie magique. Elle ne l'entendra pas, mais elle saura que j'ai besoin d'elle, et elle va se mettre en route. Puis elle tombera sur les gens du relais, et voilà. Parce que si elle reste chez Saria ils ne pourront jamais la trouver. »

« Tu es allé chez Saria ? » Demanda Zelda avec une pointe de jalousie. Link lui embrassa le cou en rigolant.

« Ouaip, et elle m'a filé des cookies ! »

Zelda ne put que sourire à son tour. Les cookies de Saria étaient particulièrement délicieux.

« Du coup tu m'as laissé me faire kidnapper pour des cookies ? »

« Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient te kidnapper, amour ! » Répliqua Link d'une voix boudeuse. Zelda rit à son tour.

« C'est bon, je te taquine ! »

« Et ce n'était pas que pour des cookies. »

« Mmmh ? Pourquoi d'autre ? »

Le murmure de Link dans son cou lui parvint étouffé, et elle lui fit répéter, s'amusant de la situation.

« Introspection. » Finit par admettre Link. Cette fois, elle rit franchement.

« Tu es adorable ! Je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de moi plus que toi. »

« Saria m'a mis en garde contre ça. »

« Oui, et je t'ai déjà dit aussi que j'étais amoureuse de toi, pas de la personne que tu voudrais être pour me faire plaisir. Et que vivre simplement pour moi risquait de te rendre plus malheureux qu'autre chose. »

« Je sais, amour. Ma chérie. » Ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Zelda sourit et ils chevauchèrent en silence.

Arrivés au relais, ils y passèrent la nuit, en attendant Epona. Ils rirent autour du feu de camp, échangeant des histoires avec le ménestrel Piaf et les hyliens du relais. Les deux seules enfants, des jumelles, écoutèrent avec passion, presque dévotion, ces contes surnaturels venant de ce qui leur semblait, à elles, l'autre bout du monde.

« Les plus belles histoires sont les légendes Gerudos ! » Lança Link à un moment.

« Oh, elles ont de très belles légendes, c'est sûr, mais je préfère les contes qui se racontent dans l'Hébra. » Répondit le Piaf, du nom de Mikah.

« Moi je veux une histoire des Gerudos ! » Lança l'une des deux filles par-dessus le feu.

« Et moi une de l'Hébra ! » Rétorqua sa sœur. Zelda rit tandis que les deux mâles sourirent.

« On peut vous en raconter, une de chaque, si vous voulez. Une courte. »

« D'accooooooord ! » Répondirent les deux filles à l'unisson en s'installant confortablement sur la bûche pour écouter. Link et Mikah échangèrent un regard, et Link se racla la gorge.

« Je raconte peut-être moins bien que Mikah, mais voici mon histoire. Elle commence à l'endroit où le désert rencontre la mer… »

« C'est quoi le titre ? » Demanda l'une des gamines. Link fit mine de réfléchir.

« C'est l'histoire du joyau de Riju. »

« Le joyau de Riju ? » Demanda Mikah. « Je ne la connais pas, celle-là. »

« Ah oui, on apprend plus de chose quand on peut se balader en paix dans la cité. » Rit Link.

« Tu peux entrer dans la cité Gerudo ? » S'exclama Mikah, estomaqué. Link posa un doigt sur ses lèvres d'un air malicieux, puis se tourna de nouveau vers la petite fille.

« Riju est la plus belle des Gerudo en vie, aussi belle que son ancêtre, Urbosa. Les Gerudos ont la peau mate et cuivrée, qui capture le soleil comme du caramel, et leurs longs cheveux perlés d'or emprisonnent la lumière comme des flammes. »

Les yeux de la petite fille s'étaient écarquillés, toute happée par le récit en perspective qu'elle était.

« Nul ne sait vraiment d'où vienne les Gerudos, malgré les études généalogiques lancés par Zelda. Mais chez elles, la légende court qu'elles furent sculptées à partir sable du désert, au moment où il rencontra la mer. La rencontre des grains de sables poussés par le vent avec l'écume donna lieu au premier Roi Gerudo, ainsi que la première Reine Gerudo. Leur peuple apprit à dompter le désert comme les flots, et à la mort du premier Roi, il donna à son successeur un rubis brut, qui devint le symbole de la couronne. Or, très vite, les mâles se firent rares parmi cette tribu, et ils furent contraints d'aller explorer le reste du monde en quête d'autres espèces pour faire perdurer leur race. C'est vers cette époque que les Rois s'espacèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a un gap de cinquante ans entre les deux. Alors, les Reines gardaient précieusement le joyau, qui avait été poli et sertit dans une couronne d'or pur dans l'intervalle. La tradition perdura : un mâle tous les cent ans pour devenir Roi, le reste de la tribu n'étant que des femmes, et ce Roi serait connu par sa capacité à illuminer le joyau. A chaque naissance, on faisait toucher le rubis au bébé, et si le bijou brillait, alors ce garçon serait le Roi. »

« Le joyau était magique ? » Demanda l'une des deux enfants.

« Eh oui ! » Acquiesça Link. « Et puis, Ganondorf naquit. Le rubis s'illumina, et lui ceignit le front à sa majorité. Les Gerudos prospérèrent sous son règne, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide d'envahir Hyrule. Le joyau fut perdu dans les décombres du château lorsque le Fléau fut défait par le Héros. Les Gerudos décidèrent de se passer de Roi, et oublièrent petit à petit cette tradition. »

« Et alors, et alors ? » Demanda l'autre petite fille. Son impatience fit sourire Zelda.

« Et alors, il n'y eut plus de Rois, ni même de Reines. Les Gerudos ont une Chef, aujourd'hui, mais qui occupe à peu près le même rôle au sein de la tribu. Cependant… »

« Cependant ? » Demanda Zelda, qui n'aimait pas quand les histoires stagnaient.

« Cependant, un jour, une Chef Gerudo du nom de Lâhri trouva dans le Trésor d'Hyrule un rubis rouge flamboyant, qui l'attira comme un aimant. Elle le demanda, l'obtint, et récupéra sans le savoir ce jour-là le Rubis du Roi, qui s'illumina pour elle. »

« Mais elle était une femme ! » S'écria l'enfant.

« C'est trop bizarre ! » Ajouta sa sœur. Link sourit.

« En fait, Lâhri était enceinte. Et elle a donné naissance à un mignon petit garçon, qui, un jour, trouva le rubis dans les affaires de sa mère et joua avec. Le Rubis s'illumina, et Lâhri demanda à d'autres Gerudos de tenir le Rubis, se demandant ce qui provoquait sa luminescence. Mais seul son fils pouvait allumer le Rubis. En temps normal, la mère aurait dû rendre le garçon à son père, puisqu'il était un mâle, mais l'hylien était mort. Alors, en attendant que le petit puisse se débrouiller, Lâhri l'avait gardé, tout en cachant son existence au-dehors, craignant une panique, et donc une attaque des autres peuples. »

« Comment s'appelait-il ? » Demanda une des petites filles.

« Il s'appelait Ganondorf. »

« Quoi ?! » Fut la réaction des enfants.

« Hein ?! » Celle de Mikah.

« Il est toujours en vie ?! » Celle de Zelda.

« On se calme, on se calme. Lâhri n'avait pas l'intention de renverser Hyrule avec son fils. Deux choses : premièrement, la civilisation hyrulienne était tellement avancée qu'on ne craignait plus le Fléau, devenu un lointain souvenir. Et dans la tradition Gerudo, Ganondorf est perçu comme un très grand Roi, avant d'avoir été contaminé par le mal. A cause du Rubis, dont elle avait fini par se souvenir des légendes le concernant, elle avait compris qu'il était destiné à devenir Roi. »

« Et puis, il a été consumé par le Mal, il est redevenu le Fléau, et vous l'avez vaincu ? »

« Non, choupette. Ce que Lâhri ne savait pas, c'est que ce fils avait été conçu avec le mal en personne, qui avait planté une graine en elle. Ganondorf était, à sa naissance, infusé par le mal. La jeune mère fit de son mieux pour l'élever correctement, ne croyant pas une seconde au fait qu'il eut pu devenir le Fléau. Mais quand l'âge vint pour Ganondorf de devenir Roi, il prit la fuite, emportant une fois de plus le joyau. Ganondorf avait fui parce qu'il sentait sa partie d'âme qu'il tenait de son père, complètement en conflit avec celle de sa mère, prête à le consumer… Et c'est ce qui arriva : le Fléau renaquit, pirata les gardiens et les créatures divines, avant d'être scellé par la Princesse Zelda. Urbosa, la fille de Lâhri qui avait succédé à sa mère sur le trône, était morte, ainsi que les autres Prodiges. »

« Mais c'était son frère ! C'est trop injuste ! » S'écria l'une des filles.

« C'était le Mal pur, choupette. C'est injuste.

« La fille d'Urbosa lui succéda sur le trône, et mourut trop tôt à son tour, laissant le trône à sa fille Riju. Zelda et moi vainquîmes Ganon, ramenant la paix sur Hyrule. Mais il a avait de drôles de phénomènes autour de Riju… »

« Ah ? » Demanda Zelda.

« Riju… Riju est une jeune femme très courageuse, mais n'a pas encore tout à fait conscience de ses capacités. Cela a failli tourner au massacre lorsqu'elle a décidé d'arrêter Vah'Naboris toute seule, par exemple. Mais voilà, il y a quelques semaines, Riju a encore échappé à la surveillance de Beterah, la chef de la garde. Catastrophée, la soldat a battu le désert elle-même pendant des jours dans l'espoir de retrouver sa chef, mais rien. Aucune trace. Le désert est comme un être vivant, tu sais : toujours changeant, il avale tout, ne laisse rien. Alors, obligée de rentrée, Beterah s'est dirigée vers le palais. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien crois-moi, prête à organiser des funérailles de la Chef si tôt…

« Mais en arrivant, Riju dormait dans son lit. Elle dormait comme un petit bébé, serrant dans on poing… Beterah le reconnu immédiatement : le Rubis du Roi. Lorsque Riju se réveilla, elle raconta à Beterah son escapade dans le désert, à l'origine pour explorer des ruines, mais la Chef s'était retrouvée prise dans une tempête de sable. Perdue, ayant mal partout à cause du vent et du sable qui la fouettaient et la baladaient, elle avait cru sa dernière heure venue… Jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu la sauve.

« 'Il avait', a-t-elle dit, 'une peau tirant sur le vert, des yeux ambrés, et de longs cheveux flamboyants retenus par un cercle d'or, orné d'une très jolie pierre. Il m'a prise contre lui, et il est sortit de la tempête. 'Où est-Beterah ?' Il m'a demandé. J'ai dû avouer que je t'avais faussé compagnie, Betty. Il n'a pas eu l'air heureux. 'Ne fais plus jamais ça.' Il m'a dit. 'Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver.' J'ai promis, et il a sourit. Je lui ais demandé qui il était, mais il n'a pas voulu répondre. 'Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Riju.' Il m'a dit. J'ai insisté, et je lui ais dit que je voulais le remercier comme il se devait, parce que j'étais la Chef des Gerudos. Il a soupiré en souriant, en disant qu'il savait, mais que son meilleur remerciement était pour moi de rester en vie. Mais tu sais, Betty, son joyau sur la couronne m'intriguait. Et pourquoi portait-il une couronne ? Il m'a dit que c'était juste un accessoire pour éviter que ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux. Et la pierre… Et bien, il l'a décrochée délicatement, et il me l'a donnée. Il m'a dit qu'elle me revenait légitimement, et qu'il ne faisait que l'usurper. Quand je l'ai prise, Betty, j'ai eu l'impression que la pierre brillait ! Il a sourit, et il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, exactement comme maman le faisait, et soudain il n'était plus là. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais à côté de la cité, le nez dans le sable. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, mais j'avais le rubis, n'est-ce pas, Betty ? Qui était-ce ?'

« Mais Beterah n'avais pas de réponse. Alors, elle m'a écrit, pour que j'élucide cette histoire si j'en avais le temps. »

« Et tu as trouvé ? » Demanda une enfant. « C'était un magicien ? Il pouvait se téléporter ? »

« Non, c'était son père ! » Réplica l'autre. « Et il a sentit sa fille en danger, alors il est allée la sauver ! »

Link rit. « Non, c'était l'Esprit du Joyau, que Riju avait trouvé dans le sable. »

« Le Joyau a un esprit ?! » Demanda l'une des filles, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

« Comment crois-tu qu'il choisissait les Rois ? C'est l'esprit du premier Roi, prisonnier du Joyau. Comme quoi, les premiers Gerudos avaient la peau tirant sur le vert. Et maintenant, on raconte que Riju ne quitte plus le Rubis, parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de l'Esprit à l'intérieur. »

« Waaaaah ! Mais c'est son ancêtre ! »

« Oui, et pis surtout, il a pas de corps. » Et les deux filles se mirent à débattre pour savoir si oui ou non Riju pouvait se marier avec le Joyau, sous le sourire attendrit de Link.

La seule qui ne gobait pas cette explication, c'était Zelda.

« C'était Ganondorf, n'est-ce pas ? » Glissa-t-elle à Link qui sursauta.

« Alors en fait il y a une explication très simple… »


End file.
